


Against All Odds

by Aexlus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy teases TJ about his crush, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First chapter closely follows the show but it changes from there, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Racing hearts are a motif, Reed appears once, Slow Burn, TJ falls for Cyrus first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexlus/pseuds/Aexlus
Summary: ❝Okay, I'm going to gloss over the fact that you didn't deny being Cyrus' boyfriend, because did TJ Kippen just apologise to me?❞Cyrus Goodman always sees the best in people. Including TJ Kippen, the enemy of his best friend, who is so used to being feared and labelled a jerk that he can't understand the kindness Cyrus shows him. He feels almost unworthy of being Cyrus' friend and takes it upon himself to be better. He wants to impress Cyrus. And after receiving life-altering advice from his mother, TJ discovers why this is.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on November 13, 2018. I've finally decided to upload the story here as well. The Wattpad version had videos attached to each chapter. I don't know how to add videos on AO3, so you can watch some here if you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/c/MicahMaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus have their first real conversation, and Cyrus decides to invite his new friend to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 11/13/18

“Cyrus, can you give us the playground?” Buffy asked, an apologetic look on her face.

“Yeah. Um, you know where to find me,” Cyrus replied. He then turned to TJ with a smile, “And so do you.”

TJ gave a small smile in return before Cyrus began walking away. Cyrus feared TJ up until this point. After all, TJ was a big, angry jock who acted like a jerk towards Cyrus' best friend, Buffy. It almost seemed out of character when TJ spoke kindly and pushed Cyrus on the swings. In fact, Cyrus was still in disbelief that that had just happened. However, he was willing to be TJ's friend. He knew people weren't always as bad as they seemed.

Cyrus found his smile widening at the thought of a new friend. His pace quickened, and there was a bounce in his step as he walked back to finish his video with Jonah.

Meanwhile, TJ couldn't feel any more irritated. He believed he and Cyrus were sharing an intimate moment until Buffy came along, bearing bad news. He wasn't just  _stupid_. He had a learning disability. TJ felt like the world was working against him, and he found it incredibly unfair. This only made him angrier. So despite how the saying goes, TJ decided to shoot the messenger. He shouted at Buffy and refused to believe her. It wasn't hard for him to do since, admittedly, he had never been nice to Buffy. Though this time, he felt a twinge of guilt as he left her. _Would Cyrus no longer swing with him if he continued being cruel to his friend?_

As TJ walked home, he hummed the song Cyrus had sung to himself on the swings. Obviously, TJ didn't know the words to either of Cyrus' songs, but the simple tune stuck with him. He found it almost endearing when he first heard Cyrus sing. It reminded him that there was still innocence in the world. Although it was impossible for TJ to be certain of Cyrus' character after two brief conversations, he chose to believe Cyrus was nothing but good after their time swinging together. He didn't seem to hold anything against TJ for his past actions and was friendly despite his obvious fear.

• • •

Buffy was astonished, to say the least. She couldn't understand why TJ acted the way he did towards her. She was only trying to help him, but he got frustrated with her for some reason.

If anyone should be frustrated, Buffy believed it should be her. She had never done anything that could've made TJ hate her the way he seemed to. In fact, she had tried to approach him nicely one day after Cyrus asked her to. But being nice to TJ hadn't worked then, so Buffy didn't know why she thought it might work now. She just knew she was right about TJ having some sort of math dyslexia. And she was pretty sure she was the only one who knew about his learning disability. So if Buffy didn't talk him into getting help, she knew no one else would. But if she continued trying to convince TJ into seeing someone about his problem, she'd have to deal with mistreatment from him more often. It seemed Buffy was caught in a dilemma.

And to add to Buffy's confusion, she had seen Cyrus and TJ together. She couldn't exactly tell what was going on between them, but Cyrus didn't seem upset by TJ, so she decided to let it be. She didn't even bother asking them about it. She just let the bewilderment fester inside of her for the time being.

• • •

Cyrus finished filming his video, his smile never leaving his face once. Jonah, though usually oblivious, seemed to notice Cyrus' good mood.

“Something good happen, Cy-Guy?” he asked. “I don't think you've stopped smiling since you came back from... wherever it is you went.”

Cyrus thought about telling Jonah where he went, but he feared more people would start using the swings like him. Sometimes he simply needed time alone, to think and to calm down. So the thought of Jonah being at the swings one day when Cyrus truly needed them bothered him. Especially since Jonah was often the cause of Cyrus' stress.

“Nothing, really,” Cyrus answered. “I just had a nice conversation with a friend.”

“Oh, really?” Jonah smiled. “Who was it?”

“Uh, it was a  _new_  friend.”

“So what's their name?”

“...TJ Kippen.”

“Oh, he's on the basketball team, right? I don't really know him. How'd you two become friends?”

“We just did. I don't really know how it happened. He sorta came up to me out of nowhere, and we got along.” Cyrus changed the subject, “Anyway, you probably need to get going now. I know  _I_  have to. My step-mother is making shakshouka for dinner.”

“Okay. I'll see you later then, Cyrus. Bye!” Jonah waved, and after Cyrus waved back, he walked out of the school.

Cyrus sighed. Having an unrequited crush was difficult. He wanted to seem cool in front of Jonah, but that was hard to do when being near him made him nervous. Cyrus wished he and Jonah could just be friends. Their relationship would be much more stress-free if it weren't for his stupid crush on the other boy.

• • •

TJ's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. Honestly, his life so far had been pretty easy. He had friends, a good family life, and the spot as captain of his basketball team. Sure, his grades were never the greatest, but he made up for it on the court. And people seemed to be fine with that until now.

Now, suddenly, math and basketball were somehow related. And he was failing math, because he might have some sort of learning disability. And the only person who knew this was practically his enemy. _And_ the boy he wanted to get to know better happened to be the best friend of said enemy. This just couldn't be real. At least, not to TJ. It was like his lucky streak had come to an end, and now, he was promised only misfortune for the rest of his life. He cashed out all of his luck early on and became broke.

TJ lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what he'd do the next time he saw Cyrus at school. They weren't exactly friends, but TJ definitely hoped they could be. However, he had no idea if Cyrus felt the same way. He eventually decided he'd let Cyrus start a conversation first, so he wouldn't accidentally bother him.

• • •

Cyrus couldn't believe he overbooked the bimah. There were still people he wanted to invite. He was happy he could fit Buffy, Andi, and Jonah into the candle lighting ceremony, but it would've been nice if they didn't have to share a candle. Luckily, there was still some room in the after-party.

Cyrus wanted to invite TJ, so he walked around the school, looking for him. Finally, he spotted him talking to Buffy. When Buffy walked away, she seemed angry, which worried Cyrus. He didn't want to make her more upset by inviting TJ, so he decided to ask for her permission first. He made his way toward her and asked.

“Whatever,” she replied, not stopping in her tracks once.

“That was easy,” Cyrus said to himself before turning to face TJ. “Hey! Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy!”

TJ looked over from his conversation and felt a sense of elation upon seeing Cyrus. He was worried Cyrus would never talk to him again, and that would be the end of a friendship that never existed. So when Cyrus called out to him — with a nickname, no less — TJ was incredibly happy. All of his worries melted away for a moment.

TJ began walking towards Cyrus with a smile, “Hey! Underdog! What's up?”

“Well, I know it's kind of last minute, but, if I could get an RSVP ASAP, I think I could get you into my bar mitzvah party.” Cyrus handed TJ an envelope with all of the details inside.

TJ took the envelope, and without opening it, nodded with a smile, “I'm there.”

He was sure he could convince his parents to let him go, no matter when the party happened to be. He looked at Cyrus who was smiling at him. He debated on whether he should ask about Buffy. After all, TJ didn't want to risk being uninvited, or worse — hated by Cyrus. However, he really needed help with his math. He knew he couldn't do it himself, but he still didn't want to fail. Failing math meant no longer being able to play basketball.

“Hey, can I ask you something about Buffy?” TJ asked.

“Sure,” Cyrus answered.

“Is she always so... high and mighty?”

“Pretty much.”

“Let's say I needed to get her to do something for me. How would I go about doing that?”

“Easy. Just use her two favourite words.”

_“I'm sorry?”_

Cyrus almost jumped forward, “ _No_. She hates those words.”

“Then, what?” TJ was confused.

Cyrus let out a sigh, “Come with me.” He began walking with TJ before continuing, “You might not  _like_  saying this, but Buffy will  _love_  hearing it.”

He explained that Buffy liked being told she was right. And it was true, but Cyrus didn't understand why he told TJ. Cyrus knew Buffy wouldn't like that he said anything. Especially not to TJ. But something about TJ made Cyrus want to spill his guts out. Something about TJ made Cyrus want to tell secrets that weren't his to tell.


	2. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the after-party of Cyrus' bar mitzvah, and TJ hears something he probably shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 11/20/18

❝ ** _But something about TJ made Cyr_** _ **us**_ ** _want to spill his guts out. Something about TJ made Cyrus want_** ** _to_** ** _tell secrets that weren't his to tell._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

It was finally Cyrus' bar mitzvah, and he couldn't be more excited. Family and friends from all over came to celebrate, and it was going to be great. Cyrus had booked so much entertainment: a fortune teller, a caricature artist, games, and even a bungee racetrack. Cyrus doubted he'd get to do everything. But first, he had to get the synagogue ceremony out of the way. He had practised his Torah portion and recited his speech non-stop. He definitely felt ready, but also a little nervous. It'd all be worth it in the end though. Cyrus would finally be able to call himself a man, and he'd get to have an amazing after-party once the ceremony and reception were over.

• • •

It was almost Cyrus' bash mitzvah, and TJ was scrambling to get himself ready in time. He had to buy a new suit last minute because he had grown out of his old one. When he ran into the kitchen, socks sliding across the tile, his mother laughed as he explained why he needed a suit. He had only skimmed over the invitation and didn't see the text at the bottom saying it was a formal event. Now, three hours before it was time to go, he and his mother drove to the mall in hopes of finding something in TJ's size.

“We'll need to hem the pant legs. They're a bit long on you,” the seamstress said once TJ had tried on the suit.

“It's fine. I don't mind,” TJ said impatiently. He only had about an hour and a half left until the party started.

“But you might trip if you don't get it hemmed. The pants are pooling around your ankles.”

TJ's mother agreed, “I don't think it'll take too long. Why don't you just get them hemmed, sweetie?”

TJ groaned, “I can just roll them up. Come on. Let's hurry. I don't want to be late.”

“You have plenty of time,” she chuckled. “Trust me. You'll want to look your best on that dance floor.”

TJ thought for a moment. He supposed it would be pretty embarrassing if he tripped or something. Especially in front of Cyrus. Sighing, he allowed the seamstress to take in the suit to be hemmed. More than half an hour later, she returned. TJ and his mother thanked her and then ran back to the car.

“Oh, my—  _Mom!_ We're not going to make it back in time!” TJ panicked.

“Yes, we will. Relax.”

“I'll relax when we get there.”

“Suit yourself.”

TJ drummed his fingers against the window the entire ride, only stopping as the car pulled up the driveway. His mother parked the car, so he hopped out and ran into the house. He only had about 20 minutes to get ready, or else he'd arrive to the party late. He changed into his recently hemmed suit and stared into the mirror as he repeatedly messed around with his hair, trying to make it look good. When he thought it did, he gelled it in place.

“TJ! You better get going! Your party starts in five minutes, and we still have to drive there!” his mother called from downstairs.

TJ cursed under his breath and rinsed the leftover gel from his hands before rushing to the front door, drying his hands on his pants on the way. “I'm ready, mom. Let's go.”

“One more thing,” she pulled out a bottle of Febreeze and quickly sprayed TJ. “You'll want to smell nice.”

TJ smelled the air around him, “Mmm... Lemon scented. Now let's go!”

• • •

Cyrus was having a blast. Everyone was on the dance floor and enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone. He spotted Buffy chasing after Andi towards the door. Before he could approach them, the door opened, and in came TJ Kippen. Cyrus couldn't begin to explain how he felt upon seeing TJ enter his party, dressed to the nines. He felt giddy, for starters. Giddy and surprised. He knew TJ RSVP'd, but when he didn't show up at the start of the party, Cyrus began freaking out internally. He started walking over to Buffy and TJ until he saw their faces and realised it wasn't a good time. He kept his distance as they talked. When Buffy left, he greeted TJ.

“Hey! You made it!” Cyrus smiled, “I was worried you couldn't come.”

“I just like being fashionably late.” TJ smiled back.

The two stayed in silence, only smiling at each other. Neither of them dared to say something that could potentially ruin the moment. They stayed like that for a while longer until Cyrus sighed.

“I should probably get back to the party. You can come too! I'm just going to the dance floor over there.” He gestured behind him, “Pretty cool, huh?”

TJ glanced behind Cyrus. Suddenly, TJ remembered where he was. He hadn't noticed how elaborate the party was since the first thing he saw when he came in was Buffy. He became a bit self-conscious.

“Yeah,” he agreed almost breathlessly. “You really went all out. It's great.”

“Thanks!” Cyrus smiled, unaware that TJ was growing embarrassed. He nudged TJ with his shoulder, “So, do you want to come with me? Get your  _groove_  on?”

TJ smiled back, his lips pressed tightly together. He had no clue why he felt embarrassed. Maybe it was because he worried his suit didn't look good on him, or because he arrived to the party late. Either way, he didn't feel like he was at his best self, and he didn't want Cyrus to see him like this. Suddenly, TJ's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since breakfast because of the whole suit debacle, so he was starving. It was the perfect excuse.

“Actually,” TJ said. “I'm kind of hungry. I think I'll grab something to eat first and then I'll come join you. If that's alright with you, of course! I know it's your bar mitzvah, so you're probably busy.”

“Not really. This is just the after-party so I don't have much to do other than to  _par_ - _tay_ ,” Cyrus shimmied. “Most of my duties were during the actual ceremony. Sorry for not inviting you to that, by the way. I overbooked it, so there was no more room.”

“It's fine. So, does this mean I can come join you once I'm done eating?”

“Of course! If I'm not on the dance floor, I'm probably outside. Just come look for me.”

TJ couldn't help but to smile at the offer, “Okay, I'll see you later then. Oh, and mazel tov, by the way.”

Cyrus beamed with joy, “Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest of the party!”

They both parted ways and headed to their respective destinations: TJ to the buffet, and Cyrus to the dance floor.

After filling up on snacks and building up enough courage to go after Cyrus, TJ went to the dance floor. However, Cyrus was no longer there. TJ went outside to look for him. The outside area seemed to have more people, but it wasn't as crowded. TJ thought it should've been easy to spot Cyrus' blue suit in the open space, but it was surprisingly difficult. He walked around the perimeter of the main area, weaving through groups of people. Finally, while walking by some stairs, TJ found him. He opened his mouth to call out to Cyrus but realised he was in the middle of a conversation. He decided to wait nearby until they finished talking.

“I can't be in the same room as him right now!” Andi said.

“I know how you feel,” Cyrus replied.

“No, you don't. But... be grateful. Because... it's severe.”

“You're wondering if he even knows you're there. Or cares.”

“ _Yes_.”

“I know  _exactly_... how you feel.”

“Cyrus,” Buffy questioned cautiously.

“She's my best friend. I want her to know she's not alone.”

“What do you  _mean_  I'm not alone?” Andi asked.

“Andi... You're not the only one who likes Jonah.” Cyrus paused, “I like him too.”

TJ felt extremely guilty. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He only wanted to know when Cyrus was finished with his conversation. Now he heard something he shouldn't have. He wished he could unhear what he heard, or at least forget.

Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi started coming up the stairs and TJ panicked. He wanted to run away, but that would look suspicious. He wanted to hide, but that would look even  _more_  suspicious. Before he could come up with a plan, they were already at the top of the stairs.

“Underdog!” TJ quickly called out to Cyrus before choking on air.

“TJ, are you okay?!” Cyrus rushed over to him.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. My mouth's just dry.”

“Do you want me to get you some water?”

“No!” he accidentally shouted. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice, “No. It's fine. I can go myself.”

“I'll come with you!”

“No, that's alright.”

“Bu—” Cyrus was interrupted by Buffy.

“Allow  _me_ ,” she smiled coldly, her eyes sharp with malicious intent.

“Really, it's fine. I'm just going to get a drink. I don't need an escort.”

“I'd beg to differ. It seems to me like you can't tell where you're not supposed to be.”

TJ glared at her for a moment until a thought crossed his mind.  _Did Buffy know he overheard their conversation?_

“Alright. Fine, then. Lead the way.” TJ gestured with a huff for Buffy to walk ahead of him, so she did.

They walked in silence for the most part, but they definitely weren't going towards the drinks. When they were far away from the rest of the party guests, Buffy stopped and turned on TJ.

“What did you hear?” she asked, her arms crossed.

“What?” TJ feigned ignorance.

“Oh, quit playing, TJ. I know you were listening to our conversation. So tell me, what parts did you hear?”

“I don't know. I heard Cyrus say he liked someone named Jonah.”

“And?”

“That's all I heard.”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“Uh,  _yeah_. What else do you want me to say?”

She sighed, “Nothing. Just... Just don't try anything with him, got it?”

“Why would I try something with him?”

“Because you're a jerk.”

“He's my  _friend_.”

She raised a brow, “ _Really?_  Because I don't think friends shout at each other the way you did to him.”

“That was an accident.” TJ rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I don't need to explain myself to you.”

“If you want to be allowed near Cyrus, you do.”

“Oh, so you get to tell him who he's allowed being friends with, then?”

“No. I get to  _protect_  him from  _bullies_  like you.”

TJ clenched his jaw. He didn't think he was a bully. Sure, he wasn't overly friendly, but he was never  _mean_  to Cyrus either. And he  _did_  want to be Cyrus' friend, but it was all new to him. He had never met someone as kind and positive as Cyrus. TJ felt like he was handling a fragile flower. A fragile flower that he didn't want to harm in any way, but rather to help grow.


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus' Bash Mitzvah continues, and Buffy causes him to question TJ's intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 11/27/18

❝ _ **TJ felt like he was handling a fragile flower. A fragile flower that he didn't want to harm in any way, but rather to help grow**_ **.** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

TJ eventually managed to get away from Buffy. He decided not to get a drink since he was never really thirsty in the first place, and instead went to look for Cyrus so he could apologise to him. As much as he hated to admit it, Buffy was actually right. A real friend wouldn't have shouted at Cyrus like that, even if by accident. TJ realised he needed to get used to the idea that Buffy was ‘right’ if he was ever to get her to do his homework.

As TJ walked around the perimeter of the party again, he noticed the outside area getting emptier. His eyes followed a group of people as they went inside. He went in after them and saw four people on the dance floor. Once everyone was inside, one of the women introduced the four of them as Cyrus' parents and step-parents. She called Cyrus onto the floor and told him how proud they all were before saying that his friends put together a tribute.

Cyrus was confused until Buffy and Andi walked onto the dance floor in matching, sparkling outfits. Music came on, and they performed a choreographed dance. Cyrus was ecstatic to see them up there, and he felt so grateful to have them as friends. But suddenly, Andi asked him to join them. He declined, but they came off of the stage towards him.

“No, you guys! That's a bad idea,” Cyrus said with a furrowed brow as they got closer.

“No, okay, seriously, you guys. I can't  _do_  this,” he insisted as they helped him put on a hat and jacket. “Or  _can_  I?”

He followed them to the dance floor, and they demonstrated specific moves for him to copy. He felt a bit nervous about not knowing the choreography ahead of time, and he wasn't the best dancer, but this was  _his_  night. He was determined to dance with his friends no matter what people thought of him.

TJ was absolutely amazed. Cyrus, the same boy who was too scared to get his own muffin, was now front and centre, performing a dance he most likely didn't know. TJ found it very commendable and almost felt proud. He knew Cyrus had it in him. He knew Cyrus could do great things.

Buffy, Andi, and Cyrus finished their performance, each with a final pose. Everyone let out deafening cheers for them, and Cyrus was glad his friends got him to join their routine. The three of them shared a group hug as they were all happy their dance went well and that people liked it.

Buffy turned with a smile towards Cyrus, but frowned when she saw he was waving to someone in the crowd. She looked in the same direction that he was waving to. Her frown deepened when she saw TJ, waving back at Cyrus.

“Hey,” she nudged Cyrus to get his attention. He glanced at her so she continued. “You should just ignore him. He's  _clearly_  being your friend because he wants something from you.”

He gave her his full attention, a small frown beginning to form on his lips. “You don't know that. He's actually really nice to me.”

“That's how people act when they want something from you, Cyrus!”

“Then why hasn't he asked me for anything?”

“Maybe he's waiting for the right moment. Or maybe he already  _has_  asked you, but he did it so casually that you didn't even notice.”

Cyrus thought back to all of his previous conversations with TJ. Suddenly, it hit him, and he was weighed by a sense of dread. When Cyrus invited TJ to his bar mitzvah party, TJ had asked how to get Buffy to do something for him. And Cyrus never gave it a second thought since he had an immediate trust in him, however, looking back at it, Cyrus felt used. He still wanted to give TJ the benefit of a doubt, but his optimism was fading, paranoia taking its place.

“I'll be right back,” he said to Buffy and left without giving her a chance to respond.

He made his way through the crowd. He wanted to ask TJ himself before coming to any conclusions. TJ smiled at him as he got nearer, making Cyrus feel guilty for even questioning his intentions in the first place. Sadly, Cyrus still felt the need to ask. It was the only way he could relieve himself of his worry-filled thoughts.

“Underdog!” TJ greeted when Cyrus was finally close enough. “I was hoping I could talk to you.”

“Oh, really?” Cyrus asked nervously. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something too.”

“Okay, let's go somewhere quieter, then. Know any places?”

Cyrus nodded. He grabbed TJ's hand and led him outside to the miniature stone waterfall that he, Buffy, and Andi were talking by earlier. TJ felt uncomfortable as they sat down. He was only reminded that he had eavesdropped. Cyrus noticed TJ's discomfort.

“Don't worry. No one's out here. Everyone else is still inside.”

TJ forced a smile, “Alright.”

“So...” Cyrus started awkwardly. “Do you want to go first, or should I?”

“Can you? I think I need a moment to figure out what I'm going to say.”

“...Okay. Well, I was just wondering why you want to be my friend. Did you want something from me? Did you— Did you just want me to help you out with Buffy?”

_“What?”_  TJ almost felt angry that Cyrus would think like that. “No! I wasn't even planning on asking you about Buffy. That was just something of the moment. Besides, why do I need to have a reason to be your friend? Can't I just like you? Is that so bizarre?”

Cyrus was left speechless. He hadn't expected TJ to answer like that. It wasn't that he thought TJ was a bad person, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that someone like TJ might genuinely want to be his friend. TJ was cool and confident. Cyrus wasn't. At least, not in his opinion.

Cyrus finally spoke. “It  _is_  kinda bizarre, honestly. You're  _TJ Kippen!_  You're the captain of the basketball team. You're known by the whole school and revered for your intimidation abilities!”

“Well, you're Cyrus Goodman. The only person who actually cares enough to see past all that. Possibly the only person on earth who would be nice to a jerk like me.”

“You're not a jerk, TJ.”

“Yeah, I am. That's... actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier. I feel awful about it.”

“Oh, TJ. It's fine! I knew you didn't mean it.”

“There's something else. Something worse.”

“What is it?” Cyrus' brow furrowed in worry, and TJ couldn't find it in him to mention he overheard his conversation. This was supposed to be a special night for Cyrus, and TJ didn't want to take that away. The guilt of not coming clean weighed on TJ, but it was better than the guilt he would feel for ruining Cyrus' bash mitzvah.

TJ sighed, “Never mind. I'll tell you another time. You should get back to your friends.”

“TJ, you  _are_  my friend.” Cyrus smiled softly, which comforted TJ for a moment until the guilt set in again.

“Thanks. But you know what I mean. Let's talk again later.”

“Of course! Later.”

They parted ways. Cyrus went back inside to look for Buffy and Andi. TJ decided he'd look around at the party's entertainment while it wasn't busy. He spotted a fortune teller's tent and was intrigued. He didn't believe in psychics and all that, but it was interesting enough.

• • •

Buffy and Andi were lightly bobbing to music when Cyrus found them. They watched Jonah from a distance, though it was difficult to do so since their view was obstructed by the girls surrounding him. Cyrus approached them and began to lightly bob to the music as well. He looked in the same direction as they were and saw Jonah.

“Why are you dancing in such a mundane way when we all know you're dancing  _queens?_ _”_  he asked them enthusiastically to lift their spirits, as well as to distract them from Jonah and his gaggle of girls.

Andi couldn't help but laugh at his attempt, “You're right, Cyrus. We  _are_  dancing queens! Let's do our thing!”

The three danced together while ignoring the world around them. They were having a good time and only stopped when they began to feel tired. They all went to get drinks and walked to an outside table for some fresh air. They found one in front of a fortune teller's tent and stood there to chat.

• • •

It was as if TJ had been given dozens of paper cuts on his brain. It was one thing for Buffy to say he had a learning disability, but for the fortune teller to tell him the same thing worried TJ. Especially since she added that he should let his friend help him. He left the tent, a solemn expression creeping onto his face. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Cyrus. Not even after Cyrus called out to him.

“Uh, I'll be right back,” Cyrus told his friends and chased after TJ.

“What's up with him?” Andi asked Buffy.

“Beats me,” she rolled her eyes. “He became TJ's lapdog out of nowhere.”

“And... you're okay with that? From what you've said, TJ's an awful person.”

“I tried to talk some sense into Cyrus, but he ran off to talk to Toxic TJ Kippen again.”

“Maybe you should talk to him about it again when TJ isn't around. And it's not Cyrus' bar mitzvah.”

“Can you talk to him with me?”

Andi put a hand on her friend's shoulder, “ _Of course_ , Buffy.”

• • •

Cyrus finally caught up to TJ. He bent over to catch his breath, TJ standing patiently beside him. When Cyrus' lungs no longer felt like they were charred, he stood up straight and faced TJ.

“What did you need?” TJ asked.

“You said we could talk later,” Cyrus answered. “Plus, you looked upset. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I'm fine. But...” TJ paused, unsure of how to word his question. “You rented the fortune teller, right? Is she the real deal?”

“Madame Le Doux? I'm not sure. I haven't gotten the chance to visit her yet.” Cyrus shook his head to keep himself focused, “Never mind that. Are you sure you're alright?”

“It's just my ‘stuff.’ No big deal, Underdog. Go back to your party.”

“Well, you can always tell me about your ‘stuff’ if you feel comfortable enough. Anyway, do you—” he cut himself off as an aroma reached his nose. “Do you smell lemon?”

“Oh, sorry. That's me. Do you not like it?”

“No, no, I do. I  _love_  citrus scents. I think lime has to be my favourite. Lemon is a close second though!”

TJ let out a laugh of relief and Cyrus grinned, “Hey! You're finally smiling!”

“Yeah, I guess I am. Thank you, Cyrus.” TJ clapped him on the back, “I'm actually feeling a bit better now. I think I'll go inside and have some dessert.”

“Okay! I'm gonna check out the fortune teller! See you later, TJ!”

TJ nodded his head farewell and for the fourth time, the two parted ways. One in higher spirits than the other.

Cyrus ran towards Buffy and Andi who were still drinking in front of the fortune teller. “Guys, guys, guys!” he called as he approached them. “I want to do that. Can we do that?  _Please?_  It's—”

“My bar mitzvah!” they finished his sentence for him.

Cyrus shrugged guiltily and Buffy smiled, “You don't have to keep reminding us.”

Cyrus already knew everything he wanted to ask Madame Le Doux. And he was very curious as to what she may answer. He felt lucky recently. Especially after meeting TJ. After all, what was luckier than gaining a new friend out of the blue?


	4. Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ's attempts at coming clean don't go very well, and Buffy expresses her concern for Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 12/04/18

❝ _ **He felt lucky recently. Especially after meeting TJ. After all, what was luckier than gaining a new friend out of the blue?**_ ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Cyrus' party had reached its end. Not without some drama, though. Cyrus was sad it was over, but even sadder that he hadn't seen TJ again after visiting Madame Le Doux. He knew he'd probably get to see him at school, however, school couldn't seem further away. He wanted to see TJ much sooner rather than later.

TJ had left the party marginally early. Being near Cyrus while not being able to come clean worsened his guilt, so he asked his mother to pick him up. He decided that the next time he saw Cyrus, he'd tell him exactly what happened.

• • •

It was Monday morning. Cyrus happened to wake up early so he took his time getting ready and ate a sizable breakfast; leftovers from his bar mitzvah. After putting on his shoes and a light jacket, he was out the door. He walked to school where he met with Buffy outside.

“Hey, Cyrus,” she waved. “Can you come to The Spoon with me and Andi after school today?”

“Yeah, sure. You're paying for the baby taters though,” he joked.

“Actually, I am. I need to talk to you about something important so I was planning on paying to make it up to you,” she spoke seriously before breaking out into a grin. “But you're paying next time.”

“Alright. Fine. I'll pay next time,” Cyrus smiled as well. Then, with a sudden curiosity, he asked, “Oh, but what do you need to talk to me about? You didn't sign me up for dance classes without telling me or something, did you?”

“No, it's nothing like that,” she laughed. “Don't worry about it, Cyrus. We'll talk about it at The Spoon.”

“Okay. Should I meet you there, or...?”

“Let's just go together. I'll meet up with you once school is over and we can walk there.”

They agreed to meet at the front of the school by the sidewalk. Then, Cyrus said goodbye to Buffy and went to his locker to put his bag and jacket inside. As he was hanging his jacket up on the hook, he heard the soft clang of metal from the other side of his open locker door. He peeked around the door and grinned.

“Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy!” he greeted, however, TJ, who was leaning against the locker next to Cyrus', did not smile back.

“Hey, Underdog,” he spoke softly. “I'm sorry I left your party early.”

“It's fine, TJ.”

“It isn't. I left for a lame reason. I just felt guilty for something I'd done earlier.”

“That's a totally valid reason! If you don't feel good somewhere, you shouldn't force yourself to stay.”

“Thanks, Cyrus. Actually, I really want to come clean about something. Do you have time to talk?”

“Sure, I think so,” he replied, and immediately after, the school bell rang. “Or maybe not.”

“I guess I won't get to tell you now,” TJ sighed.

“Sorry. Let's try again later.”

“Sure.”

Cyrus and TJ ran in opposite directions to reach their classes in time.

• • •

Classes couldn't seem to be going any more slowly. TJ and Cyrus impatiently watched the time in their respective classrooms, wanting to see each other. TJ felt incapable of focusing until he could tell Cyrus what happened at the party. And Cyrus was extremely worked up over the expectancy of his inevitable conversations with both TJ and the GHC. He was curious of what Buffy and TJ needed to tell him.

The school day finally reached its halfway point, meaning it was lunch. Cyrus went into the cafeteria and sat down with Buffy, Andi, and Jonah.

“So,” Cyrus started. “Any chance you can tell me what you wanted to talk about now?”

“No, Cyrus. I already told you we'd talk about it after school,” Buffy said.

“Oh,  _come on._  I'm dying over here! I need to know!”

“Too bad. You need to...” her voice trailed off.

“I need to what?” Cyrus asked but Buffy was now glaring at something behind him. He felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder so he turned around.

“Hey, Cyrus,” TJ said, his voice brittle and his brows knit together. “Do you think we could talk now?”

Buffy and Andi shared a look. Jonah's eyes bounced between the four people, trying to understand the unspoken conversation taking place around him. He felt like he was left out on some big secret.

“Uh, yeah, TJ. I'm glad  _someone_  will talk to me now!” Cyrus answered, glancing pointedly at Buffy.

He began to stand up from the table, but a horde of boys in matching uniforms came jogging over. Cyrus fell back into his seat.

“Hey, you two,” one of the boys addressed Buffy and TJ. “Coach called for a quick meeting.”

“Right now?” Buffy asked.

“Yeah.”

“Just start without me. I need to do something first,” TJ told them but his eyes were on Cyrus.

“He asked for everyone to come.”

“You should go,” Cyrus nodded to TJ. “You're the team captain, right?”

TJ bit his lip in thought, “Well, yeah but... I need to talk to you.”

“We'll just talk later.”

“Okay. If you're sure.”

“I am,” he reassured him.

TJ nodded and joined his team to leave the cafeteria. He flashed Cyrus an apologetic glance before going out the door. Cyrus, Andi, and Jonah went back to eating; the rest of lunch continued uneventfully. And after more classes, the school day was finally over.

Cyrus went to his locker to get his things. He slipped on his jacket and put his arms through the straps of his backpack. After closing his locker door, he flew a foot into the air.

“Ah!” he shouted in surprise.

TJ had somehow snuck up on Cyrus undetected. He was leaning against the lockers and had been hidden behind Cyrus' open locker door.

“Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, Cyrus!” TJ suddenly jumped to life, no longer moping as he had been all day. “I was just trying to wait for you.”

Cyrus relaxed, “It's okay. I was just caught off-guard.”

Once he was sure Cyrus was alright, TJ's somber mood returned. “Do you have time to talk now?”

“Yeah, but not for too long. I'm supposed to meet Buffy and Andi outside.”

“Right,” TJ frowned. “Okay, I'll try to keep this short then.”

Cyrus looked up at him expectantly, so he continued, “At your party, I overheard a conversation you had with your friends. I didn't mean to but—”

“Cyrus!” Buffy's voice called out, interrupting TJ. She walked over, “Andi and I are about to go. Come on!”

Cyrus looked at TJ, “I can stay a bit longer to talk to you.”

TJ desperately wanted to take Cyrus up on his offer but he knew it was wrong. He sadly shook his head, “No, you already made plans. You should go.”

“Then... let's talk tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

Cyrus and Buffy began walking away before TJ called out, “Wait!”

Cyrus turned around and TJ ran over, his phone in hand. “Could I have your number? That way we can make plans and talk.”

Cyrus readily agreed, reciting his phone number to TJ who entered the digits into his contacts and sent a message.

“Okay. I texted you so you have my number too,” TJ said.

Cyrus checked the screen of his phone and confirmed that he received the message. After one last goodbye to TJ, he went outside with Buffy to find Andi. Then, the GHC walked to The Spoon together.

• • •

To help ease into the actual subject at hand, Buffy decided to start with casual conversation first. They talked about school work, Jonah, and the basketball team. However, Cyrus' phone frequently vibrated during the conversation and he'd stop talking to respond to messages. Every once in a while, he'd even grin after reading whatever message he'd been sent. He was trying to keep his phone hidden but it was very obvious to the two girls.

Buffy sighed in frustration so Andi decided to step in, “Cyrus, who're you texting?”

“Oh, uh... It's my mom.” Cyrus lied, which confused him. He saw no reason to lie about TJ messaging him, but for some reason, he did it anyway.

Buffy knew better than to believe Cyrus. She shook her head in disapproval, “I know you're texting TJ. You don't need to lie.”

“I'm sorry, Buffy.”

“It's fine. But... that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about. TJ, I mean.”

“What about him?” Cyrus asked nervously.

“We really don't think you should be friends with him. We won't force you to do anything but I think you should know that we  _are_  worried for you. If you could at least think about it and be cautious of him, we'd really appreciate it. I don't want you getting hurt.”

“Oh... Well, thank you both for your concern, but TJ has been really good to me. I'll still consider everything you told me though.”

“That's all I ask.”

As much as Cyrus wished TJ and Buffy could get along, he didn't see it happening anytime soon. He was glad Buffy wasn't asking more of him. He hoped he could continue being TJ's friend for a long time. He enjoyed spending time with TJ so much, he almost felt guilty for it.


	5. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus begin texting each other, and TJ finally comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 12/11/18

❝ ** _He hoped he could continue being TJ's friend for a long time. He enjoyed spending time with TJ so much, he almost felt guilty for it._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

The minute TJ got home, he sat down on the nearest chair — which happened to be a barstool by the kitchen counter — and started texting Cyrus. His father was in the kitchen putting a frozen pizza into the oven.

TJ sent a short message, asking Cyrus if he was able to text at the moment. A few minutes later, he got a response. He grinned as he read Cyrus' message.

_‘Yeah, of course,’_ was all it said but it made TJ glow with excitement.

TJ eagerly typed back a reply, hesitating slightly before hitting send. This back-and-forth conversation continued for quite some time, TJ pausing before sending each message. Cyrus, on the other hand, was pressing send the moment he had his messages typed due to the fact that he was supposed to be talking with Buffy and Andi. He really didn't want to lose this chance at texting TJ, but he didn't want to appear rude to his friends either. He thought he was doing a good job of sending his messages in a clandestine way until Andi asked who he was texting.

_‘Alas,’_ Cyrus thought to himself.  _‘My cover has been blown.’_

At the same time, a similar situation was taking place in the Kippen kitchen. Although TJ wasn't trying to keep his texting a secret, he nearly leapt out of his seat when his father tried to peek at his phone in sudden interest, asking who he was texting.

TJ tilted the screen towards his chest so his father couldn't see, “My friend.”

“Which one? Reed or Lester?” his father asked.

TJ rolled his eyes, “I have other friends, dad.”

“Then why have I never heard you talk about these ‘other friends?’”

“I don't know. Mom knows about them. I guess I just forgot to mention it to you.”

“Oh, really? So if I were to look at your contacts right now, I'd see someone other than Reed and Lester?”

“Yeah. Wait, why—?”

Before TJ could even question what his father was saying, his phone was taken right from his hands.

“Underdog,” his father read the phone's screen. “Either someone's parents really love Rocky, or your life has become one big cliché.”

“Neither. It's just a nickname I have for my friend.” TJ stood up to get his phone but his father turned his body away to block TJ's reach. “Can I have my phone back now?”

“Sure. One last question though.”

TJ groaned, “Shoot.”

“What's this friend's name?”

“Cyrus,” he answered, grabbing his phone and sitting back down. He looked at the screen and frowned when he noticed he hadn't received a new message. “I... got left on read.”

“What's that?” TJ's father asked.

“He saw my message but didn't answer.”

“Ouch.”

TJ felt an inexplicable panic but decided to swallow his feelings so his father wouldn't tease him. He stared at his phone impatiently, internally pleading with the not-present Cyrus to answer. He didn't want to send another message yet as he thought it'd make him seem excessive or desperate.

“So, this Cyrus fellow,” his father's voice interrupted his thoughts. “He must be a pretty close friend. I've never seen you this attached to your phone.”

“I mean, I guess.” TJ replied honestly, “We actually haven't known each other too long.”

“Doesn't matter how long you know a guy. Some people are just born to be friends. They can chat once and it's as if they were raised together!”

“Well, I wouldn't say me and Cyrus are like  _that_. We get along pretty well though.”

As his father opened his mouth to speak, TJ's phone vibrated. TJ looked at the screen and saw Cyrus had replied.

_‘Sorry. Still with Buffy and Andi. They asked me to get off my phone. TTYL,’_  the message said.

TJ quickly wrote back,  _‘Don't apologise. I forgot you were with your friends. I would've waited to text you if I knew. Call me when you're free?’_

• • •

Cyrus' heart beamed with joy. He couldn't wait to get home and call TJ. He stared at his phone in disbelief that the message he received was even real, his hands shaking with excitement.

“Earth to Cyrus,” Buffy waved. “You can put your phone away any day now.”

“Oops, my bad. I'll go do that.” Cyrus fumbled with his phone to put it into his pocket, but his shakiness caused him to lose his grip and it fell, skittering to the floor.

Buffy leaned over to pick it up, the screen flashing awake in her grip. Cyrus silently scolded himself for not putting a password on his phone. Buffy handed the phone back to him but her eyes grazed over the screen by accident.

“He wants you to call him?” she asked.

“Yeah but I'll do it later so don't worry.”

“No, go ahead and do it now. I have something I'd like to say to him.”

“Really? What about you, Andi? Are you okay with that?”

Andi nodded so Cyrus called TJ, putting him on speaker phone. TJ picked up almost immediately.

“Underdog? You're already free?” TJ's voice asked.

Cyrus cleared his throat, “Uh, not quite. I'm still with Buffy and Andi but I put you on speaker phone.”

“By the way,” Andi started. “What's this ‘underdog’ thing? I've heard you say that before.”

“You've never heard of an underdog before?” TJ asked her. “It's where you push someone on the swings and run under them.”

“It's also a weaker person who no one thinks would win in a competition or something,” Cyrus chimed in.

“Which you're  _not_. You're not weak and I think you could win anything if you tried.”

“Shall we come back to reality? I'm  _totally_  weak. I can't do a single push-up.” Cyrus' face scrunched up, “Which is totally embarrassing and I don't know why I told you that.”

“There's more to strength than just push-ups.”

“That's easy for you to say.”

Buffy and Andi looked at each other in bewilderment of how quickly the two boys conversed as if they were alone. Andi was quick to take control of the situation and got their attention.

“Actually,” she spoke up. “I  _know_  what an underdog is. I was just wondering its significance here.”

“Oh. It's just a nickname he has for me,” Cyrus told her before turning his attention back to the phone. “I need a new nickname for you. Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy is too long.”

TJ laughed, “Well, I can't give  _myself_  a nickname. That'd be weird.”

“I'll come up with it then. You just tell me if you like my ideas.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

“Hm... What about TJ Kitten?”

“No way! That'll ruin my tough guy persona,” he joked.

“Okay, then... Texty TJ?”

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

“Haha, maybe. How about DJ Fruity?”

“What does that one even mean? I'm starting to think you're just bad at nicknames.”

Buffy butted into the conversation, “How about Fly on the Wall? I think it suits you since you love eavesdropping so much.”

“I...” TJ opened his mouth but couldn't muster a retort.

Buffy clenched her jaw, “So, were you _ever_ planning to tell Cyrus the truth or do _I_ have to?”

“Tell me the truth about what?” Cyrus frowned.

TJ's side of the call went silent. Despite being unable to see him, Cyrus could tell TJ was wearing a serious expression on his face. Finally, TJ spoke up. However, his voice came out hoarse; weak, almost.

“Cyrus, I'm so sorry,” he said. “I tried to tell you all day but we kept getting interrupted. And I didn't want to tell you at the party because I thought it'd ruin your night.”

Cyrus spoke slowly, “So... What is it, then? You can tell me.”

“Well, I was hoping we could talk alone but you deserve to know. And I can't stand this guilty feeling any longer.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “I overheard you when you were talking to your friends. I didn't mean to! I was just trying to wait for you guys to finish talking. But... then I heard you say... who you have a crush on.”

“You... You heard that?! What did you...? I— Then— You... You  _know?_  You know that I'm...?” Cyrus could barely get the words out. The alarms in his brain were blaring so loudly, it muffled all of his thoughts, leaving him a stammering mess. He was shaky and Buffy felt like she was to blame for it. She reached over to take his hand and Andi followed suit.

TJ felt catastrophically more guilty than before, but wanting to make things right, he tried to reassure Cyrus, “Listen. I don't know who this Jonah person is. Heck, I don't even know the names of the guys on my team. So... you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I can't exactly gossip about someone I don't know. And for the record, whoever Jonah is, he'd be lucky to have you. You're great, Cyrus, and I hope you'll still be my friend after this.”

“You still want to be my friend?” Cyrus asked.

“Why wouldn't I? You're not the one who messed up. I am. If anything, you should be mad at me.

“I'm not mad, though! It was an honest mistake.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't make it right.”

“Maybe not but it's easily forgivable.”

Andi coughed, standing up from her seat, “Sorry to interrupt but I have to go now. I wanted to buy a new shirt today.”

“Andi, wait,” Buffy stopped her. “I didn't  _just_  want to talk to Cyrus today. There's something I need to tell the both of you.”

Cyrus and Andi both gave her their attention. She let out a breath with a frown. “The fortune teller at your party was right. I'm moving.”

“When?” Cyrus asked.

“Why?” Andi added.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the phone call, TJ felt his heart drop. “The fortune teller was right?” he whispered almost inaudibly.

Now, she may have hated his guts, but after Buffy heard his whispered question, she couldn't help but sympathize with him. She could see how much this was affecting him.

Cyrus could tell from TJ's voice that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He wished he knew so he could help TJ, but he trusted him to bring up his ‘stuff’ when he was ready.


	6. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ turns to Buffy for help, and Cyrus is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 12/18/18

❝ _ **Cyrus could tell from TJ's voice that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He wished he knew so he could help TJ, but he trusted him to bring up his ‘stuff’ when he was ready.**_ ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Buffy finished sharing her disheartening news. Andi and Cyrus badly wanted her to stay in Shadyside, but she said the decision was final. The three of them finished the rest of their baby taters in silence, only speaking to ask for refills.

TJ had already hung up the call, saying he had to set the table for dinner. His father put the cooked pizza on top of the stove to cool and then sat down in the dining room where TJ was placing napkins. After putting the last napkin down, he sat across from his father.

“So, when's mom coming home?” TJ asked.

His father shook his head, “Not until tomorrow. She's working the night shift.”

“What? You could've told me that  _before_ I set her a place at the table,” he grumbled.

TJ's mother was a nurse in the emergency department. It was a hard job since she had to work 12 hours a day, four days a week, with the occasional overtime. Plus, she worked both day shifts and night shifts so her sleep schedule was in ruins. TJ felt so grateful that she still spent time with him on her days off, even though she probably wanted time to herself. His father, on the other hand, was an accountant. TJ had no idea how his father could stand such a dull job despite his laid-back personality. And he had even less of a clue as to how he and his father could be related, what with his father's profession being focused on math while TJ didn't understand numbers at all.

Neither of his parents were home too often, but TJ didn't mind. He understood that they were only trying to provide him with a lot of opportunities. Sadly, he felt as though he were wasting their efforts. He had a limited set of skills and none of them would get him a stable job like his parents.

For the longest time, basketball was all he really had going for him. And everyone was supportive of TJ because they saw no other options for him. It was either basketball or magically become good at school, and basketball seemed much easier than the latter. However, one day, some girl showed up and threw TJ's whole plan off its course. Not only was she great at basketball, but she was smart too. It made TJ feel the most frustrated he had ever been. Here this girl was, with more options available to her than hairs on her head, and yet she decided to play the same sport as TJ. He felt threatened. He just wanted to be rid of her. But the more he acted rude towards her, the worse he felt about himself.

“Your mom's eating with us in spirit,” TJ's father joked. “That's why she needs a place at the table.”

TJ sighed, “Okay, let's eat, then.”

His father put the pizza on the table and they each grabbed a slice. They made small talk while they ate but TJ shot down any attempt his father made at talking about school.

“How's that friend of yours?” his father asked, and TJ was glad the subject was changed. “Cyrus, was it? That's who you were talking to on the phone, yeah?”

“Uh, he's alright, I think. He just found out his best friend's moving though so he's probably upset.”

“I thought  _you_  were his best friend.”

“I never said that.”

“But it sure seemed like you were close from what I heard.”

“You were eavesdropping on my phone call?!”

“Not on purpose. You were talking in the same room as me. It's hard not to overhear.”

TJ opened his mouth to complain, but shut it when he realised he was being hypocritical. He had done the same thing to Cyrus. And yes, he had already apologised, but the guilty feeling never left. However, it  _was_  beginning to.

• • •

The next day at school, Buffy found TJ to remind him to show up for tutoring. It was a very brief reminder as she didn't like talking to TJ more than what was necessary, and then she was on her way.

“Wait, Buffy!” TJ went after her, “I need to talk to you.”

She stopped walking, crossed her arms, and turned to face him. “Make it quick, then.”

His eyes nervously bounced around the hallway, “Uh, not here.”

“Fine. Come in here,” she stepped into an empty classroom, holding the door open for TJ.

“Won't people come in here?”

“Yeah, but not for a while. And I already told you to make this quick so it shouldn't even be a problem.”

“Right... Okay, so basically, you were right. About everything. I think I might have a, um... a math dyslexia. And I should talk to someone about it. Especially Coleman.”

Buffy smiled to herself, “I'm glad you have some sense in that stubborn brain of yours.”

TJ inwardly rolled his eyes, “Anyway, I totally plan to do what you said. I'll get tested for a learning disability and everything. But...”

“You still want me to do your math homework.”

“Only for a while. Until my next game. I... I want to play one more time before I have to announce my problems to the whole world. Before everyone starts looking at me differently; feeling sorry for me.”

Buffy was furious with herself. Again, she couldn't help sympathizing with TJ. She wished she could just hate him for what he did to her, but it was difficult. She began wondering if being around Cyrus for so long had an effect on her ability to hate.

With a sigh, she agreed to help TJ. “But this will be the only time I help you,” she told him sternly.

“Of course.”

He handed her his math sheets and then they went to leave the classroom. TJ opened the door, expecting its full swing, only for it to come to a sudden stop halfway. A light thud could be heard. TJ and Buffy looked at each other with a brow raised in curiosity. They looked behind the door.

“Cyrus?” they asked in unison.

Cyrus rubbed his forehead and glanced up through the pain. “TJ? And... Buffy?” he asked, his eyes squinted. “What were you two doing together? In an empty classroom, no less.”

“Um, more importantly, are you okay? Did I hit you with the door?” TJ asked, partly in concern and partly to change the subject.

“I'm fine. It didn't hurt that bad,” he said as he removed his hand from his head.

“It looks like a bruise is starting to form,” Buffy said.

“Oh. Really?” Cyrus reached up to feel and winced. “Okay, maybe I'll just go to the infirmary real quick and get some ice.”

“I'll come with you!” TJ and Buffy exclaimed, once again in sync. They both glared at each other.

“I'm his best friend. I should go,” Buffy argued.

“Well, I'm the one who hit him with the door so I should go to make it up to him,” TJ challenged back.

Cyrus sighed, “I can go by myself, guys. It's not like the door hit my legs. I'm fully capable of walking.”

Although Cyrus enjoyed the attention he was getting from his friends, he dreaded the repercussions. He knew it was only a matter of time before they started asking him to choose between them. And he'd obviously have to pick his best friend, but he didn't want to lose TJ.


	7. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is left with no one to hang out with, and TJ gives a fake excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 12/26/18

❝ ** _He knew it was only a matter of time before they started asking him to choose between them. And he'd obviously have to pick his best friend, but he didn't want to lose TJ._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Cyrus gently pressed the bag of ice against his forehead. He was sitting on the examination table in the nurse's office, his feet dangling over the edge.

“You can take that ice with you to class,” the nurse told him before turning back towards the cupboards where she was organising various items, such as cotton pads and tongue depressors.

“Okay. Thank you,” he replied, hopping off the table and walking out the door.

He sighed to himself as he headed to class. He had snuck away from Buffy and TJ while they were arguing, and he was worried he might run into them again. Luckily for Cyrus, he made it to class without any run-ins. In fact, he didn't see either of them for the rest of the day. At lunchtime, he asked Andi where Buffy was and she told him that she had basketball practice.

For the next few days, Cyrus had limited interactions with Buffy and TJ. They saw each other in the halls, but after school and during lunch, they were always busy. Sometimes with basketball and others with tutoring. One day, Cyrus asked Buffy if she wanted to go to The Spoon with him and Andi, but she told him she had too much homework.

“But we barely got any today,” Cyrus said to her.

“Well, I got extra. Talk to you later,” was all she replied.

He decided to try asking TJ but was shot down by him as well.

“Sorry, can't. Buffy's tutoring me again today,” TJ answered.

“But she told me she was doing homework.”

“She's doing her homework while she tutors me. Let's hang another time. Alright?”

Cyrus sadly nodded his head, “Okay. Another time.”

“I guess it's just me and you,” Cyrus sighed to Andi when they sat down in The Spoon.

“Actually,” Andi paused, deciding whether she should say anything, “Jonah's coming.”

She felt bad knowing Cyrus had a crush on him, but she didn't want to break up with Jonah just to make Cyrus feel better. It didn't seem fair to her.

“Why didn't you ask me first? Or at least tell me sooner,” Cyrus frowned.

Andi shrugged, “Sometimes it's just easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission.”

“It's not easier for me though! I usually mentally prepare myself before hanging out with you two. Now I have no time to do that.”

“I'm sorry, Cyrus. I should've considered your feelings more,” Andi said with furrowed brows. “You can leave now if you want. I'll tell Jonah that Buffy asked you to help time her drills or something.”

Cyrus thought for a moment before sighing, “You know what? I'll take you up on that.” Then, he begrudgingly left Andi alone to spend time with her boyfriend.

Buffy was the first person his mind went to as he tried to think of something to do. When Andi was busy, he could always go to her, just like he could go to Andi when Buffy was busy. But this time, he could go to neither of them as both were unavailable. Cyrus decided to go to the only place he knew of for when he was alone: the swings.

When he got there, he was content to find they were empty. He took a seat and allowed the swing to drift back and forth. It was a constant, soothing motion that Cyrus was in control of. That's why the swings calmed him. He was in control; he was safe.

As Cyrus swung, he let his mind wander towards what had been bothering him most recently. Usually, that was Jonah, so he was surprised when he thought of TJ instead. Cyrus had good intrapersonal skills. He understood his emotions and what caused them. However, sometimes, his life moved at such a quick pace that he only noticed his emotions when he took a break to actually analyse them.

Cyrus began to think of how much time Buffy and TJ were spending together. Though they may not be spending it together by choice, it bothered him. All he wanted was for his best friend and his new friend to get along, but when he had pictured it in his head, he had imagined that he would be with them. Instead, he was left alone.

Cyrus took his phone from his pocket and stared at the screen dejectedly. He went to his contacts and found TJ's name. Holding his breath, he let his finger hover over TJ's number, debating whether he should call.

• • •

TJ was lying in bed, eating dry cereal out of the box. He wondered if Cyrus was a bad luck charm as he found himself feeling guilty more often after meeting him.

 _‘Or maybe I'm just beginning to notice how much of a jerk I am compared to him,’_ TJ thought to himself.

Ever since he convinced Buffy to do his homework, TJ felt like the absolute worst. He just wanted to stay in bed all day. He even pretended he already had plans when Cyrus asked him to hang out.

When his phone began to ring, his hand jolted, sending the box of cereal flying and spilling its contents all over his lap. Sighing, he dusted himself off, cereal landing on the floor for future TJ to clean up. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and looked at the screen. Eyes widening, he choked on cereal and began to cough. He nervously pressed the ‘answer’ button, afraid of what was to come.

“Hey. Sorry for calling. I know you're busy studying,” Cyrus' voice came out the receiver. “Honestly, I don't know why I'm calling. I just felt like I needed to talk to you. I can call back later if you want though!”

TJ frowned, “No, it's okay. I can talk now. What's up?”

“Nothing really. Just swinging myself into oblivion at the playground,” he chuckled. “Are you sure you can talk though? Won't Buffy be upset at you?”

“Uh... She went to the washroom. It'll be fine.”

“Oh! Okay, then. So what are you studying right now? I know she's helping you with math but I don't know which unit.”

“All of the units.”

“Really? No wonder you have tutoring so often. It'll take a while to get through the whole curriculum.”

“Yeah... Speaking of which, I should get back to work.”

“Right. Talk to you later,” TJ went to hang up the call but Cyrus' voice perked up again. “Actually, could I say hi to Buffy too?”

“She won't be back for a while. She's still in the washroom doing, you know... girl things.”

“Oh. I'll just call her instead, then.”

Alarms went off in TJ's head. If Cyrus called Buffy, he might find out that TJ lied. He quickly shouted with urgency, “No, don't!”

“...Why not?”

“Um... She left her phone here. She doesn't have it on her. Sorry for shouting, by the way. I just... didn't want you to waste your time.”

“Well, thank you, I guess.” Cyrus continued cautiously, “So, Buffy trusts you enough to leave her phone with you now? You guys have gotten really close.”

TJ was shocked at the bitterness in Cyrus' voice. He didn't think it was even possible for Cyrus to sound that way. TJ chose his next words carefully.

“Not really,” he said. “She still hates me, I still hate her. She just forgot her phone in her pencil case. It's not like we've bonded over math equations.”

Cyrus forced himself to joke, “What about basketball? You guys spend so much time together, a stranger would think you're dating.”

“Well, you're not a stranger, Cyrus. So you know it's not like that. As if I'd ever date Buffy!”

“You're right. You know, TJ, if I'm being honest with myself, I think I'm just jealous.”

“ _Jealous?_  Of what?”

“That you and Buffy have so many excuses to hang out. That all my friends are hanging out without me. That I'm here, swinging at the playground while my best friend and my crush are probably making googoo eyes at each other and flirting.”

“Wait... What was that last one?”

Cyrus sighed, “You already know about my crush on Jonah, right? Well, he and Andi are dating, and Andi invited him to The Spoon without telling me. So, yeah. There's that.”

“Wow, I didn't know they were dating. I'm sorry. That must suck.”

“It's whatever. I doubt he'd want to date me even if he wasn't already dating her.”

“You don't know that! Maybe he likes you too.”

“Maybe.” Cyrus smiled softly to himself, “Thanks, TJ. I really needed to get that out. I'll let you get back to work now. Tell Buffy I said hi.”

“Of course. Bye, Cyrus.”

“Bye.”

Cyrus hung up the phone call and TJ fell back into his bed. After their conversation, TJ was determined to become a better person. If not for himself, then for Cyrus who deserved friends that didn't lie to him; friends that didn't stay in a bedroom with cereal on the floor.


	8. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus helps TJ come to terms with his learning disability, and TJ questions his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 01/01/19

❝ ** _After their conversation, TJ was determined to become a better person. If not for himself, then for Cyrus who deserved friends that didn't lie to him; friends that didn't stay in a bedroom with cereal on the floor._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Buffy caught the ball as her teammate passed it to her. She could hear Cyrus cheering loudly into a megaphone behind her.

“Bex! Bowie! Over here!” he shouted, and Buffy knew the rest of her friends must've arrived. “I'm sorry. Is this too loud? It only has one setting! I'm sorry!”

Buffy couldn't help laughing, almost causing her team a turnover. Luckily, she composed herself fast enough and passed the ball to a teammate. As she ran up to the net, he passed the ball back and she took a shot. It went through the net with a satisfying ‘thump.’ Buffy turned around to smile at her friends who all stood up to cheer her name into the megaphones Cyrus brought. As Buffy returned her attention back to the court, her friends sat back down.

Andi turned towards Cyrus, “Ooh, we can also use these to yell at TJ!”

“Why would we wanna do that?” Cyrus asked with furrowed brows.

“To get him to pass Buffy the ball?”

“He's my friend. I'm not gonna yell at him. Besides, he  _will_  pass her the ball. And if he doesn't, we can talk to him in a civil way.”

“Buffy tried that. Remember? It didn't work.”

“He's different now.”

"With you, maybe."

“Then  _I'll_  talk to him,” he glanced around the court but couldn't see TJ. “If I can find him, that is.”

He stood up and scanned the gymnasium with his eyes, trying to find him. Finally, he looked to his left and saw TJ leaning against the bleachers. Cyrus made his way towards him, stumbling over people's feet. As he approached, he put his hand on the railing by TJ's head, but TJ didn't pay him any attention. His eyes remained set on the court in front of him.

“You're not playing? I thought you would be for sure with all that practice you've had all week.”

TJ scowled, “Yeah, way to rub it in.”

“I'm sorry. I guess I'm still bitter about that. I shouldn't have brought it up now though. My bad.”

“No, no, you're fine. But... can you leave me alone right now?”

“I just want to make sure you're alright.”

“Who cares? Go back and watch your friend play. I want to be alone.”

Before Cyrus could argue, TJ walked away, leaving the gymnasium. Cyrus glanced between Buffy and the door TJ had just walked through. He wanted to support his friends. Both of them. But he knew one of them needed him more at the moment. Cyrus followed after TJ and found him getting something out of a vending machine.

The two sat down across from each other, neither saying a word to the other. Only the sounds of cheering from the gymnasium and TJ's fidgeting with his chip bag could be heard.

“They won't let me play,” TJ finally said. “They won't let me play because I'm failing math. Soon I'll be completely off the team for good.”

“It's that bad?” Cyrus asked.

“ _Apparently_ ,” he huffed. “It's not fair! Just because I can't do some stupid math, I don't get to do the one thing I'm _actually_ good at.”

Cyrus frowned sympathetically, “That sucks... I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, it  _does_ suck.”

They slipped back into silence, only this time it felt more awkward. Every cheer heard from the gymnasium made Cyrus wince. The crinkle of Tj's chip bag caused discomfort. It became unbearable, so he opened his mouth to break the silence, as well as to comfort his friend; however, TJ beat him to it.

“I lied to you,” he spoke up, shocking Cyrus. “When you invited me to The Spoon, I didn't really have tutoring. And when you called me, Buffy wasn't really in the washroom. Well... Actually, she could've been, but I wouldn't know since we weren't together.”

Cyrus frowned. He felt as if someone jammed their fist into his chest. “...Why?” was all he could get out.

“I've been upset these past couple days — by my own fault. I hope you won't hate me too much for this, but you deserve to know the truth.” TJ took a deep breath before continuing, “I tricked Buffy into doing my homework for me. That's why she's been so busy lately. I'm going to come clean to a teacher about it though.”

“I don't get it,” Cyrus deepened his frown. “Buffy's already helping you with math. Why would you need her to do your homework too?”

“Because my brain doesn't work. It doesn't matter how much she tutors me. I don't understand any of it.” He grabbed at his head in frustration, “Buffy said I might have this math dyslexia.”

“I think that's dyscalculia.”

“Embarrassing is what it is.”

“Why? It's actually pretty common. And your teacher wouldn't be able to fail you for having it either.”

TJ let what Cyrus said sink in. Suddenly, he was hit with a realisation. “Coleman can't fail me!” he exclaimed.

“You could be playing basketball... right now.”

“Buffy was right,” TJ sighed. “ _You're_  right. I guess I'll talk to Coleman.”

“And now that you'll most likely be playing again... Do you think you could pass the ball to Buffy more often?”

TJ's mood turned sour, “Is that why you came to talk to me? So you could get me to pass the ball?”

“No, I told you, I came to make sure you were alright. Yeah, Buffy's my friend, and I always want to help her, but you're my friend too.”

TJ sat silently in thought for a moment before grinning ear-to-ear.

“So... Are we good now, TJ Kitten?” Cyrus asked.

He laughed, “Stop with that nickname! It's awful!”

“Would you prefer I call you Mopey?”

“That one's new,” his brow raised. “Where'd it come from?”

“From the impressive amount of moping you've done since I met you.”

“I don't mope  _that_  much!”

It was Cyrus' turn to raise a brow, “Are you sure about that?”

“Uh, yeah. I think I would remember doing it if I really did it that much.”

“After my bar mitzvah, you moped around at school when you wanted to talk to me. Just today, I found you moping beside the bleachers. And apparently, you've been moping these entire past few days about your homework situation.” Cyrus spoke as if rehearsing a script.

TJ put his hands up in defeat, “Okay, okay, I get it. I mope a lot. But I promise you right now, I plan to change that. This is the start of a new and improved TJ who doesn't just mope and tell lies.”

“TJ, you already do more than that.” Cyrus went to take TJ's hand over the table — similar to what he and the GHC did to comfort each other — but worrying what TJ might think, he pulled his hand back, clasping it with his own.

“Like what?”

“Like helping me get muffins. And leading a basketball team. And always trying to be a better person. I could go on, but would you really want me to?”

“It's tempting,” TJ smirked. “I like hearing you compliment me.”

“Well, then I also think you're really cool,” he said and instantly regretted.

TJ's smirk turned into a grin, “Oh, I'm cool, huh?”

“Yes, well, to me at least. But that doesn't mean much.”

“What are you talking about? That means everything!”

“TJ, I'm literally the most uncool person in Shadyside.  _Everyone_  is ‘really cool’ to me.”

“No way. You're the  _coolest!_  Well... Second to me, of course.”

Cyrus laughed, “Thanks.”

The two of them talked some more, occasionally taking cheese puffs out of TJ's chip bag. The background sounds of cheering eventually ceased and the doors to the gymnasium opened, people flooding out. Cyrus' attention snapped toward the door, his face filled with worry.

“What's wrong?” TJ asked in concern.

“I completely forgot about the game. Buffy's going to  _kill_  me.”

“I'm sure she'll understand.”

Cyrus looked at TJ with raised eyebrows, challenging his statement.

TJ rolled his eyes playfully, “Come on, Underdog. She's your best friend, right? She  _has_  to understand.”

“I suppose,” he fidgeted with his hands nervously. He wanted to hope for the best, but when it came to Buffy and TJ, anything could happen. Especially since she hated him so much.

“Oh, hey, guys!” Buffy came over, faking a smile. “How'd you like the game? I'm surprised you could see it from here.”

Cyrus gulped, “Buffy, I can explain.”

“Explain what? Why my best friend was too busy chatting up Toxic TJ Kippen to watch my game?”

“I'm sorry! I won't miss the next one. I promise!”

“Why? Will TJ be in that one?”

“Please, Buffy. I can really explain. Can we talk about this? Let's go to The Spoon today! I'll pay for the baby taters to make it up to you.”

“Can't. I'll be too busy doing your boyfriend's homework.”

TJ jumped into the conversation, “You don't have to. I'll talk to Coleman. I— I shouldn't have asked you to do it in the first place. I'm sorry.”

Buffy blinked in shock before saying, “Okay, I'm going to gloss over the fact that you didn't deny being Cyrus' boyfriend, because did  _TJ Kippen_  just  _apologise_  to me?”

“It's a two-for-one deal. You get me and Cyrus' apologies for the price of one. But you don't have to accept mine.”

“ _Or_  mine,” Cyrus added. “Though I'd be very grateful if you did!”

Buffy pursed her lips in thought, “I'm feeling generous today. I'll forgive you both.”

“Really?!” TJ and Cyrus asked excitedly in unison.

“Yeah. TJ, I get why you asked me to do your homework, so I agreed even though I didn't have to. And Cyrus, you can explain yourself when we go to The Spoon today.”

“So we  _are_  going?” Cyrus asked.

“Well, yeah. I'm not doing TJ's homework anymore.”

Cyrus smiled at Buffy and stood up from his chair. He spread his arms apart, holding them out expectantly.

“What?” Buffy asked.

“Reconciliation hug,” he answered.

Buffy let out a sigh but smiled. She walked closer to Cyrus and they hugged. TJ awkwardly coughed into a closed fist.

“Well,” he stood up. “I'm gonna get going now. See you later, Underdog.”

Cyrus broke away from his hug with Buffy, “Oh, yeah! See you, TJ.”

TJ smiled and then nodded toward Buffy who nodded back. While he walked away, he thought about what had just happened. Not only did he apologise to Buffy — something he never thought he'd do — but he let her call him Cyrus' boyfriend. He couldn't tell how it made him feel. The thought of being Cyrus' boyfriend didn't upset him or anything, but he didn't exactly want to go around telling people he and Cyrus were dating. As far as he knew, Cyrus saw him as a friend. However, TJ was beginning to question how  _he_  saw Cyrus.


	9. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ asks his mother for advice, and Cyrus explains himself to Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 01/08/19

❝ _ **As**_   _ **far**_ _ **as he knew, Cyrus saw him as a friend. However, TJ was beginning to question how**_ **he** ** _saw Cyrus._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

TJ never had a crush on someone before. When he was younger, he was a firm believer in ‘cooties’ and found not just  _girls_  gross, but romance in general. As he got older, he became so focused on basketball that he never had the time for friends, let alone dating. Now, he was the same basketball-obsessed guy but he suddenly wanted to put time aside for others. He finally saw there was more to his life than basketball, and that there was more to  _him_  than his skill at the sport. Cyrus was the one who helped him realise it. And for that, TJ was grateful, but he was unsure of how he felt past that. Namely, whether or not he had a crush on Cyrus.

When he got home, his mother was asleep on the sofa with the television on. Knowing how tired she must be, TJ did his best to keep quiet. He took light steps toward the cupboards in the kitchen, then grabbed a box of cereal and a ceramic bowl. He poured the cereal and turned to the fridge to get milk. But, as he turned, his elbow bumped into the bowl. It was light, and nothing spilt out, but it caused TJ's mother to jump awake.

“Huh?! Who's there?” she cried.

“It's just me, mom. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.” TJ left his bowl on the counter and made his way over to his mother.

“Oh, it's fine, honey. I shouldn't be sleeping on the couch anyway.” She sat up and moved to one end of the sofa, making room for TJ to sit beside her.

As he took a seat, he swallowed. “Um... Actually, mom, could I ask you something?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Promise not to laugh?”

“At you? Never.”

He swallowed again, “How do you know if you have a crush on someone?”

His mother's eyes slightly widened before she regained her composure. “Well... You'll think about that person a lot. Like, more than you think about your friends. You'll want to talk to them a lot and to see them as much as possible. Stuff like that.”

“Makes sense,” TJ nodded to himself and turned his attention back to his mother. “But how do you know the difference between a good friend and a crush? Is there some sort of test you can do? Or, like, a sign that you're into them?”

She thought for a moment and her eyes lit up, “Sometimes your heart might race when you're with them.”

“Okay. Thanks, mom.”

“No problem. But why are you asking this? Is there someone you like?”

“No. I thought there might be but now I'm pretty sure I just see them as a friend.”

“Well, if there ever is anybody you like, you better introduce that special person to me!”

“I will,” TJ said. “You should go sleep, though. You're probably tired from work.”

His mother stood up with a stretch, “You're right. I'm gonna go to my room. I'll see you in time for dinner. Love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”

After she was gone, TJ stood up and finished making his bowl of cereal. He sat down at the counter to eat it, his mind drifting toward Cyrus. He had worried he was falling for Cyrus. It would mean bad news for TJ since he knew Cyrus liked Jonah. But after his mother told him that his heart would race if he had a crush, TJ was certain he didn't have one.

• • •

Buffy and Cyrus sat across from each other, an empty basket once containing baby taters between them. Cyrus anxiously sipped his milkshake while Buffy processed his explanation.

“So, you're telling me you were busy playing nursemaid to TJ?” she asked.

“Not playing nursemaid. Being a well-needed friend!” Cyrus put his milkshake down. “I know I should've been there for your whole game, and I'm sorry for missing it. But TJ really needed someone.”

“And that ‘someone’ just  _had_  to be you?”

“Well,  _no_. But who else was going to be there for him? All his teammates were busy with the game and I don't know if he has other friends.”

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh, “Well, considering how unlikable he is, I'd be surprised if he did.”

“So you understand why I had to be the one to help him?”

“Yeah. I don't like it but I know it's how you are. If you see someone who needs help, you'll be there.” She rolled her eyes, “Even if they don't deserve it.”

“ _Everyone_  deserves help.”

“Cyrus, you're too naïve for this world,” she smiled.

He smiled back, “Hey, I'm just the right amount of naïve!”

“Oh, yeah? Well, tell me about this ‘boyfriend’ business, then.”

“First of all, how are those things even related? And second,  _what_  boyfriend business?”

“You don't remember? I mentioned ‘your boyfriend’ and TJ  _immediately_  responded as if I was talking about him!”

“You  _were_  talking about him.”

“Not my point. You guys are really close. Close enough for him to let me get away with calling him your boyfriend. Close enough for him to  _apologise_  to me!”

“ _Or_... maybe he genuinely felt sorry for what he did.”

“Not likely. TJ Kippen does  _not_  have a conscience.”

Cyrus crossed his legs, “I wouldn't say  _that_. I mean, he's apologised to me over the smallest things. Like, at my bar mitzvah party, he apologised for accidentally raising his voice a bit.”

Buffy's eyebrows raised. “He apologised to you for that? I didn't think he would.”

“What do you mean?”

“I may have had some words with him when I took him to get water.”

“Buffy!”

“ _Relax_. It was nothing major. But... I may have scolded him for shouting at you.” She looked straight at Cyrus, “So he really apologised for that?”

“Yes, Buffy. He also apologised for smelling like lemons, leaving my party early, accidentally scaring me, being busy, and obviously, that time he overheard us talking.”

“Wait a minute. He apologised for smelling like lemons?”

“Well, not a full-blown apology, but he said sorry. He's probably said sorry for other small things but that's all I could remember.”

“Hm,” Buffy nodded to herself, her lips pursed. “You know, when you talk about him, he almost sounds like a decent human being. Maybe I wouldn't hate him so much if he acted like that around anyone other than just you.”

Cyrus playfully rolled his eyes, “I'm sure he does.”

“If he does, I've yet to see it.”

• • •

The next day, while Cyrus was watching a movie in his living room, he got a phone call from TJ. It was an unexpected call so Cyrus was shocked to see his phone light up and ring loudly. He pressed ‘answer’ and put the phone to his ear.

“What's up, Mopey?” Cyrus said.

“Wow. I was gonna invite you to hang out but you just reminded me that I already have plans to mope today. Guess I'm changing my mind!” TJ joked.

“Wait, wait, wait! I'm  _kidding_ , I'm kidding. Please. Say what you were going to.”

He laughed, “I was wondering if you'd be interested in getting ice cream. My treat! To make up for the time I ditched you at The Spoon for my bed.”

“Yeah, totally! I'd love some ice cream. And it beats staying home.”

“Cool! Meet me at the swings. I'll take you to this  _amazing_  ice cream place.”

“Right now?”

“Uh, yeah. Unless you don't want to. We can go later.”

“No, now's fine!”

“Great. See you soon, then!”

Cyrus turned off the television and put his shoes on by the door. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

“Sharon,” he called out. “Can I go get ice cream with my friend?”

“Sure! But be back before dinner, please. And don't have too much ice cream! You'll spoil your appetite!” his step-mother replied loudly from upstairs.

“Okay! Thank you! Bye!”

When he arrived at the park, Cyrus could see TJ already swinging. He walked over to him with a wave. TJ noticed him and stood up from the swings.

“Hey, Underdog! Ready to get your ice cream on?” he grinned.

“We're talking about free ice cream here, TJ. How could I  _not_  be ready?!”

TJ chuckled and gestured for Cyrus to follow him, “The ice cream shop is just this way.”

The two walked together until they came into a shop plaza. TJ led Cyrus to one of the shops there and they stopped outside the door.

“What flavour do you want? I'll go in and get it for you. And don't worry about what they have. This place has everything,” TJ said.

“Oh, really? Then I want Guacamole Sriracha,” Cyrus answered.

“Okay, maybe not everything. But I feel like you did that on purpose.”

“Mayhaps,” he smiled.

TJ smiled back, “Alright, funny guy. Wait here. I think I know what you'll like.”

A while later, TJ returned with chocolate ice cream cones in either hand. He gestured with his head for Cyrus to sit with him on the curb outside the shop. After Cyrus did as instructed, TJ sat down beside him. He passed Cyrus his cone. And as he did, their hands lightly brushed against each other, causing TJ's heartbeat to quicken. He jumped back in surprise, and Cyrus looked at him in concern.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Huh?” TJ had difficulty thinking straight. It took him a moment to understand what Cyrus asked. “Oh... Yeah. I'm great. I just got a shock when our hands touched.”

“I hate when that happens!” Cyrus exclaimed. “Piece of advice? Never jump on a trampoline with your socks on. It's just  _asking_  to be shocked.”

TJ forced a laugh. Meanwhile, he was cursing himself inwardly. He was furious with his heart for beating so fast. Especially now that he knew what it meant: that he had a crush. TJ desperately wanted not to have a crush on Cyrus. He felt like he was setting himself up for heartbreak.


	10. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ goes to his mother for more advice, and Buffy gets protective of Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 01/15/19

❝ ** _TJ desperately wanted not to have a crush on Cyrus. He felt like he was setting himself up for heartbreak._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Cyrus and TJ continued eating their ice cream. To fill the silence, Cyrus tried starting conversations, but TJ would only give one-word answers. Cyrus assumed it was because TJ didn't like talking while eating, and decided to try again once TJ was done. But really, it was because TJ was lost in thought. He finished his ice cream and then stared ahead of himself. Cyrus hurriedly took the open opportunity.

“By the way,” he said in between bites of his cone, “how did you know I like chocolate?”

“Huh?” TJ widened his eyes as if he were only realising where he was now. “Oh, because you like chocolate chocolate chip muffins. Plus, who  _doesn't_  like chocolate?”

“You'd be surprised. Todd doesn't like chocolate that much. He'll still eat it, but he won't enjoy it.”

“Todd?”

“My step-father.”

“Oh, right. I remember him from your bar mitzvah.”

Cyrus nodded, a stale silence returned between him and TJ. An awkward atmosphere was beginning to form, weighing heavy on Cyrus. He wanted to keep the conversation going, but at the same time, he didn't want any meaningless chatter. Small talk could only take you so far.

“So...” he let the word hang in the air.

“What are you doing after this?” TJ suddenly asked.

Cyrus blinked in surprise and pointed at himself, “M-me?”

“Yeah, you. Who else?” he teased.

“Oh, uh... Nothing, really. I was just gonna go back home and watch movies. Why?”

TJ thought for a moment then anxiously licked his lips, “Wanna go see something? At the theatre?”

“Sure!” Cyrus' face fell, “But I can't. I have to be home for dinner. I almost forgot.”

“Oh. Yeah. Of course. Sorry.”

“Why are you apologising?” he chuckled.

TJ fidgeted with the drawstrings of his hoodie, “I don't know.”

“Um, well, maybe we can see a movie another time. Just invite me ahead of time so I can ask my parents.”

“Sure.”

• • •

Cyrus pushed his food around with his fork. His step-mother and father looked at each other in a shared concern for him. It wasn't like Cyrus to eat with such lack of vigour. But at the moment, eating was the last thing on his mind. He was currently worried about TJ. More specifically, the distant feeling that seemed to accompany him. Cyrus couldn't comprehend the way TJ's mood changed so suddenly between going into the ice cream shop and coming back out.

“Cyrus, honey,” his step-mother spoke up. “Are you feeling okay? You're not eating much.”

“O-oh. Sorry. I just have something on my mind,” he said.

“You know you can talk to us,” his father reassured.

Cyrus sighed, “I'm just worried about my friend. He was kind of out of it today.”

“We all have bad days. Perhaps today wasn't good for him.”

“Maybe.”

“Talk to him about it. Not now, though. Finish your dinner first.”

Cyrus nodded his head and went back to eating. He decided he'd call TJ after he finished.

• • •

TJ flopped onto his bed. The moment he walked through the front door, his mother told him dinner was in the fridge. He said he wasn't hungry and excused himself to his room. There he lay, staring at his ceiling until he heard his doorknob jiggle.

“Knock knock,” his mother chimed as she let herself in, a plate of food in her hand. “I brought dinner!”

“But I told you I wasn't hungry.”

“TJ, I'm your mother. I've known you long enough to know that you're  _always_  hungry,” she rolled her eyes. “Especially after a game.”

TJ smiled before a frown took its place. “Mom? Can I talk to you again? About crushes?”

“Sure, sweetie.”

“My heart... It was beating really fast when I touched my friend's hand. Does that— Does that mean I have a crush?”

“Which friend are we talking about here?”

“ _Mom_ , it doesn't matter. Answer my question,” he whined.

“Okay, okay. Let me think.” She went silent for a moment before speaking again, “Honestly, it depends on the situation. If this is a new friend that you're still trying to make a good impression with, it might just be nerves. If you and your friend were doing something dangerous or scary, it might be fear.”

“And if it's neither?”

“Then it's probably a crush.”

• • •

Cyrus shovelled the last of his food into his mouth. He quickly washed his dish and told his parents he was going to call his friend. They nodded and he went to his bedroom. He took his phone out of his pocket and slowly dialled TJ's phone number, which he had memorised.

TJ's cell phone rang and his head shot up from his pillow. He rolled over to his bedside table and excitedly grabbed his phone. On the screen, he saw a picture of Cyrus and the name ‘Underdog’. He immediately went to answer, a grin on his face.

“Wait, what are you  _doing_ , TJ?” he hissed at himself. “Why so eager? It's just Cyrus.”

 _Cyrus_. Now he felt more  _nervous_  than excited. His finger hesitated above the ‘answer’ button. He wanted to talk to him, but he was scared he'd embarrass himself. With a deep breath, he worked up enough courage to answer the call. He let his finger hit the button.

“Huh?” he stared blankly at his screen. He took too long to answer and the call had gone to voicemail. Sighing, he went to put his phone back on the bedside table but he received a notification: a text message from Cyrus.

 _‘Hey, guess you were busy. I was just wondering how you're doing,’_ the message said.

Another message came along,  _‘If you want to talk, you know where to find me.’_

TJ didn't want to come across as fervent, so he waited before answering. However, Cyrus soon sent a third text.

_‘Btw... I'm going to The Spoon tomorrow if you want to come. Andi, Buffy and... maybe Jonah will be there.’_

TJ scowled at his screen. His chest felt tight. He was reminded of why he didn't want to have a crush on Cyrus. Because Cyrus liked Jonah.

He shot back a text,  _‘Sure, I'll come. And don't worry about me. I was just thinking about some stuff.’_

_• • •_

Cyrus popped a baby tater into his mouth. He was feeling impatient waiting for his friends to show up. Eventually, he heard the door open so he turned around. He saw Buffy come inside, Andi following closely behind her. Cyrus perked up and waved them over to him.

“Hey, guys,” he grinned. “Just letting you know, I invited TJ.”

Buffy groaned as she took a seat across from him, “Ugh, great. Now I'm going to be fifth wheel.”

Andi sat down next to her, “Actually, Jonah isn't coming.”

Cyrus felt a little upset at the news but continued speaking, “Why would you be fifth wheel anyway? We're just friends.”

“Tell that to TJ,” she scoffed. “He thinks he's your boyfriend.”

“Wait, what?!” Andi asked. “This is new information!”

“Don't listen to her,” Cyrus rolled his eyes. “She's taking that completely out of context and she knows it.”

Buffy shrugged, “I don't know, Cyrus. He just acts weird around you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He's mean to everyone ex—”

She was interrupted by the chime of the door opening. TJ walked in and looked around. When he saw the back of Cyrus' head, his eyes lit up and he broke into a smile.

Buffy nodded her head toward TJ, “See? That's  _weird_. I've never seen a smile on his face that wasn't condescending or sarcastic.”

Cyrus turned around. “Oh, hey! How's it going, TJ Kitten?”

Andi sputtered, “That nickname stuck?”

TJ slid in next to Cyrus and sighed, “No, it didn't. He's just trying to annoy me.”

“Is it working?” Cyrus waggled his eyebrows.

“If I say yes, will you stop?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay, then. Yes, it's working.”

Cyrus clapped his hands together, “Great! I've completed my daily duties of being the group nuisance.”

“Hey,” Andi leaned towards Buffy and whispered, “Are you okay with TJ, you know... being here?”

“I still don't like him, but I'm fine with it. He apologised,” she whispered back.

“He did?!” Andi whispered a little too loudly. She glanced over to TJ and Cyrus to see if they noticed but they were busy having their own conversation.

“Yeah. I'll tell you about it later. It was the weirdest thing ever.”

The two girls sat up straight and returned their attention to TJ and Cyrus' conversation.

“You should  _totally_  come, Underdog. It'll be fun! And my dad wants to meet you,” TJ was saying.

Cyrus bit his lip, “I don't know... I've never gone zip-lining before. What if the zip-line breaks while I'm on it? Or what if my hands get sweaty and they slip off the handles? I'm  _very_  prone to sweating. I sweat more than the average boy my age.”

“Don't worry. They have harnesses so even if you let go, you won't fall. And the zip-lines are made of metal or something. They never break.”

“I still don't know.”

“Aw, come on. Please?” he bumped his shoulder against Cyrus'.

“You better not be trying to peer pressure him,” Buffy glared.

“I... I'm not,” he flinched before leaning back into his seat. “If Cyrus really doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to. I just thought I'd try to convince him a bit. I know Cyrus can do anything he puts his mind to. Sometimes he doesn't realise it and needs a little push though.”

She raised a brow, “Are we talking about the same Cyrus here?”

“Yeah, I have to agree with Buffy,” Cyrus said. “You saw for yourself, TJ. I couldn't even get my own muffin.”

“But you did!”

“Only because you helped.”

“Then I'll help you again when we go zip-lining.”

“I never agreed to go.”

“But you will, right?”

Cyrus smiled, “Alright, fine. You've convinced me.”

“However,” Buffy cut in, leaning into every word she said, “you've only  _partly_  convinced me. You can be friends with Cyrus but just know... we'll have a  _serious_  problem if you make him sad.”

TJ put a hand over his heart, “I officially give you permission to slap me if I ever do.”

“I'll do much more than slap you,” she sneered.

“Buffy,” Cyrus complained. “Stop threatening him.”

“It's fine, Underdog. She's all bark and no bite,” TJ smirked.

She shrugged, “Maybe I'd just prefer not to get rabies.”

Technically, his friends were insulting each other, but Cyrus could tell it was light-hearted. He was glad TJ and Buffy were getting along; even by a bit. He was also grateful that Buffy wanted to protect him. He didn't think he needed protection from TJ, but he still appreciated her intent.


	11. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Buffy question TJ, and they all go zip-lining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 01/22/19

❝ ** _He was glad TJ and Buffy were getting along; even by a bit. He was also grateful that Buffy wanted to protect him. He didn't think he needed protection from TJ, but he still appreciated her intent._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

TJ was annoyed with himself for his confidence. He and his father were going zip-lining next weekend and he had stupidly invited his crush along. It wasn't that he didn't want to go zip-lining with Cyrus. Of course, he did. But he'd rather not be embarrassed by his father. Plus, it didn't help that this was TJ's first time inviting a crush out somewhere.

He stood up to let Cyrus out of the booth and sat back down as Cyrus walked to the restroom. Buffy and Andi looked at each other and nodded, as if agreeing on something unspoken. TJ squinted his eyes at them in suspicion.

“So,” Buffy rested her chin on the back of her hands. “Cyrus, huh?”

“What about him?” he tilted his head.

“We  _saw_  the way you looked at him, TJ!” Andi suppressed a giggle.

“I'm sorry. Who are you again?”

“I... I'm Andi.”

“Oh, I know you. You're the one dating that Jonah kid, right? Cyrus told me he might be coming. Is he not?”

“No, he's busy.”

Buffy stood, pointing a finger at TJ, “There! Just now! You smiled when you found out Jonah's not coming.”

TJ hadn't noticed he was smiling. He quickly frowned and shook his head, “Your point?”

Buffy sat back down and lowered her voice to an excited whisper, “You're  _jealous_. You  _like_  Cyrus.”

“I do not.”

“Oh, you do, too. It's really obvious. And... weird. I didn't think you could like anyone.”

“I can't. I don't,” he crossed his arms, his fingers tapping impatiently against his bicep.

“When did you start liking him?” Andi asked.

“I  _just_  said I don't like him.”

“It's not about what you said. It's about what  _we_  saw. And we saw your eyes light up the moment you noticed Cyrus.”

He trained his eyes on the restroom door, “So what if I got excited when I saw him? We're friends.”

“So are me and Buffy but we don't get excited just by seeing the back of each other's heads.”

“You two see each other all the time. I just met Cyrus a few weeks ago.”

“A few weeks is plenty of time.”

Cyrus stepped out of the restroom and TJ whipped his head towards the girls across from him. “Guys, drop it,” he hissed.

“But—”

“Fine,” Buffy interrupted. “Dropping it. But just like Andi said, it doesn't matter what you say. We  _know_  what we saw.”

TJ rubbed his temples, “Ugh, okay. Whatever. Just don't tell him.”

Andi squealed in delight.

“Hey,” Cyrus said as he sat down next to TJ, who glared at Andi. “What'd I miss?”

Buffy smiled at Cyrus, “TJ, here, was just inviting us along to go zip-lining with you guys.”

Before TJ could argue, Cyrus grinned at him, “Really?! That's so cool of you, TJ! Thank you.”

TJ felt his brain melt, “Uh, um... Yeah! No problem, Underdog.”

Cyrus looked away and TJ immediately took the chance to glare at Buffy. She smiled sweetly back at him; a false display of innocence.

“I can't  _wait_. This is gonna be so much fun!” Cyrus clasped his hands together. “Aside from the part where I inevitably fall to my death, of course. But other than that, I'll get to hang out with all of my friends.”

“You won't fall,” TJ said.

“Wanna bet? I'm telling you now, I'll definitely fall.” He gasped as if remembering something, “Jonah! I almost forgot about him. Here I said all my friends would be there but I forgot Jonah!”

TJ shrugged, “Not your fault. He's easily forgettable.”

“He is  _not!_  Oh, but do you think we can invite him too? I'd feel bad leaving him out.”

TJ looked to Buffy and Andi for help but they only smiled mischievously at him. He gritted his teeth, “Sure. The more, the merrier, right?”

• • •

‘The more, the merrier’ couldn't be further from the truth. The day for zip-lining had come and TJ's father was carpooling everyone. However, TJ had only mentioned that Cyrus would be coming. His father was unaware of the three additional kids tagging along, so he drove a five-seater car. There wasn't much room for everyone. Andi, Jonah, Cyrus, and TJ all sat shoulder-to-shoulder in the back while Buffy sat in the front passenger's seat. The car pulled up and everyone rushed out.

“Yes,  _finally_. My arms completely fell asleep in there,” Andi stretched.

“I don't know what you're complaining about,” said Buffy.

“That's because you got to sit in the front.  _We_  all had to share a small bench seat.” Cyrus turned to TJ's father, “No offence, Mr Kippen. Your car isn't small or anything. We just tried fitting too many people in it.”

“You're good,” he reassured. “And polite, too. I think this is my favourite friend of yours yet, TJ.”

“Uh, okay, dad. Let's just go zip-line now,” TJ said and began walking away with long strides.

“Wait for me!” Cyrus jogged to catch up to him.

Jonah turned to Andi, “Do we follow them?”

“I guess so,” she answered.

TJ's father got back inside his car to park it while the three remaining friends followed after Cyrus and TJ. They came across a kiosk where the two boys were talking to a woman. TJ handed her some money and she gave him two wristbands in return. Then, TJ turned around, handing Cyrus one of the wristbands. He noticed Buffy, Andi, and Jonah standing there.

“I already paid for us,” TJ said, gesturing to himself and Cyrus before looking disdainfully at Jonah. “You three will have to pay for yourselves.”

“Gee, thanks TJ,” Buffy said sarcastically. “Way to pick favourites.”

“What? You don't have money or something?”

“I do, but so does  _he!”_  she gestured both of her hands towards Cyrus. “He  _just_  had his bar mitzvah. And most people give money as gifts.”

Cyrus scoffed, “I'm  _saving_  that money for when I get into an Ivy League school.”

“An Ivy League school you won't graduate from.”

“That's just what the fortune teller said, and I choose to believe she was wrong,” he crossed his arms.

“She's been right about everything else so far.”

“All coincidences.”

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Let's just go zip-lining already. You two go ahead. I'll pay for Andi and Jonah.”

“Oh, Buffy, you don't have to—!” Andi said.

Buffy cut her off, “No, it's fine. I still owe you for that time you paid for the roller skate rentals, anyway.”

Seeing that everything was settled, TJ put his arm around Cyrus' shoulder. “Let's go, Underdog.”

Cyrus nodded and they walked away together. They stayed in comfortable silence until the zip-line came into view. Cyrus felt his nerves kick in.

“So, TJ...” he bit his lip. “Introducing me to your father on the first date, huh? I didn't expect things to move this quickly.”

TJ nearly choked, “This is a date?!”

“No, I'm kidding. Sorry. I tend to make things awkward when I'm nervous. Curse my poorly thought out jokes!”

“O-oh...” TJ ignored his disappointment and changed the subject. “So, you're feeling nervous?”

He nodded, “I know you said it'd be fine but I can't help but think of all the ways this could go wrong. It's like all of my brain cells are having a debate, but the debate is just yelling and panic.”

TJ kept quiet for a while before asking, “Do you feel like that a lot?”

“Like my brain is in a psychological warzone? No, not really. Only when I do something dangerous — which isn't often.”

They climbed up some steps, onto a platform. A staff member asked to see their wristbands and they obliged.

“Just go wait for me by the harnesses and helmets,” the staff member told them. “I'll help you shortly.”

Once again, they did as they were told. The staff member came to adjust the equipment, and the next thing Cyrus knew, he was standing in line to jump off a twenty-metre tower and hope for the best.

“You'll be fine, Underdog,” TJ reassured him, as if reading his mind.

He nodded his head but, relentless, decided to delay his imminent doom. “Shouldn't we wait for the others?”

“You're stalling.”

“Maybe. But I still think we should wait.”

TJ rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright. We'll let people pass us in line until they get here.”

“Thank you.”

Much to Cyrus' disappointment, it didn't take long for everyone else to arrive. Buffy, Andi, and Jonah approached him, only to be hassled by the rest of the line.

“Uh, we should probably go to the back,” said Jonah. “See you, Cy-Guy.”

“Hey, no need, JB! You can just take my spot,” Cyrus began to step out of line only for TJ to pull him back.

“I don't think so. You're not getting away that easy,” he said.

“Aw, crud.”

“Next in line, please!” the staff member called out. When he noticed the line wasn't moving, Cyrus looked around.

“I'm next? Oh, no. I can't be next! Somebody else can go ahead of me. I'll wait.”

Sighing, TJ stepped in front of Cyrus. “I'll go first. But I  _better_  see you at the other end of that zip-line. You got that?”

“Loud and clear,” he gulped.

Without hesitation, TJ stepped up to the zip-line. The staff member attached the harness to the cord and he jumped off the platform, letting out an enthusiastic shout. Cyrus fiddled with the straps of his helmet as he waited for his turn. His brain cells were no longer debating and were now having an all-out fist fight.

“Next in line, please!” the staff member called out again.

He stepped up to the zip-line and made the mistake of looking over the edge of the platform. His palms began to sweat and he could already see himself falling.

“You can do this,” he mumbled to himself. “You can do this.”

“Woo! Go Cyrus!” he heard Buffy cheer from behind him.

“Yeah, you got this, Cyrus!” Jonah joined in.

“We believe in you!” Andi shouted.

Cyrus took a deep breath, wiping his hands on the sides of his pants. He looked up to make sure his harness was attached to the cord, and, without thinking, stepped off the platform.

“This was a mistake!” he screamed as he glided through the air.

He kicked his legs in panic and let out a multitude of unintelligible noises. His hands had already slipped off the zip-line's handles, but he hadn't fallen, just as TJ promised. This made Cyrus feel a little safer, but he couldn't calm down as long as he was coming closer to the ground.

“Hey, Underdog. It's okay. I got you,” TJ spoke loudly from the incoming platform.

As Cyrus slowed to a halt, TJ moved to catch him. While hanging from a harness, his feet barely touching the ground, Cyrus was being held by TJ. TJ's heart was racing, but then again, so was Cyrus'. He stared at TJ, clutching his chest in an attempt to steady his heart.

 _‘Do I like TJ?’_  Cyrus asked himself but shook his head.  _‘No, I can't. I like Jonah. My heart's just beating fast because of the danger. This is like the Capilano Suspension Bridge experiment. My brain's just confused.’_

“You, uh... You okay?” TJ asked, taking Cyrus out of his thoughts.

“Me? Totally. A few of my brain cells may have jumped ship on the way down — but yeah. All good.”

“Great. Because I'm gonna let go of you now.”

“Wait, no. Don't!”

“Relax, Cyrus. You're still in your harness. You won't fall.”

Despite Cyrus' protests, TJ moved away from him, giving the staff member room to detach his harness from the cord. Cyrus followed TJ off of the platform and they took a seat on a nearby bench to wait for his friends. He was proud of himself for what he accomplished. And he was overjoyed that TJ was the one who pushed him to do it.


	12. Astoundment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus discuss literature, and Buffy shows her vulnerable side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 01/29/19

❝ _ **He was proud of himself for what he accomplished. And he was overjoyed that TJ was the one who pushed him to do it.**_ ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

People continued to get off the zip-line platform; all of them strangers to Cyrus. He was still waiting for his friends on a bench, but TJ had left to get pretzels for the both of them. More than twenty minutes had passed. Cyrus expected his friends to take a while due to the long lineup, but he hadn't thought it'd take so long for TJ to get food. He heard the sound of Andi screaming and knew it was her turn on the zip-line. Soon, she was walking towards him.

“Cyrus, hey,” she called. “Why're you by yourself?”

“Oh, TJ went to get us food,” he said.

Andi sat down next to him, “And when you say ‘us’, do you mean everyone? Or just you two?”

“He didn't clarify.”

“Uh huh,” she said sarcastically. “I'm sure he didn't.”

“Do you take me for a liar, Andi Mack?”

“No, but I take TJ for the kind of guy who wouldn't go out of his way to buy everyone food.”

“Well, you're wrong about him then.”

They continued to talk until Jonah walked towards them with a goofy grin, “That was awesome!”

“I both agree, and disagree,” Cyrus said, moving over to give Jonah room to sit.

“I'm surprised you even went on the zip-line, Cy-guy. Especially after what happened on the merry-go-round. And the skateboard.” He sat down between Andi and Cyrus, “I'm proud of you though! You totally rocked it!”

Cyrus smiled sheepishly, “All I did was scream while the harness held me.”

“Yeah, but you did something that scared you. That's great!”

“He's right, Cyrus,” Andi agreed. “And I'm proud of you too.”

Buffy came jogging towards them, a dull expression on her face. She sat down next to Andi, forcing everyone to move over. Cyrus nearly fell off of the bench but he gripped onto the sides.

“That was so boring,” Buffy faked a yawn. “Where was the challenge?”

“Where was the challenge?!” Cyrus repeated. “That  _whole thing_  was the challenge! I felt like I was dying. And that was before I even got on the zip-line.”

Buffy chuckled, “A challenge for you isn't a challenge for me.”

Before Cyrus could respond, he heard a familiar voice approaching. He turned away from Buffy to get a better look.

“Hey, Cyrus,” TJ greeted, his eyes trained on the soft pretzels he had in either hand. He had a firm grip on them inside their napkins, but he still worried he might drop one.

“TJ! You're back!” Cyrus grinned.

“I asked to make sure it was kosher, like you told me.” He handed Cyrus one of the pretzels and finally looked up, “Oh. You're all here. Uh... I would've gotten you something but you hadn't gotten off the zip-line yet.”

Cyrus' eyes gleamed as he cocked his head at Andi. She rolled her eyes at him and gave TJ a lacklustre smile.

“It's fine,” she said.

TJ nodded his head and turned his attention back to Cyrus, “Sorry I took so long, by the way. The line was moving slow.”

Cyrus waved his hand dismissively, “Forget about it. No big deal.”

“Anyway,” Buffy said. “What did you think of the zip-line, TJ?”

TJ pursed his lips in thought, “Hmm... It was cool. I wish the line wasn't so long for such a short ride though.”

“That was a short ride to you?” Cyrus stared at him, flabbergasted. “It seemed like  _forever_  to me.”

He clapped Cyrus on the shoulder, “You're such a dramatist.”

“I prefer the term ‘playwright’, thank you very much.”

“Sorry. My bad, Oscar Wilde.”

Cyrus gasped, “You know Oscar Wilde?”

“Underdog, I may be bad at math, but I can still read.”

“I didn't mean to imply you couldn't!” Cyrus held the pretzel in his hand slightly tighter. “I just don't know anybody our age who's heard of him. What plays of his do you like?”

“Oh, I know he was a playwright but I don't actually know any of his plays. I like The Picture of Dorian Gray, though.”

This piqued Cyrus' interest. He stood up from the bench, towards TJ. “Really? I like that book too!”

“Yeah, I always feel a bit bad for Basil, though.”

“Why?”

“He obviously likes Dorian but then...” he eyed the people seated on the bench. “Well, you know.”

Cyrus stepped closer to TJ, “You're right! All he ever did was care about Dorian. He deserved so much better!”

They continued talking about the book. And in all their enthusiasm, they subconsciously began to stroll away from the others. Andi, Buffy, and Jonah remained seated, looking between each other in confusion.

“Uh, do we follow them this time?” asked Jonah.

Andi shook her head, “Probably not. I don't see the point.”

“They'll probably just walk off and ignore us again,” Buffy agreed with a huff.

The next day, Buffy sat alone in The Spoon. She was waiting for Cyrus to arrive but he was running late. He eventually came inside, seemingly out of breath. He slid into the seat across from Buffy.

“Sorry,” he panted. “I was with TJ and I didn't realise how late it got. I had to run all the way here.”

Buffy only stared at him, letting her gaze do the talking.

“You're... mad?” he asked.

“Yes, I'm mad,” she sighed. “Maybe you forgot, but I'm moving away soon. We should be spending as much time together as we can!”

“Buffy, I'm sorry. It just doesn't really feel like you're moving so it left my mind. But we're hanging out right now, aren't we? So, let's make the most of it!”

“You don't get it, Cyrus. You practically ignored me the entire time we were at the zip-lines yesterday. I barely got to talk to you because you kept walking off with TJ!”

“I didn't mean to! Look, if you want to spend more time together, I'll tell TJ that I'm busy. It'll just be you, me, and Andi. Like old times.”

“And then what? When I move, TJ replaces me?”

“No way! No one could  _ever_  replace you!”

“It sure doesn't feel that way, though,” she grumbled.

“Then how can I prove it to you?”

Buffy had an idea. She had been thinking of it all night but she worried about how Cyrus would react.

“TJ or me. You have to pick,” she frowned. “You can't have us both.”

“What?! Why not?” he asked incredulously.

“Because when you have both, you ignore me.”

“I promise I won't anymore.”

“What about after I've moved? Will you still talk to me or will you be too busy hanging out with TJ?”

“I'll call you every day.”

“Maybe you will. But for how long? How long until you start forgetting me?” she wiped at her eyes to keep from crying.

Cyrus took her hands from over the table. He softened his voice, “Buffy... How long have you felt like this?”

“More than a week,” she turned away, embarrassed. “Since that game you missed.”

“I'm  _so_  sorry. I should've realised sooner. Sometimes I just forget you can get hurt too. You always seem so... indestructible.”

She laughed bitterly, “I wish I was.”

“How can I make this right?” Cyrus asked. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

She frowned again, her eyebrows pinched together, “I already told you. You have to choose.”

Cyrus let go of Buffy's hands. He knew this would happen at some point. He had already decided on his answer two weeks ago. But when the time came to vocalise that decision, the words wouldn't come. He inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly, squirming in his seat against Buffy's unrelenting stare.


	13. Outrage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus makes his decision, and TJ has something to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 01/29/19

❝ _ **He inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly, squirming in his seat against Buffy's unrelenting stare.**_ ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

“Buffy,” Cyrus choked out. “Of course I choose you. You're my best friend.”

Buffy smiled, “Thank you, Cyrus. That means so much to me.”

“Can I... Can I just call TJ? To let him know?”

Buffy felt hesitant to agree. Knowing TJ, he wouldn't accept Cyrus' decision easily.  _Or at all, really._  Regardless, she nodded her head.

“Thanks,” he said, putting his phone to his ear as if he already had the number dialled.

TJ picked up within seconds, “Underdog! What's up?”

TJ's excited voice caused Cyrus to feel guilty. He spoke slowly, “Actually, I have some bad news. We, uh... We can't hang out anymore.”

“What...? Why?! Did I do something? Just tell me what it is. I won't do it ever again.”

“No, you didn't do anything. It's me. I've been ignoring my other friends.”

TJ was silent at first before speaking up in confusion, “I don't get it. Why can't we hang out?”

“I... I have to put my other friends first. I'm sorry.”

“I still don't understand. What does that have to do with us? If you want to spend more time with your other friends, I get it. But can't we still hang out every once in a while?”

“Well, you see, Buffy—”

“Oh, I get it now. Buffy's behind this.”

Cyrus didn't need to see TJ to hear the anger in his voice. And even though the anger wasn't directed at him, Cyrus couldn't help but feel scared of TJ's tone.

“Where are you now?” TJ asked, not waiting for Cyrus to confirm his previous statement.

Cyrus swallowed, “The Spoon. Why?”

“Is Buffy with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Stay there.”

TJ hung up the call and shoved his phone into his pocket, dashing down the stairs.

His mother, who was seated in the living room, called out to him, “Take a jacket with you if you're going out! It's chilly.”

TJ ignored her. He slipped on his shoes, not bothering to put his feet in all the way. He opened the door and began to step outside.

“TJ? Did you hear me?” asked his mother.

“I'm gonna kill someone,” he said. “If I get arrested, just remember that I'm your only son so it's your duty to pay my bail.”

He walked out the door, closing it behind him. He could hear his mother's disoriented shouts from inside, but he paid them no attention. Instead, he ran to The Spoon. He couldn't tell if his skin felt hot from running, or from his anger.

When he came into the diner, Buffy was staring at him with an expression of annoyance.

“Why am I not surprised?” she groaned.

TJ came closer to her, placing his palms hard against the table, “We need to talk, Driscoll.”

“Let's talk, then. Wanna step outside?”

TJ brusquely nodded and walked out of The Spoon, not pausing a second for Buffy to follow. He went behind the diner where there weren't any windows, as he didn't want anyone to watch his confrontation.

Buffy approached him, shoulders squared, “Listen, I get that you're into him, so of course you're gonna fight me on this, but I won't change my mind. He was  _my_  best friend first. I've known him since second grade. You just met him a few weeks ago. You said so yourself.”

“Okay, first of all, I'm  _not_  into him,” he glared. “Second... I don't get why we can't both be his friend! It's not even up to you.”

“You're right. It's not up to me. It's up to  _him_. And he decided to choose me over you.”

“Only because you  _forced_  him to choose! What kind of friend does that?”

“Who said I forced him? I don't recall hearing him say that.”

“He didn't need to. You're the only possible cause of this.” He took a step towards her, balling his fists, “Why'd you do it, huh? Do you just enjoy taking everything away from me?!”

“ _Everything?_  What have I ever taken from you?! If I remember correctly,  _you_  were the one always being a jerk to me. For no reason, whatsoever!”

“What  _haven't_  you taken from me?!” he took another step forward. “There are only a few things I care about, Driscoll. That used to be basketball and my parents. That's it. But finally...  _Finally,_ there was something new in my life.  _Someone_  new. Don't get me wrong, I have other friends; other hobbies. But Cyrus, my family, and basketball were the most important. You already ruined basketball for me, and now you've taken Cyrus. What's next? You gonna kidnap my parents in the night?”

“Wow, TJ. You either have a crush on Cyrus or you don't. Which is it?”

“Seriously? Is that all you got from what I just said?”

“No, I understood it all. But there's a whole lotta baggage there that I'm not unpacking for you.”

“I'm not asking you to. I just want you to understand exactly what you're doing. You're not ruining a friendship. You're taking away what little I have left.”

“Nice try, TJ, but your guilt-trip isn't working on me.”

“I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm too peeved off for those kind of mind games.”

“So, what? Do you really expect me to believe Cyrus is such a big deal to you? Again, you've only known him for a few weeks, and even if you'd known him longer, you've never given me a reason to trust you! You're nice to Cyrus. I'll give you that. But your kindness stops there.”

TJ stepped back and leaned against the diner. He wanted to refute Buffy's argument, however, he knew she'd never let Cyrus hang out with him again if he did that. The old TJ would've shouted at her — maybe even shoved her. But this was the new TJ. This was the TJ that promised to be better.

“Listen,” he sighed. “I get where you're coming from. I was a huge jerk. Not just to you, but to everyone. I'm trying to change, though. Honest.”

“Why should I believe that?” Buffy asked.

“Because I mean it,” he replied, keeping eye contact with her. “But let me prove it to you. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Please, just don't take Cyrus from me.”

“Cyrus isn't something that belongs to you. He's a person.”

“You're right. But he listens to you. If you tell him never to speak with me again, he won't.”

“Fine with me,” she crossed her arms.

“But not with me. Please, Buffy. Let me prove I'm better now.”

Buffy said nothing. Her eyes glanced at everything around her but TJ. It made him anxious. He suspected it might take a lot of convincing, but he never expected the silence. Especially not from Buffy Driscoll, the girl with an opinion and a need to voice it; whose mind seemed to be filled with nothing but comebacks and quips.

After an excruciating thirty or so seconds, she finally made a sound and TJ snapped to attention.

“Fine,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” TJ asked.

“I said, fine. I'll give you and Cyrus another chance, but you have to buy me and my friends taters every day until I move.”

“Deal!” he answered immediately. He walked towards Buffy with an outstretched hand. “Shake on it?”

She took his hand and firmly shook it, “Great! Because me and Cyrus were in need of refills.”

She turned on her heels and walked away, back inside The Spoon. TJ followed after her, and when he went through the doors of the diner, she was already back in her seat being questioned by Cyrus.

“What did TJ say?” Cyrus asked. “Did you shout at him? I hope you didn't. Did you guys duke it out or something? Did—”

TJ pulled up a chair at the end of the table. “Relax, Underdog. Me and Buffy worked things out!”

Cyrus stared between Buffy and TJ in disbelief, “Really?! That's... That's great!”

“Yeah, and to celebrate... Baby taters on me!” TJ waved over a waitress, “A large basket of baby taters, please. And... a chocolate milkshake?”

“Sure thing,” the waitress replied before turning away to answer another customer.

“You like chocolate milkshakes?” Buffy raised a brow.

TJ smiled guiltily, “Yeah, but Cyrus likes them more.”

“It's for me?” Cyrus asked excitedly. “You're such a great friend!”

TJ flinched but Cyrus didn't notice. He looked away, “No problem, man.”

“Yikes,” Buffy whispered with a hand by her lips. “Friendzoned.”

“Shut up,” TJ mouthed.

Buffy smiled at him. A real, genuine smile. She was almost impressed with the effort TJ gave in order to keep Cyrus' friendship — she'd never admit it, though. And she still didn't fully trust him, but she was willing to be the bigger person by giving him another chance.


	14. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ can't quite keep his head in the game, and neither can Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 02/05/19

❝ _ **She was almost impressed with the effort TJ gave in order to keep Cyrus' friendship — she'd never admit it, though. And she still didn't fully trust him, but she was willing to be the bigger person by giving him another chance.**_ ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

The waitress placed the food at their table before leaving once again. Everyone began eating and Cyrus cheerfully slurped his milkshake.

“So, Buffy,” TJ leaned forward. “Ready for your last game at Jefferson on Wednesday? I'm playing too this time. They let me back on the team after I told Coleman I might have dyscalculia.”

“That's great, TJ,” she smiled fiercely. “Now you'll get to see why they call me The Slayer.”

“Will I? I think I'll be too busy wiping the floor with the other team,” he smirked.

“Oh, good idea!  _You_  can clean the gym while  _I_  win us the game.”

“Who are you guys playing?” Cyrus asked.

“The Monarchs,” TJ and Buffy both answered.

“Woah, you guys are totally in sync.”

Buffy turned back to TJ, “Speaking of being in sync, Coach Purcell added some new plays since the last game. Do you want me to go over them with you?”

“Beats having to go over them with the coach,” TJ shrugged.

Buffy explained all of the strategies TJ had missed during his time on the sidelines. She used too many terms that were alien to Cyrus so he remained quiet for the most part. He'd ask what some words meant and either Buffy or TJ would answer before going back to their own conversation.

A passerby would've thought Buffy and TJ were dating. And in Cyrus' opinion, they looked good together. They had a lot in common and their bickering was like that of an old married couple who used to play in the NBA.

Cyrus felt his pulse quicken — a common symptom of jealousy. But was Cyrus jealous?  _Of what?_  He began to analyse the situation and came to the conclusion that he was feeling left out.

_‘So this is how Buffy felt,’_ Cyrus thought.

Buffy and TJ finished talking about basketball so Cyrus took the opportunity to join the conversation. He blurted out the first thing he thought of.

“The Tyrannosaurus doesn't deserve its name and infamy when there are much scarier carnivorous dinosaurs. Like the Oxalaia! No one talks about the Oxalaia, but it was one of the biggest predators.”

Cyrus' friends looked at each other before looking at him in confusion.

TJ flashed him a smile, “That sounds dope, Underdog. I don't know anything about dinosaurs though.”

“Oh, right,” he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

He was being included in the conversation now, but his jealousy refused to go away. His heart seemed to beat faster than before and his palms were sweating. Cyrus was skilled at understanding his emotions, but sometimes, he decided to live in denial. He told himself it was nothing as he thought about what a cute couple Buffy and TJ would make. He pretended he was happy about how much they had in common with each other.

His heartbeat slowed and he stopped sweating once he got home. But as he tried to fall asleep, his jealous thoughts returned. He felt the same way he did when he saw Jonah and Andi at the Space Otters party.

He hid his face in his hands, “Please, no. Not again.”

He finally understood what was happening, and he was not happy at all.

“Why can't I like boys I actually have a chance with?” he asked his ceiling.

• • •

TJ was scanning the bleachers for Cyrus as he and the team warmed up. Buffy inched closer towards him, a mischievous look on her face.

“Looking for someone?” she asked.

“Huh?!” TJ jumped in surprise. “What? No! I'm just checking how many people came to watch.”

“Don't worry. He'll come. He texted me earlier saying he's meeting up with Andi first. They're gonna come together.”

“I said I wasn't looking for anyone.” He smiled at her, “But thanks for letting me know.”

Cyrus still hadn't shown up, but TJ and the other team's jumper were already waiting for the tipoff. The official threw the ball and TJ leapt into the air, hitting the ball to Buffy. She dribbled the ball, moving closer to the opposing net before making a pass.

The game moved quickly. Jefferson was 11 points in the lead, soon to be 13. TJ had the ball and was making a fast break to the net when he noticed Cyrus finding a seat in the bleachers. TJ's pace unwillingly slowed as he tried to get a better look. And by the time his attention returned to the game, the ball was no longer in his hands; stolen by the other team. Buffy glared at him as she ran by.

The game went on, and soon enough, the Monarchs had taken the lead. TJ was missing basket after basket, shooting nothing but airballs. The other team saw him as a weak link and continuously targeted him. Jefferson's coach eventually called a timeout and huddled the team together.

“Kippen, what's going on with you?” the coach asked. “Every time you get the ball, you slow down and smile! You got your head in the clouds or something, boy?”

“Sorry, coach. I don't know what's gotten into me,” TJ said.

“Well, whatever it is, fix it. And fast! We still have time to turn things around!” He faced Buffy, “I want you to go hard on the offensive and get the ball. We'll do a Backdoor Cut. Kippen will head for the net while everyone else goes man-to-man.”

While the players got ready for another tipoff, Andi turned to Cyrus with a frown, “I hope they win. I want Buffy's last game at Jefferson to go well.”

When she didn't get a response, she waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times and locked eyes with her.

“Sorry, I zoned out there. What did you say?” he asked.

“I said I hope they win.”

Cyrus looked away from Andi, back to the court, “Aren't they already winning?”

“Are you even watching the game?” she laughed. “They're down by 18 points.”

“Oh,” Cyrus mumbled distractedly. “Well, you know me. I know nothing about baseball.”

“Basketball,” Andi corrected.

“Right. That.”

“Is everything okay? You seem... out of it.”

“I'm just focused on the game. Y'know, since it's Buffy's last, and all.”

Andi followed Cyrus' line of sight. She couldn't tell exactly what he was looking at, but it was nowhere near Buffy, who currently had the ball. She had an inkling feeling that Cyrus was staring at TJ, though.

“So,” Andi tried her best not to sound suspicious, “how do you think TJ's doing? Pretty good, right?”

“Yeah, he looks great,” Cyrus nodded along without thinking.

“Oh, really?” she smiled.

He jumped alive, “Wait! That's not what I meant! I was just trying to say he's doing great in the game.”

“I'd almost believe you if it weren't for the fact that I haven't seen him score even  _once_.”

Cyrus anxiously bit his lip in thought. He wanted to tell Andi about the epiphany he had two nights prior, however, he was worried about what Buffy would think. She and TJ definitely seemed to be getting along better, but they weren't quite friends yet.

“Please don't say anything to Buffy,” Cyrus lowered his voice, “but I think I might have a crush on TJ.”

“What about Jonah?” Andi asked, surprised.

He shrugged, “I guess I've moved on from him.”

“That's great!” she smiled.

“Is it? With Jonah, I could pretend he didn't like me back since he was with you. With TJ—”

“With TJ, you have a big chance.”

Cyrus laughed bitterly, “I have  _no_  chance. I mean, just look at him! Look how amazing and  _not-into-boys_  he is.”

Andi glanced at TJ as he missed another basket, “Are we talking about the same guy here?”

“Shut up,” he playfully hit her shoulder. “And don't even  _try_  to get my hopes up. It won't work.”

She let out a constrained squeal, “But you should  _see_  the way he looks at you, Cy.”

“And you,” he turned away again, “should wake up.”

• • •

The game ended; Jefferson lost. TJ was the last one in the boys' locker room. He was too embarrassed to step outside and face the team after his poor performance. Luckily, the coach wanted to talk to him as soon as the game was over, so he entered the locker room late. Everyone else was already done changing. TJ, on the other hand, was taking his time, trying to stall what was to come. When he finished, he peeked his head out the door and came face-to-face with the worst possible scenario.

Buffy stood with her arms crossed, “What's  _wrong_  with you, TJ?”

“I'm sorry. I don't know what happened,” he frowned, stepping outside the door. “Look, I'll do better next game. Promise!”

“I won't  _be_  here next game, TJ! That's why this was so important for me. I thought you'd understand.”

“I do! I do understand! I'd be furious if I lost a game because of someone else. Especially if it was my last one.” She looked away from him so he continued, “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Well, you're already buying me taters so it can't be that.” She took a moment to think until an idea struck, “Oh! Andi and Jonah are supposed to be going on a date this Friday, but I somehow got dragged into it. The last time this happened—”

“Hold up,” TJ interrupted her. “This happened before? Why are they bringing you along to all their dates?”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Because Jonah doesn't understand the difference between a girlfriend and a friend. Anyway, the last time this happened, I had someone come with me—”

“Who?”

“Are you going to let me finish?”

“Sorry, sorry. I'll stop. I just want to know who you went with.”

“Ugh, Marty. But he's out of the picture now, so I can't ask him. That's where you come in. I need you to tag along so I don't third-wheel.”

“Why can't you just bring Cyrus?” he asked.

“Duh! Because he likes Jonah. Remember?”

“Don't remind me,” TJ said, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

“Well, I don't want to make Cyrus feel bad. He shouldn't have to see Jonah and Andi... together... on a date.”

He snorted, “If you can call it that.”

“Whatever. Bottom line is, I need someone to go with me, but I don't want to bring Cyrus. He says he's okay with it, but I doubt it. And I know you care about him so... it's kind of win-win? I don't get stuck third-wheeling and  _you_  get to help out your crush.”

“It's not a crush,” TJ scoffed. “But fine. I'll go with you. Just don't expect me to act all buddy-buddy with Jonah.”

“You're not in any position to negotiate,  _‘buddy.’_  You better be on your best behaviour,” she told him sternly.

“Alright, I will. I'll be  _so_  nice to him that he leaves Andi for me!”

“You do that and you can kiss away any chance you have with Cyrus,” Buffy laughed. “On second thought, it's not like you have a chance in the first place, so go ahead.”

“You shoot to kill,” he clutched his chest, pretending to be hurt.

“And  _you_  shoot to miss. Your player efficiency rating went down the drain after today's game.”

“Now that's just overkill, Driscoll.”

TJ couldn't quite say he was excited for Friday. Although he enjoyed the weekend, he enjoyed not being on a date with his love rival more. He doubted this was what his father had in mind when he said relationships took effort.


	15. Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ invites Cyrus to his house, and Cyrus shows off a newfound skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 02/11/19

❝ ** _Although he enjoyed the weekend, he enjoyed not being on a date with his love rival more. He doubted this was what his father_** ** _had_** ** _in mind when he said relationships took effort._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Thursday classes always seemed to move the slowest to Cyrus. It was so close to the weekend but without the thrill of a Friday, causing him to feel impatient. The highlight of his school day was at lunch. Cyrus had been ranting about seedless fruit to his friends when suddenly, TJ sat down across from him, next to Buffy.

“TJ! What a surprise,” Andi smiled at Cyrus.

TJ raised a brow, “Andi, you're the one who invited me to sit with you guys today.”

“ _Am I?_  I can't remember.”

Cyrus glared at her while trying to contain the smile that threateningly tugged at his lips.

“Yeah, you are,” TJ said. “But anyway, I didn't come here empty-handed.” He pulled a muffin out from behind his back and placed it in front of Cyrus, “Chocolate chocolate chip. I noticed you didn't have one on your lunch tray.”

“How observant of you,” Buffy teased. “Hey, Andi. When you were crushing on Jonah, didn't  _you_  get him chocolate chocolate chip muffins?”

TJ elbowed her under the table, “Shut up.”

“Oh yeah, Andi. I remember that,” Cyrus said. “One time, he didn't even come to sit with us but you  _still_  wouldn't let me have his muffin.”

“And now Jonah and Andi are dating! So there  _must_  be some reward to that tactic.” Buffy elbowed TJ back, “You hear that? Keep those muffins coming.”

TJ stared at her, “I will  _actually_  stomp on you.”

Andi faked a cough, “So, what's everyone doing after school today? Want to hang out at The Spoon again?”

“Actually,” said TJ, “I was wondering if Cyrus would want to come to my house today to play some video games.”

“Sure!” Cyrus turned to Buffy, “If that's okay with you, of course.”

She smiled, “Yeah, of—”

“Of course she's okay with it!” Andi cut in. “She and I actually have plans already.”

“We do?”

“Why were you inviting us to The Spoon, then?” TJ asked.

“Uh, well, our plans are for later on so we would've had time to go eat first,” Andi lied. “Anyway, you and Cyrus should hang out! Don't worry about me and Buffy.”

TJ eyed her suspiciously before sighing happily, “Guess it's settled then, Underdog.”

• • •

After school, TJ and Cyrus walked side by side, their shoulders brushing. They kept quiet, silently enjoying each other's company. Cyrus was shivering, though. He didn't know if it was because he was cold or because he was anxious, but he pulled his jacket closer towards himself anyway. TJ let him know when they reached his house and they walked up the driveway. Cyrus held his breath, worrying TJ's mother wouldn't like him or that he'd accidentally offend TJ's father.

TJ opened the front door for Cyrus. “Relax,” he told him, as if reading his thoughts. “My parents aren't here.”

“You sure about that?” TJ's father asked from the kitchen.

“Oh! Dad, you're home?”

His father chuckled, “Don't worry. I'll leave you kids alone. I just forgot my lunch so I came back to eat it now.”

Cyrus and TJ both visibly relaxed. Smiling, TJ took Cyrus' hand and led him upstairs to his room. It was rather small — about 70 square feet — with a reach-in closet. Because of its size, the room didn't have much furniture inside. There was a twin bed, a flat screen television mounted on the wall, and a computer desk. Gaming consoles sat on the floor, long wires connecting them to the television.

Cyrus made his way over to the desk while TJ dug through the closet for his spare PlayStation controller.

“Did you run out of room in your kitchen cupboards or something?” Cyrus asked amusedly.

“Huh?” TJ looked over his shoulder at Cyrus, who was holding a box of cereal. “Oh, man, I forgot to put those away. Sorry about that.”

There was no computer on TJ's desk. Instead, it was covered in unopened cereal boxes of different varieties. Cyrus picked up each one, reading the labels.

“I don't mind,” he replied without looking up from the box he was holding. He picked up another and audibly gasped, “Frootie-Tootie Loopies! I love these!”

TJ laughed as he stepped away from the closet, controller in hand, “Of course you do, Underdog.”

He put the cereal box down and followed TJ to the television, “So what are we playing, Cereal Killer?”

TJ snorted, “Cereal Killer?”

“You like it?”

“Pretty clever,” TJ said before changing the subject. “You can pick the game, by the way. I have a bunch of discs under my bed.”

“Okay!” Cyrus knelt down next to the bed and found a cardboard box filled with games. He pulled it out and flipped through them. “Ooh! How about this?”

TJ knelt down next to him, “Tony Hawk's Pro Skater?”

“HD,” Cyrus added with emphasis.

“Have you ever played it?”

“Nope,” he answered as both boys stood up. “I know it's about skateboarding though.”

“Well, it  _is_  in the title.”

“Shut up,” Cyrus light-heartedly shoved him. “I've actually skateboarded in real life before, believe it or not.”

“Oh, I believe it, alright. So does that mean you're gonna beat all my high scores?”

“Definitely not. My skateboarding adventure resulted in a trip to the hospital and a broken thumb.”

TJ let out a hearty laugh, “Now we  _have_  to go skateboarding together!”

“No way. I'm not going anywhere near a skateboard again.”

“You say that now but you haven't seen how convincing I can be.” TJ took the spare controller he had grabbed and went to put it back in the closet, “Anyway, we won't be needing this. It's a one-player game.”

“Oh, okay. You should play first, then. So you can show me how to play.”

“Alright.”

• • •

Cyrus and TJ had played through a couple of levels, and TJ was stunned. Cyrus was completing every objective, nailing every trick, and racking in a lot of points.

“How are you so good?” TJ asked in amazement.

“I have no clue,” Cyrus answered without looking away from the screen. “Who knew virtual skateboarding was a secret talent of mine?”

They sat shoulder-to-shoulder on TJ's bed, their backs against the headboard. TJ had a box of Frootie-Tootie Loopies in his lap and he fed Cyrus pieces of the dry cereal as he played. When Cyrus beat another level — with a new high score — TJ let out an enthusiastic shout.

“Way to go, Thrasher!” he cheered.

Cyrus chuckled, handing TJ the controller, “Is that supposed to be a nickname?”

“You don't get it?” he asked and Cyrus shook his head. “Okay, I'll just stick to calling you Underdog, then.”

“It's just become a classic at this point. It'd feel weird if you stopped saying it.” Cyrus bumped his shoulder against TJ, “Just like Cereal Killer, which I think is absolutely timeless.”

“Nothing compares to Underdog.”

They continued playing until Cyrus got a call from his mother saying she was parked out front to pick him up. TJ walked him to the car and said goodbye. He waved from the lawn until the car drove off, Cyrus with it. Feeling bored and with nothing to do, TJ went back to his room to put his boxes of cereal away. He had originally brought them there to eat his feelings away after the homework incident with Buffy, and he had just never gotten around to cleaning up.

By the time he was done, both of TJ's parents were home from work; a rare occasion in the Kippen house. His father brought take-out with him and set it at the table. Everyone sat down and helped themselves.

“So, what did you and Cyrus do today?” TJ's father asked after filling his plate with food.

“Just played some video games. He  _totally_  kicked my butt!” TJ answered, his mouth full of food.

“Wait,” his mother cut in. “Cyrus was here today? As in Cyrus Goodman?  _The_  Cyrus Goodman?”

“Yes...?”

“The same Cyrus Goodman you won't stop talking about?”

“Mom!” TJ's voice raised an octave.

“Relax, TJ. It's not like he can hear me,” she laughed. “When will I get to meet him though? Your dad's already seen him twice.”

“I'll invite him again soon.”

“Tomorrow?”

“No, I'm busy tomorrow. What about Saturday?”

“Fine. You better not forget to ask him though.”

“Alright, alright.” He rolled his eyes, “Geez, mom. You act like one of the kids at the gym.”

“Well, I  _have_  been told I look young and glowing for my age.”

TJ rolled his eyes and smiled. Today was really a good day. He got to spend time with all three of his favourite people — though not at the same time — and he learned new things about Cyrus. Today was a really,  _really_  good day.


	16. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy comes up with a plan and discovers that TJ is bad at improvising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 02/15/19

❝ ** _He got to spend time with all three of his favourite people — though not at the same time — and he learned new things about Cyrus. Today was a really,_** **really** ** _good day._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Cyrus watched the clock in his classroom with great intensity. It felt like the beginning of High School Musical 2, only Cyrus was looking forward to the weekend rather than to the beginning of summer. Either way, he'd get a break from school, which meant more time to spend with his friends. Especially Buffy, who was supposed to move away in only a few days.

Suddenly, Cyrus wasn't looking forward to the weekend. He wished the hands of the clock would stop moving, but no matter how much he willed for it to happen, the clock was unrelenting. Its ticking began to resemble a bomb; the flowing river of time became violent rapids, and Cyrus couldn't swim.

Cyrus was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of chairs screeching against the floor. He looked around and saw everyone packing up their belongings to go home. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even heard the bell ring. Frowning to himself, Cyrus put his books away so he could leave as well.

He rushed to The Spoon where he was supposed to be meeting his friends. Due to his athletic ability — or lack thereof — and the fact that all of his friends seemed to be in a hurry, Cyrus was the last one to arrive. Andi and Buffy were sitting on one side of the booth while Jonah and TJ, although obviously awkward, sat on the other. Upon seeing Cyrus come in, Jonah stood up with a relieved smile.

“Hey, Cy-Guy,” Jonah said, stepping out of the booth to give Cyrus a one-armed hug. “You can have my seat.”

Cyrus put his hands up to decline the offer, “Oh, no, that's okay—”

“No, please. I insist. I'll just pull up a chair. It's fine.”

Without waiting for a response, Jonah grabbed a chair from a nearby table and placed it at the end of the booth. Cyrus simply shrugged and sat down next to TJ, who smiled at him in greeting.

“'Sup, Thrasher,” he nodded.

“'Sup, Cereal Killah,” Cyrus jokingly replied, sticking out his hand for high five. “How's it goin'?”

TJ laughed and ruffled Cyrus' hair, ignoring his outstretched hand, “It's going great.”

Andi grinned, “So... These nicknames are new.”

“Don't worry. They won't last,” TJ said. “Cyrus and I both prefer Underdog. The OG nickname.”

“Uh, speak for yourself. I  _like_ Cereal Killer!” Cyrus pretended to be offended. “And Underdog isn't the OG nickname. Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin is.”

“Man, I completely forgot about that one. It's too long though. What if I needed to warn you about an incoming train? You'd be hit before I even finished getting the name out.”

“Then shorten it to something like C-3PO.”

“Nah, that's trademarked by Disney. I want something I won't get sued for.”

“Fine,” he crossed his arms. “Have it your way.”

“I will.”

Jonah shifted in his seat, “So, when should we leave?”

“Leave? Leave where?” Cyrus asked.

TJ looked at Buffy in disbelief, “You didn't  _tell_  him?”

Her eyes went wide with alarm, “I thought Andi would!”

“Me? It was  _your_  idea!” Andi said.

“No, it was Jonah's! I only invited TJ.”

“Wait, you guys didn't tell Cyrus?” Jonah calmly asked.

“Tell me what?” Cyrus let out an exasperated breath. “Somebody, anybody, just spit it out!”

When nobody else spoke up, Buffy did, “Jonah and Andi are going on a date. TJ and I are tagging along.”

“So like... a double date,” Cyrus frowned.

“No!” Buffy and TJ both replied.

“Definitely not,” TJ added.

Buffy scrunched up her nose, “Never in a million years.”

“You should come!” Andi offered. “We're going indoor rock climbing.”

“That's okay,” Cyrus half-heartedly smiled. “You guys don't have to change your plans for me.”

“Don't worry about it, Cyrus. Come with us,” Jonah said.

“It's fine. Really. Besides, me and heights don't mix.”

“If you're sure.”

“Um, actually, Cyrus,” TJ started. “My mom really wants to meet you. Can you come over again tomorrow? You don't have to stay long if you don't want to. You could even just come in, say hi, and leave.”

“Sure,” he agreed. “I can probably stop by. I'll ask my dad once I get home.”

“Cool! I, uh— I mean, cool. That's cool. Chill.”

Everyone chatted for a while longer. About ten minutes passed and everyone but Cyrus stood up to go. They all said their goodbyes to him and went out the door. Andi was the last to leave. She pulled Cyrus aside as the others went on ahead.

“Cyrus, I feel  _really_  bad,” she told him.

“It's fine, Andi,” he smiled to reassure her.

“But I know you like TJ. Buffy only invited him because she thinks you still like Jonah. You should tell her how you feel.”

“I will. Just... not right now, okay? It'll make her feel guilty.”

“Okay, Cy. It's up to you.”

“Thank you.”

• • •

Buffy and TJ stood outside while Andi and Jonah waited in line to pay for admission. Neither of them wanted to be there; it felt weird being a part of someone else's date. Sadly, there was no backing out of it now. Instead, all they could do was have a plan.

“It got really awkward last time,” Buffy said, remembering the time Jonah hurt his chin, and more importantly, his pride. “This time, I've come prepared.”

“Lay it on me,” TJ said.

“First, give me your number.”

“Ew, why?”

She rolled her eyes, “Because it's part of the plan.”

Grumbling, he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it before passing it to Buffy. She sent herself a message.

“Basically,” she said, handing TJ his phone back, “if things get awkward, I'll secretly call you. All you have to do is pick up and pretend it's an emergency or something, and that you have to leave. Then I'll offer to go with you.”

“How will you call me without them knowing?”

“Duh! I'll just tap on your contact with my hand under a table or behind my back.”

• • •

The ‘date’ indeed got awkward. TJ couldn't remember exactly what happened, but everyone was silent. The four of them had finished rock climbing and were sitting on a bench to rest, when either Jonah or Andi said something that the other didn't like. And rather than apologising or talking about it, they both forced a laugh before going quiet. The tension was only broken by the sound of TJ's phone ringing.

He put the phone to his ear and said nothing, as if listening to someone else talk. A few short seconds passed and TJ exaggeratedly raised his voice, “No way! Okay, don't worry, mom. I'll be right there.”

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Jonah cut her off, “Hey, want some water, Andi-Man?”

“Sure,” she smiled softly.

Just as fast as the conflict had arrived, it disappeared without ever being addressed. TJ noticed the situation was no longer awkward, and so he decided to cancel the plan.

“Oh, what's that mom?” he asked, still holding the phone to his ear. “Grandma was able to climb out of the well on her own? You're telling me you don't need my help anymore? Well, okay. If you say so.”

“Somebody get this man an Oscar,” Buffy muttered under her breath.

• • •

Fridays seemed to last forever when you were alone, but luckily for Cyrus, the day reached its end. It was now Saturday and he had much to do. First, he was visiting TJ. Next, he had plans to go to the mall with Andi and buy Buffy something special. And last on the itinerary, the GHC would meet up at The Spoon, as they usually do.

Cyrus squared himself on TJ's porch. He took a deep breath and moved his finger towards the doorbell. Before he could press the button, the door swung open. TJ's mother stared down at him in amusement.

“TJ was watching for you in the window,” she said. “He was too scared to answer the door though.”

“Lies!” he heard TJ shout from the living room.

“Okay, sweetie,” she replied before whispering to Cyrus, “I'm not lying.”

TJ came to the front door, standing behind his mother with an embarrassed smile.

“Hey, Cy,” he greeted. “This is my mom, obviously.”

“It's nice to meet you, Mrs Kippen.” Cyrus extended his hand.

She took his hand and firmly shook it, “It's nice meeting you too,  _Cyrus_ _Goodman._ ”

TJ scoffed so his mother continued, “I made doughnuts. Would you like to help decorate them?”

“Can I?” Cyrus asked, excited.

“Of course.”

TJ and Cyrus got to work. Well,  _Cyrus_  got to work, icing the doughnuts. TJ just stood behind him and poked Cyrus' sides.

“Add sprinkles,” TJ said.

“Okay, in a bit,” Cyrus replied.

“Don't forget the sprinkles.”

“I won't. Don't worry.”

“Sprinkles!”

“ _Okay_ _, okay_. Sprinkles. I got it.” Cyrus grabbed the container of sprinkles off the counter and began shaking it over the doughnuts.

TJ's phone dinged. He opened up his messenger and saw a text from Buffy that read,  _‘Hey, Andi wants you to know she's sorry about what happened with Jonah.’_

_‘Tell her it's fine,’_ he wrote back.  _‘Why's she apologising to me anyway?’_

_‘She said she could tell you were uncomfortable because of your random phone call emergency.’_

_‘Wow, thanks a lot, Buffy. Your plan sucked.’_

_‘It's not my fault you're bad at improv. Maybe you should ask Cyrus to teach you.’_

“When did you two exchange numbers?” Cyrus asked, peering over TJ's shoulder at the screen.

“Yesterday,” TJ answered, not looking up from his phone as he sent a reply to Buffy.

Cyrus went back to shaking sprinkles onto the doughnuts. The pit of his stomach hurt at the thought of Buffy having TJ's number. He let out a sigh and TJ looked at him, pocketing his phone. Cyrus' brows were furrowed and he was biting his lip.

“Hey,” he put a hand on Cyrus' shoulder. “Is everything alright? You seem upset.”

Cyrus sighed, “I am. But it's no big deal. Don't worry about it.”

“You know you can talk to me, right? About anything. I'm here.”

“It's nothing, really. Just some dumb crush stuff.”

TJ felt a pang of envy for Jonah, but he ignored it and pushed forward. “Tell me about it. I'll listen.”

“Well...” He eyed TJ apprehensively. He doubted that TJ would know he was talking about him, but the possibility of it was still a great cause of anxiety. TJ gave him a reassuring nod.

“Well,” Cyrus repeated. “Basically... my best friend and my crush have been spending a lot of time together lately. And I don't know how they feel about each other, but when I see them, I can't help thinking about what a perfect couple they make. They have so much in common and they're always teasing each other. It's cute.”

“I thought Andi and Jonah were dating.”

“Andi... and Jonah?” Cyrus questioned before remembering he never told TJ he was over Jonah. “Oh, right. Andi and Jonah.”

He wanted to tell TJ that he wasn't talking about them. But it wasn't like Cyrus had that many best friends. TJ would figure out he meant Buffy and of course, that would link back to TJ. Yet, Cyrus wanted to take that risk. He wanted to open up to TJ.

He hesitated, “Actually, I'm not talking about Andi and Jonah this time. My crush on Jonah... it changed.”

TJ furrowed his brows, “Then, who were you talking about?”

Cyrus went rigid, his shoulders tense. He opened his mouth to answer before closing it again. Dozens of sentences formed in his mind, only to be tossed away, and a new draft to be started.

TJ noticed this and spoke up, “You don't have to tell me. I get it. Crushes are a personal thing. I only found out about the one you had on Jonah because I overheard you say it. It's not like I'm someone you trust to gossip about your love life.”

“TJ, I'm sorry,” Cyrus frowned. “I  _do_  trust you. I just don't like talking about crushes. I've only really told Andi about this, and I think she mostly figured it out herself.”

“Hey, no need to explain, Underdog. Thanks for trusting me, but still, I get it. We don't have to talk about crushes if you don't want to.”

He smiled gratefully, “Thank you, TJ.”

TJ's understanding nature was both a blessing and a curse. It allowed Cyrus to get away with keeping secrets, but it also caused him to fall for TJ even more. And that scared Cyrus.


	17. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy moves away, and TJ tries to cheer up his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 02/20/19

❝ _ **It allowed Cyrus to get away with keeping secrets, but it also caused him to fall for TJ even more. And that scared Cyrus.**_ ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Three days. Three days was all Cyrus had left to spend with his best friend, Buffy Driscoll. Everything seemed normal. They went to school, went to The Spoon, ate some taters, and then went home. It wasn't until Tuesday came around that the mood grew desolate. The GHC tried their best to remain in high spirits, but as the day progressed, things got more bleak. And on Wednesday, Buffy was gone.

TJ was concerned. None of his messages and phone calls to Cyrus were going through. He wished he had Andi's number so he could ask her where to find him, but he was on his own for this. He decided to visit all the possible places Cyrus could be and found him in The Spoon with Andi. They were staring at the seat across from them, ignoring their basket of baby taters.

TJ sat down and shot them both a sympathetic smile, “Hey... How're you holding up?”

“Better than I expected,” Cyrus smiled back only for it to falter, “but not that great.”

“I really miss her,” Andi sighed.

“I'm sure she misses you guys, too,” said TJ. “But it's probably harder for her. You still have each other while she's on her own.”

That only seemed to make them sulk more. Wanting to cheer them up, TJ tried his best to change the subject and take their minds off Buffy.

“Your baby taters are getting cold,” he said.

“They taste bad without Buffy,” Andi replied.

“I'm sure they taste fine,” he said before popping a tater into his mouth and grimacing. “Never mind. Why do they actually taste bad? Did they change the recipe?”

Cyrus let his forehead hit the table, “Yeah, they took away the Buffy.”

“I'm just going to pretend that makes sense.” He knew Cyrus and Andi needed a distraction, and he had just the thing, “The zoo! Let's go to the zoo. We can check out whatever animals you two want.”

“I don't know...” Cyrus said, hesitant. “I'm not in the best mood for socialising and stuff.”

“That's totally fine. We don't have to talk or anything. But you like reptiles, right? Maybe visiting the reptile exhibit will lift your spirits.”

“Well...”

“Sure, let's go. I'm in,” said Andi.

“Wait—”

“Okay, great! Let's go right now!” TJ got up, walked to the diner's door, and held it open.

Cyrus scrunched up his nose, “ _Right_  right now?”

“Unless you already have plans...?”

“We don't,” Andi said as she stood, bringing Cyrus with her by his arm. “We're coming.”

“Fine,” Cyrus said with a huff.

He allowed himself to be dragged by his friends all the way to a bus stop. No matter how passionately he expressed his concerns with the hygiene and safety of public transit, Cyrus' friends refused to listen. When the bus arrived, TJ threw Cyrus over his shoulder and used his free arm to hand Andi money. They climbed onto the bus and Andi paid the fare. The bus was practically empty so it was easy to find seats. TJ put Cyrus down and they sat at the front, behind the driver, because according to Cyrus, that was ‘most likely to be the  _least dangerous_  section.’

They got off when the bus came to a stop. Then, they walked a bit further until they stood in front of the zoo's entrance. Andi pulled out her phone and looked at the screen.

“Oh no,” she said with a frown. “Bex says she needs me. I should get going. Thanks for inviting me anyway, TJ!”

TJ nodded, “No prob—”

“Oh, look at that,” Cyrus interrupted, phone in hand. “She just sent me a text saying you're a big, fat liar. Guess you're staying.”

TJ's eyes shifted between the pair in front of him, his brow raised in a mixture of confusion and alarm. Finally, he sighed, “I'm just gonna go pay for us.”

Once he was gone, Andi turned to her friend, “Cyrus! I was trying to leave you alone with TJ.”

Cyrus smiled, “Look, I'm grateful you're trying to help me but I don't think I should be alone with him right now. I'm upset about Buffy. And when I'm upset, I say all the wrong things. Besides, I want to spend time with  _you_ , too!”

“But...”

“Please, Andi. I need a break from crushes. I'm coping right now.”

“Okay, fine,” she pouted.

TJ waved them over towards the gate where people were entering the zoo. Cyrus and Andi went there together, still sulking. TJ took Cyrus' hand in his own without saying a word.

Cyrus looked at him inquisitively so he smiled, “Like I said, we don't have to talk. We can just look at the animals.”

“Thank you,” Cyrus whispered.

Andi linked her arm with Cyrus' and the three of them entered the zoo. They walked around aimlessly, Andi cooing over the animals while TJ simply waved to them on occasion. When they reached the reptile exhibit, Cyrus perked up. He let go of TJ's hand and untangled his arm from Andi before stepping away from them both.

“Hey, look!” he exclaimed, pressing his forehead against the glass. “A flap-neck chameleon!”

“Neat!” TJ went beside him, Andi in tow. “Those things change colours and stuff, right?”

“Well, kinda. They can get lighter and darker but it's nothing like in the movies.”

“Hm, you learn something new every day.”

Cyrus turned his attention to another display and gasped, “No way! A reticulated python!”

“Is it cool?” Andi asked.

“Uh, it's only the world's longest snake. Just  _look_  at it! This one looks like it could be seven metres — maybe more!”

She chuckled, “It looks like you're doing better now. I'm happy the zoo seemed to help.”

“Huh,” he said with a nod. “I  _do_  feel a bit better.” He faced TJ and smiled, “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“No problemo, Underdog. I'm always happy to help.” TJ ruffled his hair.

“Thanks for inviting me, too! I really needed to get out of The Spoon. It was becoming suffocating,” Andi said.

“Don't mention it!”

There was a mischievous glint in her eye and a playful undertone to her words, “You know, you're not a bad guy at all, TJ. I'd totally be fine with you dating one of my friends. In fact—”

Cyrus let out a fit of loud, violent coughs and TJ surged toward him, “Woah, dude! You okay?”

He let out a few more coughs for good measure before speaking in a raspy voice, “Yup... All good.”

“What happened?”

“Must be the humidity,” he shrugged.

“Let me go get you some water. I'll be right back!”

TJ ran off to find the nearest vending machine. The second he was out of view, Cyrus spun around to glare at Andi.

“What?” she squeaked.

“You know what,” he scoffed. “I  _told_  you I wanted a break from crushes! How could you ignore what I said and try to play matchmaker again?”

“I'm sorry, Cy! I just saw you were in a good mood so I thought it'd be fine. I guess not, though.”

“Why didn't you just  _ask_  me instead of assuming things? You always just do whatever you want. You never bother to ask how it makes me feel!”

“I don't just do what I want! I'm trying to  _help_  you, Cyrus! Why can't you see that?”

“I don't want your help. Not with this.” He bit his lip, “What TJ and I have right now is good. I don't want it to get ruined.”

“I mean well.”

“I know you do, Andi. But at the end of the day, it's my life. I need to make my own decisions. I can't let you make all the calls.”

Her eyes hit the floor with a sigh, “I don't get it... But I won't meddle anymore if it's what you want.”

“It is.”

He truly was grateful that Andi wanted to help him. She was a good friend who simply misunderstood what he wanted. Yes, he wished he could date TJ Kippen, but he wanted it to be on his own terms. He wanted to feel in control of his future.


	18. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy comes back, and TJ has to find something to do while Cyrus is busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 02/23/19

❝ ** _Yes, he wished he could date TJ Kippen, but he wanted it to be on his own terms. He wanted to feel in control of his future._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Cyrus stood frozen, only capable of staring at the person before him as if she were a mirage, ready to vanish the moment he blinked. He feared he'd never see her again and found himself speechless. All Cyrus could muster was the joyous sob that escaped his mouth.

“Buffy!” Andi cried, pulling her into a desperate embrace. “You're here!”

Cyrus looked on with tear-filled eyes and smiled. As he took a weak step forward, Andi pulled him into her hug with Buffy.

“Did you enjoy Phoenix?” Andi asked once they all pulled apart.

“How could I?” Buffy asked in return. “I was away from my best friends.”

“Aww,” Andi crooned.

“But seriously, guys. I kept wondering what you were all up to and how much fun you were having without me. It sucked.”

“Trust me,” Cyrus chuckled, wiping at his eyes. “We barely did anything without you here. We were too busy sulking.”

“Yeah, TJ had to force us to leave The Spoon. He took us both to the zoo!” Andi laughed.

Buffy smiled to herself, “I... I'm glad TJ got you to stop being all depressed over me.”

“We still missed you though,” Cyrus added, remembering what Buffy had told him before she moved. “We could never just forget about you.”

“I know, Cyrus. I could never forget you two, either. My brain just got the best of me. I was  _so_  insecure.”

“I understand,” Cyrus said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. “And you can always talk to us if you feel that way. Don't let it build up.”

Andi took her hand, “Buffy, me and Cyrus both know you're strong. But when you feel weak, sometimes the strongest thing you can do is share that weakness with others. We're your friends. You can be vulnerable with us.”

“I just don't want you guys to see me like that. I want you to see the best of me.” Buffy swallowed, “But I guess I didn't really show you my best, did I?”

Cyrus opened his mouth to answer but Buffy spoke again, “I'm sorry. I'll be better from now on. I won't run away from problems. I'll talk about how I feel — at least, with you guys.”

• • •

TJ spun around in his dad's office chair, sighing loudly. The sizzling of food being cooked over the stove was all but keeping him sane. He sighed again and continued to do so, increasing in volume each time. TJ's sighs soon turned into furious groans, as if the rumble in his chest was the only source of entertainment he had.

“Will you cut that out, TJ?!” his mother shrieked from the kitchen. “You're turning my brain to mush!”

He sighed once more, “But mom! I'm so bored!”

“Then go and do something!”

“There's nothing to do!”

“Sure, there is,” she said as she stepped into her husband's office, frying pan in hand. “Go play some basketball out on the driveway. Or play video games if you want to stay inside. You can even invite Cyrus over if you want!”

“No, I can't. He's busy hanging out with his other friends. One of them just came back from Arizona.”

“You can't join them?”

“I can, but I want to give them time alone. He really missed her.”

“That's sweet of you.” She leaned against the desk with a smile, “So, why don't you hang out with your other friends since Cyrus is busy? It's been a while since I've heard from Reed and, uh... Listerine?”

“Lester,” he corrected.

“Right, right. I always forget that one.”

• • •

Inside The Spoon, Andi nudged Cyrus, jerking her head towards Buffy. He vigorously shook his head, a pleading look in his eyes.

“You said you'd tell her,” Andi murmured.

“And  _you_  said it was up to me,” he hissed back.

“What are you guys whispering about?” Buffy asked.

Andi nudged Cyrus once more, however, seeing he wouldn't speak up, she decided to do it on his behalf. “Cyrus has a crush!” she exclaimed.

He went bug-eyed, “Andi, how  _could_  you?! That wasn't for you to tell!”

“What's the big deal?” Buffy raised a brow with an amused snort, “I already know he has a crush. I was the  _first_  to know.”

Andi shot Cyrus an apologetic glance but he refused to look at her. She never seemed to take anything to heart. Andi just did as she pleased and apologised for it later, and Cyrus was tired of it.

He faced Buffy, “I don't like Jonah anymore.”

“Really? So, who do you have a crush on, then?” Buffy frowned, “And why don't you want to tell me?”

“I'm just not ready to talk about it. It's still so new to me!”

“Yet you told Andi...?”

“She figured it out so I admitted she was right. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told  _anyone_. This is a crush I plan to take to the grave.”

“Already planning to marry the guy? You move fast, Cyrus! But, then again, you always seemed to like the idea of ‘until death do us part.’ You're a true hopeless romantic.”

• • •

Reed was half-ready to jump on his bike and run TJ over. They were walking their bikes to the motocross track and he wouldn't stop talking about some guy he met. At this point, Reed could say he knew more about Cyrus than he did about his best friend, Lester.

Reed decided to get a few words in and break TJ's momentum, “So, you've known him for, what? A month?”

“Five weeks,” TJ answered. “Nearly six.”

“You seem to really like this Cyrus guy. Do you have a crush on him or something?”

TJ scowled, his jaw clenching and unclenching, “No, he's just my friend. Why would you even ask that?”

“Woah, relax, dude. It's not like I have a problem with you being gay. I was just wondering if you liked him.”

“I'm not g—” TJ choked on the word. He didn't want to even say it. It'd make it all too real. “It's not like that.”

“Seriously, man. It's fine. I have no problem with it.”

“Yeah? Well, I do.”

Reed's face went red, “Why? You got a problem with gay people?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then I don't see the big deal.”

TJ huffed, “I don't want to be known as... someone who likes guys. No one would want me in the locker room with them anymore. People would start assuming things about me all the time. I just— I just don't want the label!”

“Okay, then I won't call you gay. But you  _do_  like Cyrus, right?”

“Ugh, you're so stupid, Reed.” TJ turned his bike around, “Forget it. I'm just going home.”

He wasn't upset with Reed, but more so himself. Everyone thought TJ was confident, and he normally was, but he felt like a coward. He was uncertain of everything, especially the situation with Cyrus. Not to be mistaken, Cyrus was anything  _but_  a situation. TJ just didn't know how to handle the crush he had on the boy.

• • •

Buffy, unlike herself, didn't press for answers. It was something she decided to work on after moving away. She wanted Cyrus to feel comfortable sharing things with her the way she felt comfortable with him. But if she constantly treated their conversations like an interrogation, trust would become non-existent.

However, Andi was making things difficult. The more she begged for Cyrus' forgiveness, the more Buffy's curiosity was piqued. What could possibly be so bad about Andi mentioning his crush? Buffy wanted to know.

“Alright, I forgive you!” Cyrus relented, pulling Buffy's attention back to her friends. “But  _please_ , don't do stuff you know I won't like just because you can say sorry afterwards. It makes me feel like I can't rely on you.”

“You  _can_  rely on me, Cy!” Andi assured. “I just don't think things through all the time. But I promise, from now on, I'll always consider your feelings first.”

“Thank you,” he said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Then... Now that all is forgiven,” Andi looked at Buffy, “I wanted to ask if you were rejoining the basketball team for practice. I hear they're in the gym tomorrow.”

“I'm not,” Buffy answered.

“I get it, you just got back today. But you're a great player! I'm sure it wouldn't matter. You'll still do amazing, per usual.”

“No, you don't get it. I'm not rejoining the team at all.”

“What?!” Cyrus and Andi asked simultaneously.

“Relax,” Buffy smiled. “I'm not rejoining the team because I want to start a new one! I'm gonna talk to Dr Metcalf about it once I get to school on Monday.”

“Oh, Buffy! I'm so proud of you!” Andi cheered.

“We'll help you out in any way we can!” Cyrus said with a grin. “Emphasis on ‘can’. You know there's a lot I can't do.”

She laughed, “Don't worry, Cy. I only need you for moral support. You know me!”

“Ah, right. You're Miss Independent. You don't need no man.”

“Exactly!”

Even though Buffy wasn't going to school tomorrow, Cyrus needed to be there. TJ was still on the boy's basketball team and deserved the encouragement of a friend in the stands. And if that meant Cyrus yelling into a megaphone every time TJ made a basket, then that's what he'd do, regardless of the second-hand embarrassment it caused everyone else.


	19. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ's teammates notice his crush, and Cyrus has to make a hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 02/26/19

❝ ** _TJ was still on the boy's basketball team and deserved the encouragement of a friend in the stands. And if that meant Cyrus yelling into a megaphone every time TJ made a basket, then that's what he'd do, regardless of the second-hand embarrassment it caused everyone else._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

TJ was thriving once again. He was glad he had the chance to redeem himself after losing to The Monarchs. He'd just been so distracted during the game; it was frustrating. But now, he was making every basket. He wished Buffy were there to see, but she was starting a girl's team and wouldn't be coming to practice anymore.

“Good job, Kippen,” the coach praised as TJ ran by. “Much better!”

“Thanks,” he panted.

Running up next to the key, TJ let the ball fly from his hands. It went straight through the net, but the satisfactory ‘thump’ never came as it was overtaken by the sharp thud of gym doors closing. TJ whipped his head around and grinned ear to ear. Cyrus was standing in the gymnasium, a megaphone in one hand and a rolled-up poster in the other.

“Woo! Nice basket, TJ!” he brought the megaphone to his lips and cheered.

Cyrus made his way over to the bleachers and unrolled his sign. He held it up and TJ stopped to stare. The poster had drawings of basketballs and read,  _‘34 IS_ _KIPPEN_ _YOUR BUTT!’_

TJ waved to Cyrus, laughing until a teammate, Michael Larson, came up beside him and muttered, “Uh, dude? You gonna shoot the ball?”

“Oh, my bad. I didn't realise I had it,” TJ replied.

He tossed the ball towards the basket but it didn't go in. Michael whistled, “Geez Louise! TJ Kippen misses again!”

TJ groaned before turning on his teammate with a sneer, “Shut up, Larson. Go back to  _Kensucky_ , why don't you?”

“Oh,  _ha ha_. But you know I'm from Michigan.”

“No, I don't. Literally, all I know about you is your name and jersey number.”

“We have math together...?”

“I have math with twenty other people. Your point?”

“Nevermind,” he rolled his eyes. “I was just joking around about you missing, by the way. Don't take it so serious.”

“Whatever, man.”

They continued practice but TJ seemed to be in a funk. He barely got anything through the hoop, however, when he did, Cyrus would cheer. The coach grew annoyed with every missed shot. He blew his whistle and waved TJ over.

“You're probably just getting tired now. I'm benching you. Go take a break. We'll switch to drills while we wait,” he said.

“Okay,” TJ nodded.

He sat down on the gym floor, his back against the wall. As he took a sip from his water bottle, Michael approached him, another teammate tailing behind.

“I think I know why you were so bad in the last game,” Michael teased.

TJ swallowed his water and looked up in confusion, “Huh?”

“It's that dude you keep looking at.”

“You mean Cyrus? What about him? We're friends.”

“ _Just_  friends?” the other teammate, Rusty Jameson, asked with a smile.

“What are you implying?”

Michael smirked, “I think you know.”

“What's your deal, Larson? You tryna pick a fight with me?” TJ stood up, his chest puffed out.

“What, with you? No way! I'd lose.” He laughed, taking a step back, “I was just wondering if you like this Cyrus guy.”

“He seems nice,” Rusty offered. “My girlfriend _never_ comes to our practices.”

“I always thought he was here for Buffy, but now that she isn't on the team, it's obvious I was wrong. He's here for  _you_.”

“Yeah, 'cause we're friends.” TJ's brows pinched together.

“And I believe that. But do you  _want_  to only be friends?”

“Yeah,  _I do._ ” He took another swig from his water bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Now get back to practice.”

• • •

To say that Cyrus was concerned would be an understatement. The team finished their practice and went into the locker room to change. TJ was the first one out, but rather than waiting for Cyrus to get up from the bleachers, he made a fast break for the gym doors. By the time Cyrus got outside, TJ was nowhere in sight.

After making four calls that went straight to voicemail, Cyrus tried sending TJ a text message. Still, he received no answer. With a sigh, he trudged towards the park to swing. After all, he was distressed and had nothing better to do.

When he got to the park, he was relieved to see TJ, sitting on one of the swings. Cyrus came closer, leaning against the swing set. He anxiously bit his lip when he noticed TJ's feet were dragging.

TJ glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Cyrus nodded. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong,” he mumbled in reply. “Why would you think something's wrong?”

“You completely ignored me!”

“Did I? My bad.”

“C'mon, TJ. Something's up. I can tell.”

“It's none of your business. I don't want to talk about it.”

“You made it my business when you ignored me. Am I the reason you're upset? Did I do something?”

“No, it has nothing to do with you,” TJ lied.

“Was it my poster? I made it last minute, but I can make you a better one for the upcoming game! Or was it the megaphone? I know it's probably embarrassing for you. I'll stop bringing it if you want.”

TJ stood up from the swing, “No! I liked your poster. And I didn't mind the megaphone.”

“Then, what did I do?”

“I already told you! Nothing! This isn't about you, Cyrus.”

“...You're lying. I can see it in your face,” he frowned. “Son of four shrinks, remember?”

“And, what? That makes you a master lie detector?”

“Basically. So tell me what I did.”

“You didn't do anything. It's me.” TJ clenched his fists, “I like you, Cyrus. I really, really like you. And I hate it! We were so great together but my feelings just had to come by and mess everything up.”

“TJ...” Cyrus' gaze softened. “I like you, too.”

“But as a friend, right? That's all I'll ever be. That's all I  _should_  be.”

“No, TJ. I _like you_  like you. As in, more than a friend.”

“Oh,” TJ replied anticlimactically. He swallowed but said nothing more.

“So... You like me, and I like you,” Cyrus clarified. TJ nodded, so he continued, “What does that mean for us?”

TJ's lips set into a grim line, “Nothing. It means nothing.”

“Nothing?” Cyrus repeated. “How can you say that?”

“Well, what do you want me to say?” his eyes grew dark, as if containing a storm behind them. “That we should be boyfriends? That we should hold hands and make out?”

Cyrus staggered back, “N-no, but... I don't know. I just—”

“Then it's settled. Nothing needs to change.”

“Why?” he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. “I'd like to date you. We don't have to hold hands or anything if you're uncomfortable, but I'd like to at least call you my boyfriend.”

“What's the point? If we don't do any of that romantic stuff, we're practically just friends. So what difference does dating make if we just act like we already do?”

Cyrus wanted to list all the perks of dating. He wanted to mention that he wouldn't feel jealous anymore. He wanted to say they'd be exclusive. He wanted to tell TJ he'd be more of a priority in his life. He wanted to bring up all of the dates they'd go on. But Cyrus couldn't get the words out. He opened his mouth to speak but each sentence remained trapped in the back of his throat.

“Look, I like you, Cyrus. And it might not be obvious, but I'm ecstatic that you like me back. I'm just not ready to announce being... you know.”

“A real person with human emotions?”

“No. Well, yes. But you know what I'm talking about. I'd rather we stay friends. I think it'll just be easier that way. And we can just hang out like we always do.”

Cyrus bit his lip and let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He refused to meet TJ's eyes. His chest felt tight and his legs were pins and needles.

“No, we can't,” Cyrus croaked.

“What?” TJ asked.

“We can't,” he repeated firmly. “You can't tell me you like me and then expect me to continue being your friend like nothing happened. That's... That's torture!”

“Come on, Cy. Don't be like this.”

“No. You don't get to tell me how to be. If you want to pretend to be something you're not — fine. But  _I'm_  not going to lie to myself. Not anymore. Even if it means moving on from you.”

“You can't mean that!”

“I can. I do,” Cyrus said, resolute. “I'm tired of having to keep my crushes a secret from everyone. It's not fair. I want to feel normal. And this,” he gestured between him and TJ, “isn't normal. Other people don't confess to each other and decide to stay friends.”

“Cyrus, please,” TJ choked back a sob. “Please, try to understand—”

“I do understand. You're not ready to be who you are. And that's fine. Take your time. You deserve it,” he tried to smile only for it to fall short. “But I can't put my own happiness on hold while I wait for you. I have to do what's best for me. And if there's no future for us, then the best thing for me is to move on.”

“Please,” was all TJ could manage to get out.

“We can still be friends. It was wrong of me to say we couldn't. But give me some space for a while, okay? Give me time to move on from you.”

“But I don't want you to move on!” TJ shouted but was quick to lower his voice. “Cyrus—”

“I've heard enough. I'll talk to you again someday.”

Cyrus walked away, doing his best to hold back his tears and appear strong. Because he  _was_  strong. He was strong enough to make the tough calls. He was strong enough to not look back, even though TJ was crying out his name behind him.


	20. Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ turns to his mother for more advice, and Cyrus' friends notice he's upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 03/02/19

❝ ** _He was strong enough to make the tough calls. He was strong enough to not look back, even though TJ was crying out his name behind him._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

TJ approached Cyrus multiple times, but Cyrus would only say he needed to get to class. If TJ accidentally made eye contact with him, Cyrus turned around and walked the opposite direction. It was driving TJ mad, and he only had himself to blame. He kicked his locker out of frustration, causing nearby students to look over in shock. At lunch, he sat down with Buffy and Andi. They both looked at him in appraisal.

“I'm surprised,” Buffy mused. “I didn't think you'd want to sit with us if Cyrus wasn't here.”

“He's not coming?” TJ asked.

“He said he had a Spanish club meeting. Didn't he tell you?” Andi raised her brow.

TJ shook his head, causing Buffy to sigh, “Of course, he didn't. No wonder you sat with us.”

“Do you know which room his club meeting's in?” TJ leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

Andi shook her head, “We didn't think to ask.”

Buffy stared at TJ, a look of concern flashing across her face. “Why? Did something happen?”

“Yeah, and I wanted to talk to him,” he answered. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to open up about what happened either.

“About...?”

“Stuff. It's personal.”

Andi spoke softly, “Can you... tell us?”

“Technically, yeah. I don't know if I'm comfortable going into detail though.”

“Just the basics?”

TJ sighed, his body shrinking as he exhaled. He needed to get these feelings off his chest, but not like this. The thought of coming out to people — who at best only tolerated him — was horrifying. It made him queasy, like a tsunami of acid inside his stomach.

“I like Cyrus,” he admitted.

Buffy snorted, “Uh, yeah, we know that.”

“Wait a minute,” Andi widened her eyes. “ _I_  didn't know that!”

“How could you  _not?_  He was so obvious!”

“Yeah, I didn't really hide it well,” TJ agreed sheepishly.

“I mean, you didn't, but when I asked you about it in The Spoon, I was just messing around. I wasn't actually sure if you liked him or not.”

“Well, I do,” he let out an exasperated breath before resting his head on the table. “And it's killing me.”

“You should tell him,” Andi urged. “I think it'd be good for the both of you.”

TJ simply groaned, abruptly standing up from his seat. He wasn't ready to tell them about yesterday. Without another word, he left the cafeteria to find Cyrus.

• • •

  
TJ's search for Cyrus was unsuccessful. School was now over, and he was left disheartened. Cyrus was surprisingly good at hiding.

When TJ got home, he felt his shoulders relax. He saw his mother, curled up, reading a book. Her advice was always welcome and seemingly accurate, so he decided to go to her. TJ sat next to his mother on the sofa.

“Mom, I need your advice about something,” he said.

“About crushes?” she asked.

“No, not this time,” he half-lied. “Cyrus and I got in a fight. Actually, that's the wrong word to describe it. I think... I think I messed things up with him. He wants me to ‘be who I am’, but what if who I am sucks? What if I don't like certain parts of me?”

“Oh, TJ, what could you possibly not like about yourself? You're the best son I've ever had!”

“I'm the  _only_  son you've ever had,” he laughed. “And as for what I don't like... Well, my dyscalculia for starters.”

“Remember what the evaluator told you? There are a lot of kids who have it. And it usually affects people with above-average IQs. You're still the same TJ I brought home from the hospital 14 years ago, albeit larger and arguably more handsome.”

“But I don't want people to judge me for it. People will assume I'm stupid.”

“It doesn't have to define you. You don't even have to tell people; it's not their business. But you need to learn to accept yourself. It's a hard process but you have your family and friends to help you along the way.”

“Why do I need to accept the way I am? Shouldn't I try to change to be better?”

“Yes and no. If you have a negative trait, then you should probably try to improve it. For example, I act pretty juvenile. Yeah, it's a part of me, but it can be insensitive if I'm in a serious situation.”

“So, how do I know what to change and what not to?”

“If it's hurting you or the people around you, then you should do your best to change it. If it's just something you don't like, I think you should accept it instead. Because if you change too much about yourself, you take away who you are.”

TJ took a moment to process this advice. He had wanted to ask about liking guys, but he didn't know how his mother would take it. Asking under the guise of his dyscalculia would just have to work for now. And now that he thought about it, being gay didn't hurt anyone. In fact, pretending not to like guys was more painful than anything — to both Cyrus and himself.

“Thanks, mom,” he smiled. “Don't think I didn't pick up on you saying I was only ‘arguably’ more handsome, though!”

• • •

 

Cyrus sat nervously at the dinner table, taking big gulps of water from his glass despite not being thirsty. He told TJ he wasn't going to lie to himself anymore, and to him, that meant coming out. His father and step-mother sat still, waiting to hear the news Cyrus said he had for them. He finished his water and grudgingly put his glass down. 

  
_‘Better to get things over with,’_  he thought.

Cyrus took a deep breath to calm down before saying, “Dad... Sharon... I'm gay.”

“Oh,” his father said. His step-mother remained silent.

Cyrus was suddenly reminded of what happened yesterday. After he had finally confessed his feelings to TJ, all he got in response was that wretched ‘oh.’

“Is that all you have to say?” he asked.

His father sighed, “Well, you're young. You have time to change.”

“Why would I want to change?”

“The world may be more accepting now, but it's still a difficult place for homosexuals. I want better for you, Cyrus. I want you to have a good life.”

“And you don't think I can have a good life because I'm gay?”

“You can't know for sure if you're gay. You're too young.”

Cyrus lurched to his feet, his hip bumping into the table. His food was barely touched but he needed to be alone. He hobbled away to his room, locking the door behind him.

• • •

  
At school, Buffy and Andi couldn't find Cyrus before class started. Luckily, he sat down with them at lunch, but he wasn't himself. He kept his head down, resting on his arms which he had crossed over the table. Andi tried to talk to him but he refused to look up.

“What's wrong, Cyrus?” she asked.

He only lifted his shoulders in reply. He didn't want to talk about any of it. The situation with his parents was still fresh in his mind, and TJ frustrated him.

Buffy hesitated, “...Did TJ do something?”

Again, Cyrus only shrugged his shoulders, which was enough to confirm Buffy's suspicion. It made sense. TJ had made it a habit to sit with the GHC at lunch, but he didn't even come near them today. Instead, he was sitting with the boy's basketball team on the other side of the cafeteria.

Buffy felt more disappointed than anything. She was beginning to view TJ as a friend, and she really wanted to trust him, but Cyrus came first. She wouldn't let TJ off easy if he did anything to hurt her best friend.


	21. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ comes up with a plan, and Cyrus becomes the centre of everyone's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 03/02/19

❝ ** _She was beginning to view TJ as a friend, and she really wanted to trust him, but Cyrus came first. She wouldn't let TJ off easy if he did anything to hurt her best friend._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Buffy stood up and marched across the cafeteria, Andi watching in concern. She saw where Buffy was going and felt pity for TJ, yet at the same time, satisfaction that Cyrus would receive justice.

TJ looked up from his conversation as Buffy forcibly wedged herself between him and his teammate. She shot everyone at the table a look of warning, and they got the message. They all rushed away, leaving Buffy and TJ alone.

“Okay, I don't know what you did, but I told you we'd have a problem if you ever made Cyrus sad.” Buffy crossed her arms.

TJ glared at her for a moment, but soon, his angry exterior melted away, leaving a somber expression on his face. Buffy was almost taken off guard by TJ's sudden vulnerability, but she stood her ground. Her best friend came first and she wasn't going easy on TJ just because he looked upset.

“Well?” she asked brusquely. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Nothing. I'm awful,” TJ mumbled.

Buffy was confused. “Come again?”

“It's my fault. I'm such a coward. An insecure  _coward_. He liked me back, but I...” he sighed, but it was as if he were speaking to himself.

“What are you  _talking_  about?”

TJ's eyes suddenly focused on Buffy, as if he were only noticing her now. “Buffy, you have to help me make this right.”

“I don't  _have_  to do anything!”

“Please... It's for Cyrus.”

Buffy's face softened and she half-heartedly rolled her eyes. “I won't agree to anything yet, but I'll hear you out.”

“I know I hurt Cyrus, and I'm sorry. I was only thinking of myself. But now I need to make up for it. I just don't know how.”

“Well, I can tell you now that buying him taters won't cut it.”

TJ gave a small smile, “I know. That's why I need your help.”

“You... really care about him, huh? I guess I was wrong about you. Listen, this is really hard for me to say...” She clenched her jaw, as if she wanted to force herself to stay silent. Eventually, she relented, “I'm sorry, TJ. You may have been a jerk when we first met but... you've been really nice ever since you apologised for getting me to do your homework. I think  _I've_  actually been the jerk. I kept assuming the worst of you and I even forced Cyrus to choose between us. I told myself I was giving you a chance to prove yourself, but maybe it wasn't a fair one. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Are you serious, Buffy? Of course I can. It's weird to admit this, but I think of you as a friend. Every time you got upset at me, I could understand why. And now it's in the past.”

“Thanks,” she said. “So... What do you need?”

“I need to do exactly what I did just now. I need to prove I really care about him. Any ideas how I can do that?”

 

• • •

Two days passed, and Cyrus was still acting miserable. Nothing his friends did seemed to cheer him up, and Buffy found herself silently begging TJ to hurry up with whatever he had planned. She currently sat with Cyrus in the cafeteria, waiting for Andi. Cyrus was venting, but Buffy's attention was elsewhere. She — along with the rest of the student body — couldn't help but stare in amazement at a familiar figure behind him.

“We'll never be together,” Cyrus sighed dejectedly to himself. “Maybe I'm just destined to be single forever.”

“Cyrus...” Buffy tried to get his attention, but he was too busy wallowing to notice.

He continued, “I just wish things could be different. I didn't  _ask_  to like guys.”

_“Cyrus,”_ she tried again.

“I guess  _he_  didn't either, but that doesn't change the fact that it's not fair.”

Starting to get annoyed, Buffy raised her voice, “Cyrus!”

This got his attention. He finally noticed Buffy and asked, “Huh? What is it?”

“Behind you!” Buffy pointed.

Cyrus turned around and squinted. “ _TJ?_  What is he...?” his voice trailed off.

There he was. TJ Kippen, holding up a large poster board that read  _‘I LIKE_ _CYRUS_ _GOODMAN’_  in big, bold letters. TJ knew it was a simple sign, but he was extremely nervous holding it for the school to see. Cyrus felt like crying — in a good way, of course. He never thought anybody would do something like this for him. Especially not TJ Kippen.

They made eye contact across the room, however, TJ made no move. Hopeful, yet uncertain, he waited for a sign that he had Cyrus' permission. Meanwhile, Cyrus stood up, unmoving from his spot. He shook with nervous energy, feeling all eyes on him. Buffy lightly shoved him towards TJ in an attempt of encouragement.

Cyrus drifted across the floor. He was trapped in a staring contest with TJ as neither one of them wished to look away. TJ was in such a trance, he tripped over himself when he began to step forward. The entire cafeteria watched with an intense silence.

TJ could feel his heart pounding in his chest. And when he was only a foot away from Cyrus, he felt like he was having a heart attack. He looked down, biting his lip.

“Cyrus,” TJ breathed. “I'm so sorry about what happened on Sunday. But I'm ready to be who I am now. Do you think you could give me a second chance?”

“I'm all for giving second chances,” Cyrus smiled with a shrug, his eyes watery. “It's kind of my shtick.”

“So... You forgive me?”

“There's nothing to forgive, TJ. You did nothing wrong.”

“But you were so upset...  _I_  was so upset.”

“Yeah, I was really sad that you didn't want to date me, but you weren't ready.” Cyrus took TJ's hands into his own, “You can't help how you feel, and I wouldn't want to force you into anything that made you uncomfortable.”

“I always feel comfortable when I'm with you, Cy.” He squeezed Cyrus' hands in gratitude, “I just needed to learn to be comfortable with  _myself_. As much as I'd like to, I can't always rely on you. Don't get me wrong, you're the most reliable person I know! But...”

“I get it. You needed to find yourself and all that. It's fine.”

“Then... Why did you avoid me?”

“I told you. I needed space for a while. I wasn't mad at you or anything. Just frustrated with our situation.”

“So, we're good?”

“Yup! Good as gold.”

“I'm glad the sign worked,” TJ sighed, turning it in his hands, “but now my posters kind of went to waste.”

Cyrus looked at him quizzically, “What posters?”

“All over the hallways. I wasn't sure if we'd actually run into each other in the cafeteria, so I needed a back-up.”

“How many posters are we talking about here?”

“I printed out thirty.”

“Thirty?!”

“You act like that's a large amount.”

“That's because it is!” he glanced between TJ and the exit, “Be right back.”

Cyrus ran out into the hallway, looking for the posters. He noticed a mob of people looking at a wall nearby and decided to check it out. As he got to the back of the crowd, he stood on his toes to see over it, but it was no use.

“It's him,” someone said to their friend after looking at Cyrus. The friend looked back and saw him, then murmured to other people nearby. Soon, the whole mob had noticed Cyrus. They parted, creating a path for him. Cyrus gingerly stepped forward. There, on the wall, was a white sheet of paper; the phrase ‘ _TJ Kippen is completely WHIPPED for Cyrus Goodman’_  printed onto it.

“Oh my— What  _is_  this?!” Cyrus sputtered.

A girl approached him, holding a crumpled paper in her hand. “Here,” she said, handing it to him. “I thought someone put it up to bully TJ, so I took it down. But I guess  _he_  was the one who put these all up.”

Cyrus opened the creased paper. It was similar to the one he just saw, only this one said ‘ _TJ Kippen has the FATTEST crush on Cyrus Goodman’_.

“Fattest...?” he asked the girl, who simply shrugged in response.

“Apparently, there are more posters. My friend told me there's one in the boys' washroom. Here,” she took out her phone and showed Cyrus the screen, “he sent me a picture.”

Cyrus squinted at the photo, trying to make out the poster's text.  _‘T_ _J Kippen_ _is HEAD OVER HEELS for Cyrus Goodman’_ , it said. He handed the girl her phone back.

She smiled, “So, are you going to date him? Honestly, I always thought TJ was scary. I never took him for the romantic type. The posters are kinda cheesy but also really cute!”

“Uh,” he shifted in his weight. “I'll get back to you on that. I gotta go.”

Cyrus jogged back to the cafeteria and found that TJ hadn't moved. Upon seeing him, TJ grinned in delight. He opened his mouth to say something but Cyrus ran up to him, wrapping his arms around TJ.

“You're hugging me?” TJ asked.

“No, I'm putting you in a chokehold,” Cyrus said sarcastically.

“Well, you're doing it wrong,” he joked. “You have to put your arms around my throat. Not my torso.”

Cyrus took a step back from TJ to look at him properly. “I can't believe you did this all for me.”

TJ smiled, “Of course. I needed to make things right with you.”

Buffy finally came over to her friends, a grin plastered onto her face. “You look happy, Cyrus. I assume you two made up?”

Cyrus grinned back at her, “Yup! We had both confessed to each other, but TJ didn't want to date. He says he's ready now, though.”

“Cyrus, you... You like TJ?! I didn't know! And I didn't know you confessed your feelings, Kippen!”

“Wait. Really? That's what I was talking to you about in the cafeteria.”

“Well, I wasn't listening. I was too busy trying to get your attention.”

“But you even  _helped_  me plan this...” TJ raised a brow.

“Barely! All I said was ‘Do something for the school to see.’ I didn't know you were planning a romantic gesture!” She rolled her eyes, “I can't believe you got upset over this sappy idiot, Cyrus.”

“Actually...” Cyrus frowned. “I wasn't  _that_  upset about TJ. It's... It's my dad. I came out to him and Sharon.”

“Oh, Cyrus,” Buffy said, embracing him.

“It feels so awkward at home,” he sniffled into her shoulder. “And since my dad told my mom, it feels just as awkward with her and Todd.”

“Do you want to stay with me? I know I live pretty far now, but you're always welcome. Or I'm sure Andi would be fine letting you stay with Cece.”

“No, it's fine,” he broke away from Buffy, shaking his head. “My parents aren't being mean to me or anything. They just don't think it's a good idea.”

“I'm sorry you had to go through that,” said TJ. “I was going to ask you to help me come out to  _my_  parents, but you shouldn't have to go through it again so soon.”

“Oh, no, it's fine!” Cyrus insisted. “I'm so proud of you! And I know it takes a lot of courage, so I'd be more than happy to be there as support.”

“Thanks, Underdog.”

Andi stepped into the cafeteria with a smile so big, it looked painful. She ran over to her friends and clenched her fists in excitement.

She nudged Cyrus, “So... TJ Kippen would do  _anything_  for Cyrus Goodman, huh?”

“What?” he asked.

“I saw the poster on my way here!”

“You mean you saw one of thirty.”

“Thirty?!”

TJ rolled his eyes, “Why do you guys all act like it's a big number?”

“That's because it is!” Andi and Cyrus exclaimed simultaneously.

“There are posters?!” Buffy asked. “Let me see them!”

“Yeah, I only saw three,” Cyrus nodded. “I wanna see the rest.”

“Fine, fine,” TJ waved his hand towards the door. “Follow me. I'll show you guys where I put the other posters.”

They spent the rest of the period on a hunt for TJ's posters. Most of them were no longer up, taken down by students and faculty. But Cyrus still had a fun time. And listening to TJ explain how he went to the school's computer lab to print everything out... Well, it made him feel cared for.


	22. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ comes out to his parents, and Jonah witnesses history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 03/05/19

❝ ** _And listening to TJ explain how he went to the school's computer lab to print everything out... Well, it made him feel cared for._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Cyrus walked with TJ to his house, hand in hand. TJ softly hummed to himself while swinging Cyrus' arm. Buffy and Andi had wished him luck before leaving school, because today, TJ was going to come out. Cyrus turned to TJ.

“Will you be okay?” he asked.

TJ stopped humming to answer, “Yeah. I'm scared, but I know my parents aren't homophobic. They won't kick me out or anything. I'm really lucky, actually.”

“How do you know they aren't homophobic?”

“They've never seemed bothered by gay rights. I'm not saying they're supporters. They just... don't mind, I guess?”

“Yeah, I get what you're saying. It seems a lot of people are like that these days.” He sighed, “I wish my dad realised it though. He thinks it's still dangerous being gay.”

“I mean... it kind of is. Maybe not where  _we_  live, but your dad would definitely still see some stuff on the news.”

“I... didn't think about that.”

“It's not your fault,” he squeezed Cyrus' hand. “It's easy to take what we have for granted.”

“You're right.” Cyrus squeezed back, “And I know my dad cares about me. He's just never been good with words.”

TJ laughed, “Me and your dad have that in common.”

“What? No, TJ, you're  _great_  with words!”

“I know. I meant I care about you, too.”

“O-oh...” Cyrus looked away, his ears burning in the cold air. “I care about you, too, TJ.”

They stopped in front of TJ's driveway. Cyrus squeezed TJ's hand one last time in reassurance before letting go, his arm falling back to his side. TJ took a deep breath and walked to the front door. It wasn't locked. His parents had made it a habit to leave the door unlocked for him if someone was home. Tentative, he twisted the doorknob with caution. Cyrus kept a few feet away.

When he stepped inside, he was unsurprised to see both of his parents working away in the kitchen. He specifically chose a day they were both off from work so he'd only have to come out once. At the click of the door closing behind Cyrus, TJ's parents looked up from what they were doing.

“If it isn't my favourite person in the world,” his mother said with a smile. “Oh, and TJ's here too.”

“Hey!” TJ and his father both exclaimed.

“I thought  _I_  was your favourite person,” TJ's father huffed.

“No, I'm pretty sure that was me,” TJ said.

“You can all be my favourite.” His mother waved her hand dismissively, “Anyway, to what do we owe the pleasure, Cyrus?”

“Oh,” he shrugged, “just thought I'd try to weasel that doughnut recipe out of you. I tried to make my own, but none could surpass yours, Mrs K.”

“Will you stay for dinner? I can show you my recipe after we eat.”

“I'd love to, but only if it's alright with TJ.”

“About that...” TJ stepped toward the living room sofa, gesturing for his parents to have a seat. “I wanted to tell you guys something first.”

His parents shot each other a look of concern before moving to have a seat. Cyrus stood further back from TJ, not wanting to intrude.

“Okay,” TJ let out a shaky breath. “This is harder than I thought it'd be.”

“Take your time, sweetie,” his mother said in a gentle voice.

“I'm just gonna say it — get it over with,” he said, bracing himself. “I don't like girls. At least, none so far. But I  _do_  like guys. So... I think I might be gay.”

His parents both sat quietly, taking in this new information. TJ wondered if he needed to repeat himself. However, before he could, his father spoke.

“Uh, that's— Um, are you sure you... Do you...? Um, uh—”

TJ's mother interrupted, “What your father  _means_  to say is that you might find a girl you like when you're older, but even if you don't, we'll still love you.”

“Right,” his father agreed. “That's exactly what I was trying to say. TJ, we'll always love you, no matter who you are. Because before anything else, you're our son.”

Cyrus listened with great interest. He was reminded of what his father told him when he came out. That he had time to change. The way TJ's parents said it came across in a kinder way; however, the underlying message was nearly identical.

“So,” TJ's father smiled knowingly. “Is this why Cyrus is here? Are you two dating?”

“No, we aren't.” TJ looked back at Cyrus and winked, “I hope we will be soon, though.”

“I should've known,” his mother shook her head in amusement. “After you first mentioned Cyrus to us, you started asking me about crushes. It made too much sense to be a coincidence.”

“Mom!” he complained. “That's embarrassing!”

Cyrus chuckled, “Aw, I'm flattered.”

“Okay, then it's  _slightly_  less embarrassing.”

After a hug from both his parents, TJ led Cyrus upstairs to his room so they could play video games while they waited for dinner. Cyrus sent his dad a text, asking for permission, of which he received right away.

“Ah,” Cyrus sighed after flopping onto TJ's bed. “Back in my natural habitat at last.”

TJ sat at the foot of the bed, shoving Cyrus over, “You mean  _my_  natural habitat. You're just an invasive species.”

“You wound me,” he joked before sitting up straight. “So, um... I've been meaning to ask... Are we still not dating?”

“Nope.”

“Well, why not?”

“Because I didn't ask you out yet.” At Cyrus' confused expression, TJ continued, “I told you I liked you, but I never asked you on a date.”

“Oh, I just assumed...”

“Don't worry, Underdog. I'll ask you out properly soon.” He handed Cyrus a controller, “In the meantime, there are still some levels you haven't played in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater.”

“HD,” Cyrus added.

“Yeah, HD.”

• • •

Cyrus was at his locker, having a conversation with Jonah, unaware they were being watched from a distance. Andi and Buffy were trying to psyche TJ up as his nerves were getting the best of him. 

Andi spoke in a gentle manner, “It'll be fine. You already know he likes you back. Plus, I'll be right behind you as moral support!”

“And I'll be there to film the whole thing,” Buffy said. “Y'know... For when you embarrass yourself.”

TJ smiled sarcastically, “Thanks, Buffy. I needed that. You always know what to say.”

“Well,” Andi offered, “it'll be a cute video to play at your wedding!”

TJ froze up, eyes widening. Buffy simply laughed before slapping him on the back. Andi pushed him towards Cyrus and Jonah with a giggle. When he was close enough to be noticed, he attempted to act natural by leaning against the lockers. However, he underestimated the distance between himself and the wall, instead leaning on air and falling. He quickly got up, making his way over to Cyrus and Jonah as if nothing happened.

He brushed himself off, “Uh, hey, Cy. Hey, Jonah.”

Jonah nodded his head in greeting with a terse, “Hey.”

“Hi...” Cyrus bit down on his lip, shy.

Buffy and Andi joined the group, standing at the side so they could see both Cyrus' and TJ's faces. Buffy pulled out her phone and began recording.

“Send that to me later,” Andi whispered to her.

“Cyrus,” TJ began after clearing his throat. “I wish I had the time to think of an elaborate way to do this, but I know you've been waiting. And so have I.”

Cyrus grinned, “It's okay. Go on.”

“I guess, what I want to ask is...”

“Oh, spit it out already,” Buffy groaned, only to be shushed by Andi.

He continued, “Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin, will you go on a date with me?”

Buffy and Andi both squealed with joy, nodding eagerly at Cyrus for him to say yes. Jonah looked at his friends in utter confusion. He tried mouthing something to Andi, but she couldn't tell what he was saying.

Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ, “Of course I will, Teej!”

While TJ excitedly thanked Cyrus for agreeing, Jonah inched his way towards his girlfriend. “So... Cyrus and TJ, huh?” he mused.

“Yeah, they're so cute together,” Andi sighed dreamily.

Buffy put her phone away, turning her attention to Jonah. “It's not a problem, is it?” she questioned.

“No, not at all,” he smiled. “I was just curious. I had no idea they were into each other. Or guys, for that matter.”

Cyrus joined their conversation. “Guys, look,” he pointed at TJ who was animatedly talking to a group of girls, “it's so cute! He's running around telling everyone we're going on a date.”

His friends watched as TJ ran to another group of people, enthusiastically pointing at Cyrus. Buffy wasn't even surprised. She'd known about his crush for weeks and had seen how engrossed he could get with Cyrus first-hand. She was happy for TJ, but even happier for her best friend. It was hard to watch his unrequited feelings for Jonah grow, unable to reassure him that his crush liked him back. But with TJ, Buffy felt she could tell Cyrus that his crush — or boyfriend — liked him back tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me if I can relate to the characters. My answer? Barely. All I have in common with Cyrus is that I'm a guy, I'm LGBT, I'm religious, and my parents are divorced. I'd say we both suck at dancing, but he is legitimately better than I am. I have even less in common with TJ. Again, we're both guys, but I also used to be a bit of a bully. I've changed though. My bullying days are far behind me. Like, five years behind me.


	23. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus go on their first date, and Cyrus has a talk with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 03/09/19

❝ ** _It was hard to watch his unrequited feelings for Jonah grow, unable to reassure him that his crush liked him back. But with TJ, Buffy felt she could tell Cyrus that his crush — or boyfriend — liked him back tenfold._** ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

“Where are we going?” Cyrus asked.

“Not telling,” TJ replied.

“Mr Kippen, please, tell me where we're going.”

TJ vigorously shook his head, but his father shrugged, “Sorry, TJ. He said please. I gotta answer him.”

“You're going to ruin the surprise, dad!” TJ scoffed.

“It won't be much of a surprise soon... We're here.”

The car came to a gradual stop as TJ's father waited to turn into the parking lot of a large building. Cyrus leaned into TJ so he could get a better look through the window. Once the car was parked, they rushed outside.

“What is this place?” Cyrus asked.

“An indoor amusement park.” TJ draped his arm over Cyrus' shoulders, “I thought, since it's getting colder, we should do something indoors. So, I looked up what we could do that's inside, but most of it was either sports-related or a cliché. We can save movie theatres and restaurants for a future date. The first date, however, needs to leave a lasting impression!”

“You're so thoughtful,” Cyrus gushed, wrapping his arm around TJ's waist.

The two of them went inside; though not before thanking TJ's father for the ride. The inside of the building was more of a glorified arcade than an amusement park. The rides were small — which Cyrus was grateful for — and there were a lot of carnival games. TJ dragged Cyrus around from one ride to the next, avoiding any that spun or moved fast as per Cyrus' request. They only stopped to have lunch: hamburgers and fries. TJ was sure to ask that the cook not add cheese to the burgers, impressing Cyrus.

After they finished eating, they decided to look at the carnival games. They ignored most they passed, but Cyrus' pace slowed when he saw a large, stuffed dinosaur — a prize for a basketball shootout game. TJ noticed Cyrus staring and pulled him towards the game.

“How much to play?” he asked the staff member behind the stand.

“Five dollars,” she replied.

He took out his wallet and gave her the money. “You ready to win that dinosaur?” he asked Cyrus, giving him a basketball.

“What? Me?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah, you. I already paid, so now you gotta play.”

“Why can't you do it?”

“Because I want  _you_  to.”

“But you're the basketball player. Aren't you required by law to show off your skills at these kind of games?”

“Well,  _you're_  the dinosaur enthusiast, so you have to win a dinosaur every time you see one you like.”

“Can't you win it for me? I'm just going to waste our money trying to get that thing while  _you_  actually have a chance.”

TJ smiled warmly, “Remember when I said you could win anything if you tried? Well, I meant it. And I want to prove it to you now.”

“I've only successfully thrown a ball into a hoop once in my life, and it was a total fluke. There's no way I can do this!”

“Not with that attitude,” he said, resting his hands on the back of Cyrus' to help guide the ball. TJ's torso pressed against Cyrus' back. “Look, I'll help you out, but you're still winning that prize yourself. I  _know_  you can do it.”

Cyrus sighed, “Does it even count if I needed help to do it?”

“I don't know. Does it count as doing a math equation if I had a tutor help me?”

“Okay, fine. I see your point.” He leaned his head back onto TJ's shoulder, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For believing in me.”

“Of course. Anytime, Underdog.” He turned his eyes to the net with determination, “Now, let's do this!”

Cyrus took a deep breath, focusing on the basketball net. TJ adjusted Cyrus' grip on the ball and helped him take aim. After a while, Cyrus threw the ball. It hit the backboard, bouncing off and hitting the ground.

“Don't worry. You have four more tries. You've got this,” TJ murmured.

After some adjustments, Cyrus threw the next ball. It missed the backboard completely, but TJ reassured him, handing over another ball. Cyrus threw it, and it hit the rim.

“Hey, that was good! Just throw a little harder, and I think it'll go in.” TJ squeezed Cyrus' shoulder and passed him the next ball.

He did as TJ said, throwing slightly harder than before. The ball landed on the rim again before falling into the net.

Cyrus jumped into the air, “Woo! Touchdown! Home run! Uh... Various other sport-related phrases!”

“I knew you could do it, Cy! That was amazing!” TJ gave him a high five, “There's still one more ball, though.”

“Oh, right,” Cyrus said, picking up the last ball and tossing it toward the net. This time, it didn't go in.

“That's okay. You still did it. That's what matters.”

“You're right. I'm so proud of myself!” He hugged TJ, “Thank you. I was only able to do it because you convinced me to try.”

“Uh,” the staff member coughed into her fist. “I'm sorry to say this but... you didn't win anything. You needed to get three baskets for a small prize, and five baskets for a large prize.”

TJ and Cyrus glanced at each other with a smile. TJ stepped forward, slapping a five dollar bill onto the counter.

“Well, then, I guess it's my time to shine,” he said.

Cyrus chuckled, “It  _is_  your duty as a basketball player.”

TJ readied himself, grabbing the first ball before tossing it straight into the net. He got the next ball, tossing it into the net as well. And the next one after that, and the next one after that. The last ball hit the rim, wobbling back and forth, undecided before finally making up its mind by rolling into the net.

“Oops. I got a bit cocky on that last one,” he said.

“Regardless, you won!” Cyrus exclaimed.

“Speaking of...” TJ turned to the staff member, “I'll take the big dinosaur.”

She took the stuffed toy off the wall and gave it to him. TJ then gave it to Cyrus with a grin.

“I wonder if I'll always get dinosaurs on the first date,” Cyrus mused to himself.

TJ raised his brow, “Has this happened before?”

“Oh, right. I never told you.” Cyrus took TJ's hand and began walking, “I used to date this girl — Iris. We went on a double date with Jonah and his  _now_  ex-girlfriend, Amber. I tried to win Iris a stuffed dinosaur, but I couldn't, so she won it for me instead.”

“Did you have fun?”

“For the most part. Right up until I threw up into my own shoe.”

TJ tittered, “Well, let's hope that doesn't happen again this time.”

“I'd have a blast with you no matter how much vomit was in my shoe.” Cyrus bit his lip, “Sorry, that sounded less gross in my head.”

• • •

Cyrus came home to find his father and step-mother sitting in the living room. His father gestured for him to have a seat, so he obeyed. They sat in silence for a while until his father eventually spoke.

“I wanted to discuss something with you. And I think you know what it is.”

Cyrus nodded, “I do.”

“I don't think this lifestyle is ideal, but you should know it won't stop me from loving you. It  _never_  did. And that's the part I forgot to mention when you came out to us. That we love you and always will.” He wiped at his eyes, “I was so concerned about how other people might treat you that I forgot to keep myself in check.”

His step-mother cut in, “Leslie, Todd, and I all feel the same way. Cyrus, we all love you  _so_  much! Who  _you_  love in turn won't change a thing.”

“But... Sharon, you didn't say anything when I came out to you. I thought you hated me!” Cyrus said.

“Cyrus, I could never! I just didn't think it was my place to speak. I'm only the step-parent.”

“I still think of you as an actual parent, though. You do so much for me! You drive me to see my friends, you cook me meals, you buy me Hanukkah gifts, you make my bed whenever I forget so dad won't get upset—”

“You've been doing that?” his father asked Sharon, incredulous.

“Not now, Norman,” she waved her hand in dismissal.

Cyrus started again, “Anyway, Sharon, you're like a second mom to me. Not a step-mom.”

“Oh, sweetie, that means so much to me!” she pulled Cyrus into a hug. “I love you so much.”

After they pulled apart, she smiled, “Actually, I've had an inkling feeling you weren't interested in girls ever since I married your father. Call it a woman's intuition.”

Cyrus laughed and his step-mother smiled at him, “Tell you what... Go upstairs and clean yourself up, and after dinner, you can have some chocolate-covered biscuits. I bought a box from that bakery you like.”

“Okay, thank you, Sharon.”

She went into the kitchen to set the table, and Cyrus began walking to the stairs; however, his father stopped him. Cyrus leaned against the railings, watching his father expectantly.

His eyebrows pinched together, “Cyrus, I just want to make it clear that I have no problem with you being gay. ‘Love is love’, as the youths say. I simply worried about how others may treat you.”

“But everyone's been really supportive of me,” Cyrus replied.

“Yes, but you've lived somewhat of a sheltered life. Shadyside is small, you know everyone, the people are nice. But what happens when you get older and move away? What happens when you go to college?” He sighed, “Sorry, I'm not trying to scare you. These are just the things I worry about as a father. You deserve to live a normal life, but there are cruel people out there who disagree. I don't want to see you get hurt.”

Cyrus hugged his father, “I understand. I promise to be careful, dad.”

“You shouldn't have to. It's an unfair world, son.” His father hugged back, “Just know that you have four parents and two best friends who will all do their best to keep you safe. You have so many people who care about you, Cyrus.”

“Including a boyfriend.”

“A... what? When did this happen?”

“Today, I think.”

“You think?”

“We actually haven't used the term ‘boyfriend’ out loud yet.”

“Oh... Well, I'm sure he's a good person if you trust him. You're a great judge of character. Just make sure he treats you right, okay? And bring him over some time, so Sharon and I can meet him.”

“Alright, dad.”

Cyrus climbed up the stairs and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. It was as if he could finally catch his breath. The relief he felt after hearing what his parents had to say was indescribable. And he was excited to tell the GHC about it, right after he told TJ.


	24. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Andi want answers, and TJ goes above and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 03/12/19

❝ _ **The relief he felt after hearing what his parents had to say was indescribable. And he was excited to tell the GHC about it, right after he told TJ.**_ ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Buffy and Andi had texted Cyrus all Sunday, asking about his date. They asked what he wore, what TJ wore, where they went, and what they did. But Cyrus refused to talk about the date. Instead, he told them that his parents were all supporting him now. Buffy and Andi both expressed their joy for him, nearly forgetting about the interrogation they were in the middle of. The moment Andi brought up TJ again, Cyrus stopped answering their messages.

On Monday, TJ sat in the cafeteria with Buffy and Andi; Cyrus was yet to arrive. He was busy retaking a test, which gave his friends time to grill TJ for information.

“Hey, how was your weekend?” TJ asked them, unwrapping the liner from one of the chocolate chocolate chip muffins he had in front of him.

“Mine was... eventful,” Andi answered. “Bex and I proposed to Bowie.”

“Congrats!” Buffy exclaimed.

TJ's eyes widened, “Aren't you a little young to be getting married?”

“What? Oh, no! It's my  _parents_ ; not me. I was helping my mom propose,” Andi laughed.

“What a relief,” TJ sighed. “So, how did the proposal go?”

“Not great, if I'm being honest. Bowie's bandmates asked him to go on tour with them the same day.”

“Oh,” he frowned with sympathy.

“What did Bowie say?” Buffy asked.

“Bex and I convinced him to go on the tour. It's too good of an opportunity to miss. I think we're going to try proposing again once he gets back. And I'm sure Bowie will say yes!” Andi rested her chin on her hand, “But enough about  _my_  weekend. How was yours, TJ? Tell us how your date with Cyrus went!”

“Oh,” he looked away sheepishly, “you guys don't wanna hear about  _that_.”

“Oh, trust us. We do,” Buffy said.

“Please? Cyrus wouldn't tell us anything!” Andi added.

“In that case, I  _really_  shouldn't talk about it.” He took a bite from his muffin in an attempt to end the conversation, but Buffy and Andi were determined.

“C'mon, it'll be fine. And I'm sure  _you_  want to talk about it.”

Buffy nodded, “Yeah, you've been crushing on Cyrus for the longest time. You can't just  _not_  talk about your first date with him.”

“As of today, I've only known him for seven weeks, so I wouldn't exactly call that ‘the longest time.’ But you're right. I  _do_  want to talk about it.” TJ smiled softly, “He was so cute. Actually, he's always cute, but he was  _extra_  cute on Saturday. We went to this indoor amusement park and went on a bunch of rides! He was practically clinging to me the  _entire_  time. I had to keep myself from freaking out. Then, after we ate, I won him a dinosaur. I was  _so_  scared I was gonna mess up the game. Like, I know I'm good at basketball, but I was super nervous the whole time. Oh, and I got Cyrus to play the game too! He made a basket and was so happy. His eyes lit up, and he had the biggest, cutest smile on his face. And we were standing so close to each other. I thought I was gonna explode!”

Buffy and Andi stared at him, their mouths wide open. TJ's sudden burst of energy from talking about his date had left them quite literally speechless. He watched them, expecting a comment — or at least to be teased by Buffy — but they only continued to stare. TJ cleared his throat to push for a response from them.

Buffy stammered, “Cyrus made a basket?!”

“And went on rides?” Andi asked.

TJ was about to answer, but he noticed someone step inside the cafeteria. He perked up, grabbing the other muffin he had, and ran over to the doors.

“My  _favourite_  baller! What's good?” he pulled Cyrus into a one-armed hug, holding the muffin out to the side.

Cyrus laughed, his voice muffled by TJ's shoulder, “Now that I'm with you? Everything!”

TJ let go of Cyrus, and they walked to the table their friends were sitting at. Buffy and Andi both greeted Cyrus before smiling at each other.

TJ put the muffin he was holding down in front of Cyrus as he sat down, “I got this for you, Underdog.”

“You didn't cut the line to get it, did you?” Cyrus raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“No,” he replied tersely, too embarrassed to mention the fact he ran through the halls in order to be first in line.

“That's good,” Cyrus leaned against TJ. “Thanks for the muffin.”

“No problem at all.”

“So, Cyrus,” Andi started. “About your date...”

Cyrus groaned, “Ugh, this again?”

“Aw, Cyrus. Why won't you tell us about it? We're your best friends!”

“I have my reasons.”

“Whatever,” Buffy sighed. “We have TJ as our informant anyway.”

“Okay, so now that that's settled...” TJ turned to look Cyrus in the eyes. “Cy, do you want to come watch a movie at my place tonight?”

“Sure! Which movie?” Cyrus asked.

“Shhh!”

“What? I was just curious. Sorry for asking, I guess.”

“No, that's the name of the movie. It's called Shhh!”

Andi gasped, “I've watched that! I was so scared; I couldn't even sleep.”

“It's a horror movie?” Cyrus' eyes widened. “In that case, I change my mind. I don't wanna watch it.”

“It'll be fine! We can leave the lights on, and I'll be there with you the entire time!” TJ assured.

“I don't know...”

• • •

“Okay, TJ. You've got four days to memorise  _every_  jumpscare in this movie,” TJ told himself as he turned his CD player on.

After some convincing, Cyrus agreed to watch  _Shhh_ _!_  with TJ on Friday night. Apparently, Cyrus had a hard time sleeping after watching horror movies, and he didn't want to fall asleep during class the next day like Andi did. Therefore, they decided not to watch it on a school night.

TJ spent the entire week watching  _Shhh_ _!_ on repeat after school. He got scared easily, but he wanted to appear cool in front of Cyrus. And in his mind, that meant he couldn't let himself scream at the jumpscares. His parents got annoyed with him for hogging the living room, but TJ was too afraid to watch the movie in his room all alone.

When Friday came, TJ felt confident. He put the movie on before sitting next to Cyrus on the sofa, wrapping an arm around him. However, only twenty minutes in, and TJ had had enough.

“You know what? Let's do something else,” he breathed, abruptly standing up.

Cyrus followed suit, “I couldn't agree more. I need to get my mind off of librarians.”

TJ turned the television off and made his way to the front door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing a coat. “I have just the thing,” he said.

Once Cyrus had his coat and shoes on, TJ stepped outside. He went to his garage door and pushed the button to open it. After flashing a smile at Cyrus, he knelt down and picked up his skateboard.

TJ passed the board to Cyrus, “I said we needed to skateboard together. Now we can!”

“No way,” Cyrus laughed. “I told you what happened last time.”

“Last time, you didn't have me.”

“Nope! Not doing it.”

“I promise I won't let you go.”

“Whatever you say, Rose. You're not changing my mind.”

“Well, then what do you suppose we do?”

Cyrus took a moment to think, his eyes focusing on something inside the garage. He pointed it out to TJ, “That! I'll ride that while you ride your skateboard.”

TJ followed Cyrus' gaze and chuckled, “You're gonna ride my old scooter? Okay... It's up to you.”

“Laugh all you want, Sprinkles. But  _I'm_  not gonna be the one in the hospital after tonight.”

“...Are you threatening to beat me up?”

“Wh-what?! No! That's—” Cyrus' face grew red, “I meant that I wasn't going to break my thumb again! Sorry. Bad wording.”

TJ laughed, pulling Cyrus into a hug, “It's fine. I get it. I was just messing with you.”

“Meanie...”

“By the way,” he let go of Cyrus so he could grab the scooter, “this thing will destroy your ankles, so watch out.”

“Noted. Thanks.”

They made their way around the block, TJ matching his pace with Cyrus. Not because he wanted to be considerate, but because he hadn't been on a skateboard in a long time and was worried he'd fall. Before the sun could fully set, Cyrus urged that they go back to TJ's house for dinner. They went around the block one last time before heading inside.

Neither of them expected their life to go this way. TJ never even expected to date anyone. But, by chance, he met Cyrus, and his life changed. He felt happier — free to be himself. And even though Cyrus wasn't the only one to thank for TJ's new life, he was still the person who caused TJ to seek one in the first place.


	25. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus receives an anniversary present, and TJ has to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 03/22/19

❝ _ **He felt happier — free to be himself. And even though Cyrus wasn't the only one to thank for TJ's new life, he was still the person who caused TJ to seek one in the first place.**_ ❞

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Three weeks passed, yet everything still seemed new for the GHC. TJ often tagged along with them, and though Buffy welcomed him, it was very foreign to her. She was so used to Jonah being the plus one of the group; however, now Jonah was temporarily gone, and TJ had found a way to take his place. Even now, Buffy was sure TJ would walk through the doors of The Spoon any moment, only to plant himself in the seat next to his boyfriend. Especially since they were all meeting up to say goodbye to Cyrus before he left for London.

“So how was your date yesterday?” Andi asked from beside Buffy.

“Good,” Cyrus replied, quick to take a sip from his milkshake and avoid follow-up questions.

“ _And_...?”

“And fun?”

“Ugh, you gotta give us more detail than that, Cy!” Buffy whined.

Andi nodded, “Yeah, you never tell us anything about things with TJ! How are we supposed to experience a love life vicariously through you if we don't know what's going on?”

He rolled his eyes, “You don't need me for that. You already have your own love lives.”

Buffy scoffed, “Uh, since when?”

“Okay, correction.  _Andi_  has a love life. Buffy is in a committed relationship with herself.”

“Come  _on_ , Cyrus! Why won't you tell us? We're your best friends! We shouldn't have to hear about your dates from TJ,” Andi said in exasperation.

“I just want our dates to be special, y'know? Something between the two of us.”

Buffy and Andi both raised an eyebrow at him. They looked at each other to confirm their scepticism, before facing Cyrus again, deadpanned.

“If that were the case, you wouldn't be letting TJ blab about your relationship all the time. You can ask that guy what he wants to eat, and he'll find a way to make the conversation about you,” Buffy tittered.

Cyrus let out a sigh of defeat, “Okay,  _maybe_  it's because once I start talking about TJ, I know I can't stop. But can you really blame me for not wanting to be the boy-obsessed friend? Honestly, I was doing you two a favour.”

Buffy made a choking sound, attempting to hold back her laughter. The noise caused Andi to laugh as well, and soon enough, all three members of the GHC were in hysterics.

“Oh, Cyrus... How am I supposed to cope when you're gone?” Andi sighed after the laughter died down.

Cyrus smiled, “You'll cope fine. Just look at you and Jonah! He's been at Ultimate camp for a little over a month, and you're doing great!”

“Yeah, well, that's because I don't have to deal with the stress of being a girlfriend when he's gone. But when  _you_  leave, I'll be short a best friend!”

“And  _I'll_  be short  _two_  best friends!” His smile grew, “But I'm pretty amicable, so I'm sure I could become besties with the Queen in no time.”

“How's TJ taking it? You leaving; not the Queen thing,” Buffy questioned.

“He's ‘taking it’ very well. It's not like I'm  _moving_  to London! I'll only be gone for a few weeks.”

“I think a few weeks is enough to drive him mad.”

TJ sat down at the booth, putting an arm around Cyrus, “I'd say I'm offended, but you're not wrong.”

Cyrus jumped in surprise, “Ah, TJ! When did you get here?”

“Just now,” he answered, taking Cyrus' hand with his free arm and holding it in his lap.

Cyrus leaned his head against TJ, “Well, you can have the rest of my milkshake. I suddenly don't feel like moving.”

“Ever so generous,” TJ said as he let go of Cyrus' hand to pick up the nearly-empty glass.

“Could you two  _get_  any flirtier?” Buffy pretended to gag, only to be hit on the shoulder by Andi.

“You think  _that_  was us flirting?” TJ asked with a challenging smirk.

Buffy grimaced, “Never mind. Forget I asked.”

• • •

TJ and Cyrus left The Spoon together, hand-in-hand. It was nearing dinner time, and TJ told Cyrus he'd walk him home. And yes, that was true, but he had another stop planned on the way. Cyrus looked at him questioningly when they arrived.

“Where it all began,” TJ smiled.

Cyrus nodded in understanding. They both stepped towards the swings, and Cyrus took a seat. TJ remained standing, leaning against the metal pole. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some folded fabric. Cyrus watched in curiosity as TJ unfolded it, revealing it to be a scarf.

“Happy Anniversary to the best boyfriend in the world,” TJ said, trying to give the scarf to Cyrus. “I thought you could wear it while you're in London to stay warm.”

Cyrus only stared at the scarf in TJ's outstretched hand, “Oh, but TJ, I didn't get anything for you!”

TJ wrapped the scarf around Cyrus with a smile, “That's alright. Just come back from your trip safely, as soon as possible.”

“I... don't know what to say. Thank you so much, TJ!  _You're_  the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Nope! There can only be one, and you claimed that title already.”

“Then, I renounce my title and pass it on to you.”

“I'll just give it back.”

“You can't. I've already served two terms.”

“What are you? The president?”

“Not anymore.” Cyrus decided to change the topic, “Thank you, again. For everything. Meeting you has been a roller coaster that I actually enjoy.”

“And you haven't even thrown up once!”

“Luckily.”

“I want to thank you as well. Before I met you, I didn't know how to deal with all of my ‘stuff’ properly. And maybe I'm still figuring it out, but you've really helped me.”

Cyrus bit his lip, slowly stepping forward. “Can I kiss you?” he asked hesitantly.

TJ's eyes widened at the sudden question, “Uh, y-yeah. Go for it.”

Cyrus edged closer towards him but stopped himself, only inches away. “I... I can't. I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready.”

“Why not?” he asked, his shoulders slumping.

“The first time I kissed someone... It didn't go well. Actually, that's putting it lightly. It was terrible. And I'm worried it'll be just as bad this time. Not because of you, of course. Because  _I_  might be a bad kisser.”

“Oh, is that all? I have an easy solution for that.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, just kiss me here instead,” he puffed out his cheek, pointing at it.

“How does that help?”

TJ let his hand drop with a huff, “It doesn't matter how bad of a kisser you are if the kiss is only on my cheek. Duh!”

“Really?” Cyrus perked up. “I didn't know that.”

“Well, now you do. So...” TJ once again pointed at his cheek.

Cyrus shut his eyes and brought his face towards TJ's. He puckered his lips, then unpuckered them, then puckered them again — unsure of what he should be doing in this situation. He took a long time deliberating how to go about the kiss while TJ waited with closed eyes. Just as Cyrus decided to finally kiss him, TJ turned his head to see what Cyrus and was doing. Cyrus' lips grazed the corner of TJ's mouth before pulling away, almost in an instant.

“How was that?” Cyrus asked.

“It was very  _you_ ,” TJ grinned.

“What? Clumsy and inexperienced?”

“No,” he kissed Cyrus on the forehead. “Perfect.”

“Me? Perfect? There's no such thing.”

“Well, you're perfect to me. Sometimes I feel like we were made for each other.”

• • •

“Thanks for walking me home,” Cyrus said as he let go of TJ's hand.

“Of course,” TJ replied, kissing Cyrus's cheek.

He giggled, “Is this going to become a normal thing now?”

“I hope so. I like kissing you.”

Cyrus ignored the fact that the blood was rushing to his face and smiled, “And here I thought you didn't want to ‘hold hands and make out.’”

“You're never gonna let me live that down, huh?”

“Not a chance.”

“Well, to be fair... I never said I didn't want to do that stuff. I only asked if that's what you wanted me to say.”

“Honestly, I can't remember exactly what you said. It was more than a month ago.”

“You can't remember things from last month?”

“You  _can?_ ”

“When it has to do with you, yes.”

“Oh yeah? What's the first thing I ever said to you?”

“I didn't need this extra level of embarrassment — but no,” he recited.

“I can't even tell you if that's right, because I don't remember.”

“Just take my word for it.”

“Okay, I will.”

The front door opened, and Cyrus turned to see who it was. His mother stood still in the door frame, smiling at the two boys on her porch.

“Hello, TJ,” she nodded before turning her attention to her son. “Is that a new scarf?”

“Yeah, it's from TJ,” Cyrus answered.

“That was kind of him. Actually, Cyrus, I was just coming outside to look for you. You didn't answer your phone.”

“Oh! Sorry, mom. I must've had it on silent.”

“It's fine. You might have to reheat your dinner though. It got cold. And make sure your bag is packed. We're leaving tomorrow morning.” She turned to go back inside the house, “Oh, and thank you for looking after my son, TJ. I always worry about him.”

“No problem, Leslie,” he said.

She closed the door and Cyrus faced TJ again. “Leslie?” he questioned.

“What? The last time I was here, she  _insisted_  I use her first name.”

He shook his head in amusement, “Whatever. I guess I better go inside now.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I'll miss you.”

“I'll miss you more.”

“I  _already_  miss you.”

“Okay, Cyrus,” TJ chuckled. “You'll call me, right?”

“Every day.”

“Good,” he said, kissing Cyrus on the nose.

“You're gonna run out of things to kiss at this point.” Cyrus opened the front door and stepped into his house, “You, me, 11 at The Spoon — first thing once I get back?”

“It's a date.”

“Great. See you then. Bye, TJ!”

“Bye, Cyrus. Have a safe trip!”

Once the door closed, TJ began walking home. He had expected to feel sad, but instead, he was excited. Excited for the future and the direction his life was heading. He couldn't wait for Cyrus to come back so that their adventure could continue — beginning the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to do an epilogue or bonus chapter.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special bonus chapter at the request of multiple people. What will happen? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad: 04/07/19
> 
> TRANSLATIONS  
> Urh oo ohay? = Are you okay?  
> Eh uh ee! Alloh er oo! = Yeah, Buffy! Swallow your food!  
> Oo urse = You first

It was getting warmer. Normally, Cyrus loved a warm, spring morning, but he only felt sad. He'd grown so accustomed to wearing the scarf TJ gave him for their one-month anniversary. And now that he couldn't wear it anymore, his neck was left feeling bare. He let out an audible sigh, leaning his head against Buffy's shoulder. She glanced down at him, her mouth full of baby taters.

“Urh oo ohay?” she tried to ask a question, only to spit a tater onto Cyrus' hair in the process. He recoiled from her with a look of disgust.

“Swallow your food first,” Andi laughed. She was sitting across from Cyrus, handing her napkin to him. He gratefully accepted it, using the napkin to wipe crumbs from his hair.

“Eh uh ee! Alloh er oo!” Marty, also filling his mouth with taters, attempted to chastise Buffy. He sat across from her, beside Andi.

A lot had happened over the past few months. Jonah and Andi broke up, Marty was back in Buffy's life, Cyrus lost his Bubbe Rose... And TJ, to Cyrus' appreciation, was with them through it all. He and Cyrus had their disagreements from time to time, but it was certainly rare for either of them to be angry at the other for long. They always talked things out and never held on to their anger.

“Oo urse,” Buffy said while glaring at Marty.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, “Can you guys just call it a tie already? How are we even supposed to know who won? Are you gonna spit out your taters so we can count them?”

Andi nodded, “Ooh, I didn't think about that.”

The chime of the door opening grabbed Cyrus' attention. He craned his neck to look at it and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. TJ pulled up a chair next to Cyrus, staring at Buffy and Marty with curiosity.

“Uh... What's up with them?” he asked.

“They're seeing who can fit the most baby taters in their mouth,” Andi answered.

TJ grabbed a tater from Cyrus' basket, holding it to his lips, “It's obviously me. Just watch!”

“Nope! No way! Don't encourage them, Teej. And stay away from my taters!” Cyrus swatted TJ's hand away before he could grab another.

“You're just holding me back from my full potential.”

“I'm ‘holding you back’ from a choking hazard.”

“It's for the best,” Andi said, smiling at TJ in sympathy.

The three of them watched hopelessly as Buffy and Marty shoved more taters into their mouths. Their cheeks puffed out to the point of looking ready to explode, and Marty's eyes began to water as if the taters were blocking his air pipes. Cyrus and Andi turned away, unable to bear the second-hand pain they got from watching their friends. TJ, on the other hand, continued to stare in passive envy. He missed his rival days with Buffy. As glad as he was to have her as a friend, he enjoyed competition as well. It kept things interesting.

He looked away, opting to stare at his boyfriend instead. Nothing was ever boring when he had Cyrus, so TJ gladly gave up his rivalry in order to be with him. And he'd do it again a thousand times.

“What is it?” Cyrus asked, glancing at him curiously.

“I was just thinking...” TJ started, staring out the window to avoid eye contact. “That blue suit you wore for your bar mitzvah... It looked nice.”

Cyrus raised a brow, “It's been, like, six months. Isn't it a bit late to be complimenting my bar mitzvah suit now?”

TJ shook his head, ignoring the question and asking one of his own, “Wouldn't it be a shame to only wear it once?”

“I guess...?”

“So, I thought of the perfect solution. Just wear it again when we go to Spring Formal together!”

“ _When_  we go? I don't remember being asked.”

“That's what I'm doing now.”

“TJ, I'd love to go with you, but Spring Formal is  _next weekend_. They aren't selling tickets anymore.”

“I know. That's why I bought them last month,” he said as he pulled two tickets from his backpack.

“You already bought them? What if I said no?”

TJ shrugged, “I guess I'd sell them off to someone else. I don't see why you'd ever say no, though.”

“I wouldn't. It was a hypothetical question.” Cyrus grabbed one of the tickets from TJ's hand with a grin, “Thanks, TJ! I can't wait to go with you!”

“Wait,” Andi cut in, a small frown forming on her lips. “I thought we were all hanging out at my house to watch movies!”

“Ah, right...” he said, stroking his chin. “Oh,  _I_  know! Marty can take my place, and Amber can take TJ's.”

“Marty's with his girlfriend that night, and Amber has plans with Jonah.”

“Oh...”

Marty quickly chewed up the baby taters in his mouth and swallowed them. “I can come! It's fun hanging out with you guys. I'll just hang with my girlfriend another time,” he said after wiping his lips with a napkin.

“Ha! I win!” Buffy cheered, taters flying out of her mouth.

Andi ignored her friend, turning to look at Marty instead, “You can't just cancel on your girlfriend like that. Don't worry. It's fine. We can hang out another time.”

Buffy finished chewing the rest of her taters and frowned, “So, it'll just be me and you? Isn't there someone else we could invite?”

“What's wrong with it being just the two of us?”

“Nothing. But it was supposed to be like our own mini Spring Formal. You can't really do that with two people.”

“Okay, so what do you suggest?”

“What if we invite Libby? It's been so long since we've seen her after she broke up with Jonah.”

“Sure, but that's still only three people. Is that good enough for Spring Formal?”

Marty perked up, raising his hand as if he were in a classroom and wanted to be called on, “I can come.”

“But your girlfriend—”

“Maybe he can bring her,” Buffy suggested.

“Yeah, I'm sure she'd love to come. I'll text her now!” Marty agreed, pulling out his phone.

“So, I guess everything's settled,” TJ said. “Make sure you get your suit pressed, Cy!”

“Make sure  _your_  suit actually fits you,” Cyrus remarked.

“I shouldn't have told you about that,” he muttered. “I'll have you know, I would've made it to your bar mitzvah on time if that lady didn't insist on hemming my pants.”

• • •

“What am I gonna do? I've never gone to these kind of things with an actual date before! I've always just gone with Buffy and Andi,” Cyrus babbled, pacing back and forth across his room. He anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths.

“You'll be fine,” Jonah said from Cyrus' bed. “Knowing TJ, you could wear a cardboard box to formal and he'd  _still_  spend half an hour raving about how great you look.”

Cyrus couldn't help but laugh, “Well, I already know what I'm wearing, and it's not gonna be a cardboard box.”

“Well, then what are you worried about?”

“ _Everything_ ,” he dropped onto the bed next to Jonah. “What if I embarrass myself trying to dance? What if I spill punch on my suit and have to walk around like that the whole time? Or what if someone has a problem with me and TJ being at formal together?”

“Come on, Cy-Guy. You can't think like that! You and TJ deserve to have a good time, just like anybody else. Besides, you know how these dances go. The lights are low; everybody's in their own world, doing their own thing. I don't think anyone will even pay attention to you. No offence.”

“None taken. That... That actually makes me feel better, so thanks.”

“No problem! I should probably get going now. I don't really wanna be here when TJ picks you up.”

“Yeah, and you probably have to meet up with Amber.”

Jonah froze for a short moment; it was barely noticeable. He sighed, “No, not really. Amber and I... We broke up.”

“And she didn't tell me?” Cyrus gasped softly. “I'm sorry, dude. What happened?”

“It's fine. The break-up was mutual. She didn't think I was doing enough for her, and  _I_  thought she was asking too much from me. I'm probably not cut out for this boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. It's just too much pressure.”

“Well, let the record show that I think you could make a great boyfriend. You just need to sort through all of your own issues first. It's hard to focus on someone else when you have so much stuff going on in your life.”

“Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, Cyrus.”

“Of course! And, actually... Since you don't have plans, why don't you go to Andi's place? She's having a movie night with Buffy and co.”

“Sure! Sounds fun! I'll text Andi about it.” He stood up from the bed, “But now I really better go. I'm sure TJ will be here any sec—”

“Oh! TJ, you look lovely! You're here to pick up Cyrus, I assume?” Jonah was interrupted by Cyrus' mother and her booming voice.

Jonah smiled at Cyrus sheepishly, “Guess I was too late, huh?”

The two boys couldn't hear TJ respond, as his voice wasn't nearly as loud as Leslie's, but they soon heard footsteps bounding up the stairs. A knock at the door startled them both. Jonah and Cyrus glanced at each other.

“Hey, Cy! It's me,” TJ announced through the door. “Can I come in?”

“Shoot! I didn't even get dressed yet,” Cyrus hissed at Jonah before turning to the door. “Yeah, come on in!”

TJ opened the door, stepping into the room. “Oh, Jonah. You're here?” he asked.

Jonah chuckled nervously, “I was just leaving.”

“Really? Well, it was nice seeing you, anyway.”

“You too. Have fun with Cyrus! The three of us should hang out sometime soon.”

“Okay, cool! See you later, man!”

After Jonah left the room, Cyrus walked towards TJ with a smile. “It's nice seeing you two get along. You didn't seem to like him at first,” he said.

TJ huffed, “That's because I didn't. He was my rival.”

“I thought Buffy was your rival.”

“Basically  _all_  of your friends were my rival at some point. Jonah was my rival because you liked him, Buffy was my rival because she didn't like me being around you, and Andi... On second thought, I've never had any beef with Andi. She's nice.”

“All three of them are nice,” Cyrus corrected. “You just had ‘beef’ with the others.”

“It's weird hearing you say beef. It doesn't suit you.”

“It doesn't suit you either, you dork,” he laughed. “You're not really a slang guy.”

TJ playfully rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Underdog. Just get ready. My mom's waiting outside. I'll go downstairs so you can get changed.”

“Okay, see you in a bit,” Cyrus said before kissing TJ's cheek.

• • •

“Your suit is amazing, Cyrus,” TJ's mother complimented as the two boys got in her car. “TJ could learn a thing or two from you.”

“Are you dissing my suit, mom?” TJ scowled.

“Of course not. But Cyrus has an  _actual_  fashion sense. Just look at his outfit!” She turned away from her son, “Cyrus, honey, you  _need_  to give me some pointers.”

“Only if you give me some baking tips, Mrs K!” he replied.

“See, this is why you're my favourite!”

“Because of his flattery skills?” TJ asked.

“Because of my impeccable taste,” Cyrus said.

TJ's mother started the car, and they drove to the school. The whole way there, Cyrus stared out the window. The sky was dark even though it wasn't night. Grey clouds blocked the sun from view. It looked like it may rain soon, and Cyrus wished he brought an umbrella. Luckily, the dance was indoors, anyway.

TJ watched his boyfriend in quiet fascination. Sometimes he couldn't believe that such a person existed. Cyrus was simply perfect in his eyes, faults and all — which may have been contradictive, but it's not like TJ was concerned about specifics. He only looked away from Cyrus after his mother pulled up in front of the school.

“Alright, boys, this is your stop!” she exclaimed. “I hope you both have a great time!”

“Thank you, Mrs K!” Cyrus said as he got out of the car.

TJ followed after him. “Thanks, mom!” he called before closing the car door behind him.

He caught up to Cyrus, who was already making his way to the front entrance, and took his hand. Then, together, they stepped into the school and walked to the gymnasium. When they got there, Cyrus found himself freezing at the doorway. Whoever was in charge of decorations really did a good job. They turned a place of physical education nightmares into a softly-lit fantasy. Green and blue streamers were hung overhead, party lights sat in every corner, and the bleachers had been put away. A DJ — if you could call him that — was playing all the current radio hits.

“Come on, Cy,” TJ murmured in his ear. “Let's go hit the dance floor.”

“Oh, no thanks. You know I can't dance,” Cyrus replied.

“What are you talking about? I  _saw_  you at your bar mitzvah. And aren't you taking dance classes instead of PE?” He began tugging on Cyrus' hand, “I  _know_  you can dance. Let's go! You can teach me.”

Cyrus let out a sigh, giving in, “Alright, fine.”

They began nodding to the beat of the music, occasionally side-stepping to look more elaborate. Eventually, Cyrus started to move his arms as well. Sometimes he'd clap, and other times he'd attempt the sprinkler or the wave. TJ just copied whatever Cyrus did. They both took a break from dancing to have some punch.

“I feel like I'm the protagonist in a high school romance movie,” Cyrus said after taking a sip. “I'm a dorky kid who somehow ended up going to prom with the popular jock. Except, you know, this isn't prom, and we aren't in high school.”

“And I'm not popular,” TJ added. “I'm pretty sure you have more friends than I do, Cyrus.”

“Don't destroy my high school romance movie, please and thank you.”

“Fine. But you'll owe me.”

“Owe you what?”

“A dance.”

“Haven't we been dancing this whole time?”

“It's only been fast music so far. The moment a slow song comes on, you and I are dancing again.”

Cyrus faked a grudging sigh, “I guess if we  _have_  to.”

If TJ didn't look at him with an equal amount of surprise on his face, Cyrus would've thought he'd been set up. The moment he reached the end of his sentence, the song changed. He barely had enough time to set down his punch glass before he was pulled back onto the dancefloor.

TJ took Cyrus' hand for the umpteenth time, placing his other hand on Cyrus' waist. Their bodies were less than a foot away from each other, and it was making TJ's heart pound in his chest.  
Soulful vocals over a slow beat; Cyrus didn't even know the song, but he decided it was his new favourite.

“Why do you get to lead?” Cyrus asked, putting his free hand on TJ's shoulder.

“The taller person always gets to lead. That's just physics,” he laughed. “But you can lead instead if you want.”

“Nah, it's fine. I just wanted to give you a hard time.”

Cyrus' phone buzzed in his pocket. He let go of TJ for a moment to look at it. He'd received a new text from Jonah that read,  _‘Dude, why didn't you tell me Libby would be here?’_

“Speaking of giving me a hard time,” TJ groaned. “Who is that?”

“Jonah,” Cyrus replied, silencing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. “I'm... just gonna ignore that for now.”

The two of them went back to their previous positions and continued to slow dance. As the song progressed, Cyrus noticed he had somehow gotten even closer to TJ — their noses only five inches apart. And that's when he realised TJ was lowering his head. Cyrus' heart began to race while he had a silent debate with himself, unsure of whether he should make a move. In the end, he decided to stop overthinking. He slowly closed the distance between him and TJ, his eyes shutting and then... contact. TJ's lips were warm and soft — fruity from the punch. And when the song finished playing, neither of them noticed. TJ took the plunge, frantically moving his hand up from Cyrus' waist to his neck.

Then, they separated, taking a few small steps back as if they needed more room to breathe. TJ grinned breathlessly at his boyfriend, his heart still pounding loudly.

“I'll go get us more punch,” he said.

Cyrus nodded, “Okay, I'll come with you in a bit.”

“Alright.”

Once TJ was gone, Cyrus whipped out his phone and opened the GHC group chat.  _‘Guys, TJ and I just KISSED!!!’_  he typed.

 _‘Don't you guys kiss all the time already?’_  Buffy texted.

 _‘NOT ON THE LIPS,’_  he sent back.

 _‘You guys kissed on the lips?!’_  Andi messaged.

_‘Yup! I'll spare you the details though. Just know that I'm the happiest person alive right now.’_

He put his phone away once again, making his way to the punch bowl to find TJ. The second he got there, an arm was wrapped around his shoulder. He looked up at the arm's owner.

“I was just looking for you,” he said, leaning into his boyfriend.

“Ditto,” TJ responded with a soft smirk. “There's no more punch.”

“Aw, really?”

“Yeah, some kid dumped it in the bathroom sink.”

“What a jerk!”

“Right? But now that there's no punch — you know, the only reason anyone comes to these dances — why don't we go someplace else?”

“Is that allowed?”

He shrugged, “Not sure. But what do you say? It's up to you.”

“Uh, sure. But where would we go?”

“Is that even a question? The swings, of course.”

Cyrus smiled mischievously. “Just us?” he asked.

“Obviously.”

“Okay, then, let's go!”

Hand in hand, they ran out of the school towards the playground. Due to the distance, they had to slow their pace so they wouldn't get tired. Once there, they both took a seat on the swings, using their feet to push off the ground.

“Hey, Underdog?” TJ called.

“Yeah?” Cyrus questioned.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything. I just... I feel so  _happy_. When I'm with you, life is better. And when life  _isn't_  going so great, you stick around. You never leave me or act like my problems are too much. You treat me like I'm worth something.”

“That's because you are! And don't act like this is all one-sided. You always help me through my issues too. When I'm down, you cheer me up. When I'm scared, you give me a push.” Cyrus took a deep breath, “Months ago, I would've never been able to say I felt like the protagonist in a high school romance movie. But  _you_  make me feel like one. You make me feel like I matter — like I'm more than just the quirky sidekick.”

“You  _are_. You're Cyrus Goodman! Everyone loves you.”

He raised a brow, “Everyone?”

TJ looked away, his face growing warm, “Y-yeah.”

“What's this? The great TJ Kippen is blushing?”

“How can you even tell?! It's dark out!”

Cyrus tittered, “I just guessed because you looked away. I guess that confirms it!”

“Whatever. Just...” he stood up from the swings with his arms outstretched, “come here.”

Cyrus did as asked and walked towards TJ, who pulled him into a warm hug. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity until TJ's phone vibrated, the screen lighting up in his pocket.

He took it out and glared at it, “It's a text from Buffy. It just says congrats.”

Cyrus tried his hardest not to laugh, “I wonder what that could be about.”

“No idea,” TJ said, tapping away at his phone screen. “Anyway, where were we?”

“I believe you were about to give me fifty bucks.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Music started playing from his phone, and he put it back inside his pocket before pulling Cyrus into another embrace. They slowly rocked back and forth, matching the music's tempo. A few raindrops began to fall, but TJ ignored them, only pulling Cyrus closer. They continued slow dancing, song after song, and Cyrus knew he'd remember this night for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious I've never had a crush/done something intimate before?
> 
> 04/22/19 EDIT: I got a boyfriend shortly after finishing this story, so I relate to everything much more now.


End file.
